Hot Ice, Cold Burn
by cappychan
Summary: This is a Fanfic of Toushirou H. and my OC. It has some action, a bit of humor, romance and drama. This is my first story, so please don't send reviews about small details that are wrong. Well I hope you enjoy my story! R&R People! Ending is up.
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is my first story so don't be hating!! My FanFic of Bleach includes mostly squad ten and a bit of everyone else. Toushirou is probably the main man here, along with my own made up character and Momo of squad five. I'm sorry Toushirou isn't his grouchy-self like he always is. No hate mail please. I know I'm not the perfect author. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I'm don't own Bleach just my OC.

**Chapter One**

Starting the day as usual, Moriko woke of the ring of Lieutenant Matsumoto's cheery voice. Matsumoto tapped on Moriko's door, alarming her it was time to get ready. Moriko smiled.

"Good Morning Lieutenant!!" Exclaimed Moriko.

"Good Morning to you too." Matsumoto replied, smiling.

Moriko knew what today was. It was the day she and her captain, Captain Hitsugaya, had met. It was today six years ago that he had fell out of the sky, blood raining from the sky.

"_Moriko looking up to the sky, pausing from her sweeping, saw a figure falling out of the sky. She looked at it, blood splattering her face. Moriko touched the blood with her index finger staring at it oddly, then came a loud __**THUD!**__ Moriko looked down and gasped. She inspected the body, he was a soul reaper. Moriko was told to never cross paths with Soul Reapers. But he was so helpless and dying at the second. How could she not help him. But it was then the enormous reiatsu that put a pressure onto Moriko's shoulders. She looked up to the sky to see numerous hollows attacking the soul reapers. Moriko didn't know what to do. She thought quickly and pulled the soul reaper into her home. Moriko searched for the wound, which was located in his back. It was a brutal wound . Moriko hurried to patch it up, her hands almost stained the color red from the blood. Moriko's yellow kimono was orange by the time she finished sealing the wound. She let out a gust of air, and turned him over. She looked at his face. His fingers were twitching from the pain that the hollows had caused him. Moriko decided to let him rest and go change. But right when she got up the girl with midnight black hair noticed something peculiar outside. It was the boy's zanpactou. She hurried outside to fetch it before it was too late. When she was running towards the sword, Moriko tripped of her broom, a sharp pain struck her in the knee. She looked down at the blood that came from the sky, then the fresh blood from her knee. Moriko bared the pain, quickly getting up to get the zanpactou. _

_It was then Moriko limped into her abode, setting the zanpactou next to it's master. After he was finished it was time for Moriko to patch up her own wound. By the time Moriko came back, her wound patched and her kimono clean, the boy was sitting up. " Um..." Moriko started, he heard her voice, "I don't think you should be sitting up.." Moriko finished._

"_Are you the one who patched my wounds up?" He asked. Moriko could only nod. His piercing blue eyes got to her. " Well I thank you." He said once again. He struggled to get up, but fell back to his bottom. He yelled out in pain, and that was when Moriko ran over to his side aiding him back down. " I told you shouldn't move around to much. You'll open the wound again. " Moriko informed him. _

" _But I have to go right now." He snapped back._

"_Well I guess you can't. Unless you wanna die!"_

"_I have to go help my squad."_

"_But what if they were fine?!"_

"_And besides! You are injured!!" Moriko added. The boy sighed. _

"_I guess I'll stay a bit longer." He said. "BUT! If my squad dies however, I am blaming this on you." He threatened._

_Moriko shrugged. Minutes passed. The silence was getting to Moriko. She began to fidget, her fingers twitching. Moriko finally broke the silence._

"_So what's your name?" They both said simultaneously_. _They both stared at each other for a few moments. Then he started._

"_My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou_,_ Captain of Squad ten. On a mission which I should be finishing." Toushirou said eyeing Moriko, she giggled. _

"_My name is Hirosuyo Moriko. And I'm not really a squad captain of anything. But it is my dream to be a soul reaper." She replied. They both stared at each other for a bit. Until an orange haired woman walked into the Moriko's home. _

"_Captain! I found you!!" The woman gasped. The two both turned their heads to see the woman._

"_Ahh, Matsumoto you found me." Toushirou said getting to his feet. Moriko got up trying to help him, but he waved his hand at her telling her to stop. Moriko stood there. The captain and Lieutenant walked out of the wooden home. Moriko opened her mouth to say good-bye._

"_I guess this is good-bye then?" Moriko asked quietly._

"_Hell no it isn't!" Toushirou replied turning around. He walked back to her and grabbed Moriko's hand. _

"_They only way I could thank you properly is by making you a soul reaper. It is your dream is in not?" He asked, putting on a smirk. Moriko was speechless. The only thing she could do was pull Toushirou into her arms and cry on his shoulder. _

"_Thank you." She whispered into his ear. And it was then on Moriko became Matusomoto's "Lieutenant_". _She served her Captain six years, through all the blood sweat and tears._

Moriko stretched, her back popped. She rubbed it lovingly, then sighed. Moriko stood up and grabbed the new silk uniform set on the small desk. Moriko had bed head, and she smelt of blood. It was just last night that they had come back from a mission. Moriko walked through the silent halls, listening to the voices that had just awoken. At the end of the hall, Moriko saw the doors to Toushirou's room. Moriko smiled and passed the giant doors. Moriko never knew how old her captain really was. Her fellow soul reapers told her that he was still a child, but Rangiku -Lieutenant Matsumoto- told her that Captain Hitsugaya is about Moriko's age which was twenty years old. So that would make Captain Hitsugaya in his early twenties. Moriko was so into thought that she collided with someone. Moriko fell right onto her bottom, while the bystander was still standing.

"I'm really sorry." Moriko said, looking up. Moriko stood right back up and took a step back.

Moriko was trembling. It was the captain of squad eleven, Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Why did we stop Ken-Chan?" Said a small, but fierce voice. It was then that a small pink lump emerged from Zaraki's back. It was his lieutenant, Yachiru. Zaraki looked down.

"You bumped into me?" He asked, his face forming into a stern smile. Moriko nodded taking another step back, while Zaraki was taking more steps closer.

"You should watch where you're going. Especially when you hit a captain that is in a bad mood."

Moriko nodded and took another step back, slipping on the floor. She almost fell onto the floor, but something caught her.

"Lay of Kenpachi, she didn't mean to run into you." Said a familiar voice. Moriko looked up, it was Captain Hitsugaya who had caught her. She blushed.

"Well then you should teach your squad members to watch where they're goin'" Said a very angry Kenpachi.

"Yeah I will." Replied Toushirou. As soon as Kenpachi walked away Toushirou set Moriko back on her feet.

"Thank Yo-"

"Next watch where you're going. If I wasn't here, he probably could've killed you." Toushirou said, Moriko nodding. She looked down at his arm, he was going to the bath house as well. The two walked down the quiet hall, saying less than words to each other.

"Captain?" Moriko began.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what today is?" She asked smiling. Toushirou thought about it then shook his head.

"Oh come on. Six years ago today..?" She hinted him.

"Stop fooling with me! Tell me. I can't think of anything!" Moriko punched him softly in the shoulder.

"You were really injured that day. It left a scar on your back!"

"I think I know what it is. Is it when you became a soul reaper?" He asked.

"Yes!! It was the happiest day of my life." Moriko said smiling. The two walked down the hall, laughing at a joke Toushirou had made.

Once the two had made it to the bath house, they each went into separate doors. Moriko went nude and stepped into the hot spring water. It was like all her troubles had melted away. Moriko ducked her head into the water and went back up, smiling. Moriko spent fifteen minutes in the bath house, ten to bathe and five to get dressed. When she stepped out, Toushirou was standing right there.

"Captain you didn't have to wait for me!" She said smiling.

"But I did, didn't I?" Moriko giggled.

"So do we have any missions today?" She asked. Toushirou only shook his head.

Moriko had this feeling that she only had when she was with her captain, alone. It always sent a warming chill up her spine, she loved it. She didn't wanted it to go away. She tried to wake up early to go spend time with he captain. And she always tried to get him alone, the electric feeling always gave her the power to fight. Moriko thought about what made her have this feeling, she thought that maybe it was his reiatsu. There was another possibility as well, that Moriko was falling for her own captain. That possibility was always haunting her, so Moriko went to Rangiku for help. What Rangiku said helped a bit.

"_Well if you think you're falling in love with Captain Hitsugaya you can tell."_

"_I can?" _

"_You always can." Rangiku started by saying that if you have to urge to be alone with the person you are falling for then that's one way. Another way is that when you constantly stare at them, or if when you touch them your fingers are begging for more. One other way is that when the person touches you, you blush or when you hear their voice you smile. "_

Moriko looked over to Toushiro. She went over what Rangiku said. Moriko tried her

best to be alone with her captain as much as possible. She always looks at him, and she loves it when they touch. Moriko always blushes when Toushirou touches her, and she smiles throughout the day when he speaks to her. So it was official, Moriko was falling into the deep pool of love. Moriko shook her head vigorously. Toushirou looked over at her and furrowed her brow.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No.... nothing is wrong." Moriko replied. "Except the fact that I might be in love with you.." Moriko added in her mind.

"Oh Moriko-chan. Since Momo is still in the infirmary, I want you to bring her dinner to her."

Once that was said Moriko gritted her teeth. "Momo? Why Momo? I hate her. She betrayed you!" Moriko thought. She sighed.

"I will, but why can't anyone else do it?" Toushirou looked at her.

"Because everyone else is busy." Moriko sighed.

Another typical day in the soul society.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: This is the second chapter of my story. In this chapter you'll get to see Moriko release her zanpactou. There maybe a cat fight here and there. So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Two**

Moriko and Toushirou stepped into his office. Rangiku was sitting in the far left corner doing paper work. "Hello you two!" Said Rangiku cheerfully.

"Hello." The two said simultaneously, they looked at each other and the three laughed. Just when the laughter stopped, all three of their Shinigami cellular phones began to ring. Toushirou flipped his open and read what the mission was.

"There is a hollow attack in the world of the living. It's a Grand Fisher." Toushirou informed. Moriko looked at Rangiku and nodded. The three stormed out of the office and ran outside. Toushirou opened the Senkaimon to the world of the living and the three plus five other men stepped in.

"Moriko-Chan." Toushirou began. "I want you to inform Ichigo and Rukia we'll be there in a moment." Moriko nodded and pulled out her Shinigami cellular phones, and tried to contact Rukia.

"Hello?!" Rukia said frantically.

"Rukia! It's Moriko we'll be there momentarily!" Moriko said quickly.

"Alright." And it was then when the Senkaimon opened to the world of the living. Karakura town was where everything happened most of the time.

The three of them plus the five men stared in the distance, looking for the Grand Fisher. The reiatsu pushed Moriko down to her knees. She tried her hardest to stand up. Once she stood up the, an ear-piercing scream came from the east. Everyone turned their heads to see the Grand Fisher, plus many other hollows. Moriko saw Ichigo attacking the hollows, while Chad, and Uryuu attacking other hollows.

"Alright lets go!" Rangiku commanded. The five men ran over to the hollows, while Rangiku, Toushirou, and Moriko went towards the Grand Fisher.

Rangiku went first. She took her zanpactou out of the sheath and yelled out.

"Hai Neko!" A grayish puff of mist came from the handle of Rangiku's zanpactou. She went for the attack. The Grand Fisher hadn't notice until she had struck. Rangiku had pierced the skin but the Grand Fisher swatted her away like a fly.

"Rangiku!" Moriko yelled out. She tried to help, but Toushirou grabbed her by the shoulder.

"She's fine. It's your turn now. Go!" He shouted at her. Moriko jumped, pulling her zanpactou from its sheath.

"Kashou Burakku Kasai!" Moriko yelled out. She closed her eyes, then reopened them, going from light orange to blood red. The end of her hair the same color of her eyes. Her zanpactou a thin blood red katana, burns whatever it touches.

"Die you beast!" Moriko yelled out cutting down the dark arm of the foul beast. The arm of the Grand Fisher had fell off, melting away. The Grand Fisher cried out and swatted towards Moriko with its other arm. Moriko shielded herself with her zanpactou, burning into Grand Fisher's palm. Moriko pulled away and sliced at its fingers. Cutting away three of the four. It was then Moriko was hit away into the deep forest. She landed abruptly onto her back, her hair back to it's normal black.

......................

"Moriko-Chan!" Yelled out Toushirou. He heard no reply. Toushirou pulled his zanpactou out from it's sheath. Using shunpo Toushirou jumped into the air yelling out:

"Souten ni Zase!" A enormous ice dragon emerged from the halt of Toushirou's zanpactou. It sliced down the middle of the Grand Fisher, the other side peeling away. Grand Fisher screamed, slowly disappearing. Rangiku came back standing next to Toushirou.

"Where's Moriko-Chan?!" She asked. Toushirou was silent for a moment.

"Tell everyone to go back to the soul society. I'll go find her." Toushirou said. Rangiku nodded and went down to where the others were. Toushirou hopped down to the forest, looking around.

"Moriko? Moriko are you here?" Toushirou called out.

......................

Once Moriko fell onto the hard ground, she fainted. When she awoken she felt a sharp pain in her left arm and leg. Moriko screamed at the pain. She had broke her arm and had a terribly large cut down her calf.

Toushirou heard the scream from the south and ran towards it. He saw Moriko on the ground, blood everywhere.

"Moriko!" He exclaimed. Toushirou ran to her side, she opened one eye.

"Captain......is..it dead?" She whispered, fringing at the pain. Toushirou nodded. He put his arms under her back and under her knees. He lift her gently also grabbing her zanpactou. Moriko couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to see where they were going. Once again she had fainted from the loss of blood.

"Damn. Moriko-Chan! Wake up. We'll be there soon." He said as the Senkaimon opened. The doors opened to the doors of squad four's medical hall. Toushirou rushed into the hall and went on a search for captain four, Captain Unohana. Toushirou ran in front of a nurse, asking where Unohana was. She pointed at the room down the hall. Toushirou ran to the room and kicked the door open. Unohana looked up.

"Retsu! Please help it's Moriko ! It was the Grand Fishe-" He was cut off.

"I'll get right to it."

And it was then Toushirou watched from the side lines that they healed the cut, and the cracked bone. It was only a hair-line fracture, so it wasn't that hard to heal. Once they finished healing Moriko, Toushirou was aloud to go in. He sat on a small stool, staring at her face waiting for her to wake up. Moriko's eyes opened, she felt better just weak.

"Moriko." Toushirou said softly.

"Captain!" She said getting up. Moriko's arm struck a pain to her body, she grabbed it with her left arm. She yelled out in pain. Toushirou grabbed her by the shoulders and laid her back down.

"You shouldn't move to much you'll open up the wound." He said mockingly. They both laughed.

"I guess we're evening now, aren't we?" He asked Moriko. She giggled and nodded.

"I saved you, and you saved me." She said. He nodded and they laughed again. Moriko sighed,

"Does this mean I don't have to get Momo's dinner?" Moriko asked with puppy eyes. Toushirou laughed, "I guess not." He smiled. On the inside Moriko was cheering her butt off.

The two spent hours talking, till it was about eleven o' clock according to the world of the living. Right when they had finished talking, a nurse came into Moriko's room and told Toushirou he had to leave.

"I'm a Captain. I should stay as long as I want." He demaned. The nurse flinched.

"Captain Unohana told me Moriko-Chan has to rest." She said quietly.

"But I want Captain Hitsugaya to stay.." Moriko said.

"Evening Moriko-Chan wants me to stay."

"Can't I leave the infirmary now? I feel better." Moriko asked. The nurse thought about it.

"How long have you been staying here." Toushirou and Moriko looked at each other. Moriko shrugged.

"About seven hours? Eight maybe."

"The required amount of time is six hours so I guess you can go." She said stepping out of the room leaving Toushirou and Moriko alone once again.

"Do you want me to help?" Toushirou asked.

"That depends if I can stand up.." Moriko said pulling the blanket away from her legs. She set her right leg down first then her left. Moriko tried to stand but fell. Toushirou caught her, their faces inches away from each other. Moriko blushed, and Toushirou looked away. They were both beet red, and froze in that position for a few minutes.

"S-should I carry you back to y-your room?" He asked closing his eyes. Moriko blushed again, going a darker shade of red.

"S-sure."

Toushirou walked down the hall with Moriko in his arms, both of them as red as apples. Once they got to Moriko's room, Toushirou pushed the door open with his back and stepped in. He set Moriko on her bed and lit a few candles.

"I'm going to be here if you need anything." He said. Moriko smiled.

"You don't need to stay here with me Captain. Go back to your room and sleep." She insisted.

"Well I'm your captain and I can stay whether you like it or not." He smirked.

"Well I'm the lady here, and I should get what I want." She snapped back.

"Then I order you to let me stay here with you.." Moriko didn't know what to say, it was an order.

"Well......." Moriko paused.

"Ha! You don't know what to say." He said, smiling. They both laughed for a period of time.

"I guess you can stay then." Moriko said with a warming smile. She thought about it for a moment.

"Are you just gonna be a freak and stare at me all night?" She asked, her head cocked to the side.

"No. I'm going to sleep too. Whenever you need something just say something and I'll wake up." Toushirou said. Moriko smiled and laid her head down. She thought about what happened today. Well she woke up, took a bath, then went on a mission, got injured, was in the infirmary, and was carried by her captain to her room, and now he is here with her in her room _alone._

"Captain..." She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I can't sleep.." She said.

"Neither can I."

"There's a noise outside."

"I know." Moriko struggled to get up, Toushirou there aiding her. The both walked to the wall and put their ears against it. Heavy foot steps bounced on the concrete flooring..

"A hollow?" Moriko asked quietly.

"Maybe.." Toushirou got up.

"I'm going outside to check..Stay right here." He said. Right when Toushirou was heading for the door, Moriko grabbed his pant leg.

"Please don't leave me." Moriko said getting up. She stood up moaning in pain. Toushirou

slung her arm around his neck and set her down onto her bedding.

"I'll be quick. I'll get Rangiku to watch you.." He said. Moriko nodded, sitting in the silence that was. Then Rangiku stepped. She was wearing an all black kimono, and her hair was a bit messy.

"Good Morning...." Rangiku said monotone. Moriko lightly smiled.

"I'm sorry I woke you up so early.." Moriko apologized.

"It's alright. I heard the noises outside too." Moriko nodded.

"So what were you and Captain doing alone in a room, when everyone was a sleep..?" Rangiku teased. Moriko blushed.

"N-nothing.." She stuttered.

"Oh Come on. You can tell me!" She joked.

"We did nothing. H-he just carried me back to my room and volunteered to stay with me.

"Right.." Rangiku said smirking. And it was just then the two young women heard a blood curdling scream. The call of the hollow.

"Captain!"

And so forth the blood will spill once again.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Rangiku stepped up pulling her zanpactou out of it's sheath. She struck the wall and the two women looked outside.

"Oh my god...." The two said. By this time from when Aizen left the Soul Society and band the Arrankal together, they had been sending hollows out to destroy the Soul Society. But they weren't just any hollows, they were mostly bigger hollows, Grand Fisher, and sometimes even Menos Grande.

The two women stared dumb-struck, there were many hollows. Bigger than Moriko had seen in her life, and they're was so many.

"Go get the others." Rangiku told Moriko. Rangiku went out through the hole in the wall while Moriko went to inform the others.

Moriko took her zanpactou with her and limped out the room. She went to the only person she knew who could fight at this time, Renji. Renji was the closest and if she went to Kenpachi, she would probably die right there on the floor.

Once Moriko got to the main doors for squad six, she took the halt of her zanpatou and banged on the door.

"Lieutenant Abarai!!" Moriko screamed. She stepped away once she heard foot steps coming near the doors. The left door opened.

"What the hell?! I was trying to slee-" He was cut off by the hollows scream. The two looked over there shoulder seeing a smaller hollow step into the corridor. The two jumped back into squad six's building. They both stood against the walls. Then a shadowy figure came closer to the two.

"Renji. What is that terrible noise?" Said Byakuya in an monotone voice.

"Hollows." Replied Renji. Byakuya didn't seemed to be surprised. He just went back to his room and came back out with his zanpactou. He then looked at Moriko.

"I want you to contact Rukia and the others right away." Moriko nodded slowly. She pulled out her S.C.P and dialed for Rukia.

......................

Rukia was peacefully sleeping in Ichigo's closet, when a small ring awoken her. She looked at it then picked it up.

"H-hello?" She said sleepily.

"Rukia! There's a hollow attack! Go get everyone and meet us outside of the squad six corridor." Rukia's eyes widen with every word.

"I will. We'll be there in a bit.." Rukia said flipping her S.C.P shut. She slammed the closet door opened and stepped out.

"Ichigo!" She yelled. Ichigo jumped out of his bed and looked at Rukia.

"What the hell woman! I was trying to freaking sleep!" He exclaimed.

"No time to explain. There's a hollow attack. Tell Urahara to open the Senkaimon and contact Chad and Uryuu." Ichigo nodded. The two hopped out of there gigas, while Kon woke up.

"Hey where you guys goin'?" He asked getting up.

"You stay here and watch the gigas, Kon."

"Why me?!"

"Do you see any other mod souls here?"

"No...and you don't have to be so mean..."

"Whatever.." Ichigo said hopping out the window, Rukia following.

"Of course I get stuck here with the dead gigas.." Kon muttered to himself.

Ichigo went to get Chad, while Rukia went to get Uryuu. Rukia hopped down from the sky and landed in front of the door. She tapped on the door waiting for someone to open.

Uryuu heard a strange noise outside, he thought it was the trees tapping on his window but he remembered he didn't have any trees near by. So Uryuu got up and sluggishly fumble to the door. He unlocked it to see Rukia in her soul reaper form.

"Oi Rukia-chan what's up?" He asked.

"Hollows." She replied. Uryuu's eyes widen.

"At this hour?" Rukia nodded while Uryuu sighed.

"Wait for me. I've got to change." He said closing the door behind him. Uryuu change into the special Quincy clothing handed down from generations. He grabbed his bow and ran back to the door. The two ran to Urahara's shop, waiting for Ichigo and Chad.

Ichigo strolled to Chad's house quickly, knocking on the door Chad immediately answered the call.

"Good morning Ichigo-san." Chad greeted in his low voice.

"What brings you here right now?"

"There's a hollow attack in the Soul Society. They said it's really big."

"Oh.." Chad said.

"Let's go then."

And the two set of to Urahara's Shop as well. When all four of them were there, Yoruichi was sitting outside with Urahara.

"Oh my, my! We have visitors!!" Urahara exclaimed.

"Oh why hello all of you." Yoruichi said.

"Urahara you've got to open the Senkaimon, there's an attack at the Soul Society."

"Oh why are you in such a hurry?! You just got here!"

"Dammit Urahara! Quit fooling!! We've got to go now. "

"An attack you say?" Yoruichi asked, Ichigo nodding.

"Kisuke, I really think you should open the Senkaimon. They're in a hurry."

"Oh not you too Yoruichi!" Urahara said, his face a bit pink from the Sake.

"Besides! Opening the Senkaimon takes work! I have to get up walk down the hall to wake up Tessai, then I have to wait for him to change and then walk down the stairs, and then open the thing and then close it! It's so much work for an old man like me!!" Urahara stated.

"Dammit Urahara! Just open the damn thing! They're waiting for us!" Ichigo shouted.

"Shh Shh. You'll wake up the children." Urahara said patting his hand down.

"Don't get your panties in a knot! I'll open the thing in a minute...I've gotta find Benihime." Urahara said getting up.

"Ohh Benihime?! Where did you go my sweet princess?!" Urahara called out.

"'Princess'? What the hell does he mean by 'Princess'?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi stood.

"His zanpactou is Benihime, which is his cane. 'Beni' means crimson, and 'Hime' means princess. So that's why he calls it his 'sweet princess'." Yoruichi answered.

"I never knew his cane was his zanpactou?!" Uryuu asked dumbstruck.

"Wow Uryuu I thought you were smart but I guess you only know how to sew clothing." Rukia said mockingly. Urahara came back holding his cane.

"Alright you troublesome children lets go open the Senkaimon." Urahara said tipping over a bit.

The six of them walked into the shop, going down the stairs, and then went through a small door. Urahara clicked Benihime on the floor, two wooden doors forming. They slid open and the four of them went in.

"I told you Yoruichi it's a lot of work."

"I never said anything."

"Oh yes you did I heard it in your meows!"

"I'm not a cat right now...."

"Right...! That's what they all say." Yoruichi shook her head.

"You're a mess."

......................

Moriko and Renji held the door closed, waiting for Ichigo and the others to arrive. The two heard another scream, meaning that the hollow outside in the corridor was calling for help.

More and more young lings came into the corridor, crowding around the heavy doors. Renji stood away.

"Renji what the hell?!"

"I can't take it any more! Damn things woke me up and now they're trying to get in my hall. I am tired of this." Renji revealed his zanpactou.

"Move!" He shouted.

"Hoero Zabimaru!!" Renji added. Moriko stepped away gracefully letting the door be toppled over by the hollows. Moriko pulled her zanpactou from it's casing as well, ready to attack. One hollow went for her. Moriko closed her eyes and hoped for the best, since her arm and leg were still weak.

"Kashou Burrakukasai!!" She called out, her eyes blood red and he hair as well. Moriko ran towards the foul beast and sliced it down the middle. Another came running at her, screaming its foul scream. Moriko sliced through the hollow horizontally, its flesh burning away from the heat of Moriko's zanpactou.

......................

Meanwhile Moriko, Renji, and Byakuya were fighting the young ling hollow, Toushirou, Rangiku, Ichigo and the others were dealing with the bigger hollow. Ichigo sliced away at the big hollows, while Uryuu shot at others. Chad punched through the others. Rukia stood on the roof top, waiting for the hollows to strike at her. One bigger hollow came screaming towards her. She pulled her zanpactou away from its sheath running towards it.

"Mae Sode No Shirayuki." She said, her zanpactou changing from sliver to white all the way down to the halt. The hollow came closer and closer, while Rukia awaited for it. Once it was at the right distance, she jumped.

"Tsukishiro." Rukia said, a gust of cold air brushed past her face forming into a giant circle around the hollow. The bright light shot up the sky freezing the hollow in its place. Rukia took the halt of her zanpactou and tapped on the ice, shattering it along with the hollow.

......................

Moriko along with Renji were doing quite fine, but they hadn't noticed that Byakuya had left the room. It was only then when Renji called out to his Captain.

"Captain? What should we do now? They're all gone." Renji heard no reply.

"Dammit! Captain! I hate it when you don't answer me!" Renji yelled out. Still no reply. Renji, who was now furious, called out once more.

"Captain?!" No answer.

"Um.. Renji?"

"WHAT?!" Moriko flinched.

"I think he left the hall....." Moriko said quietly. Renji looked at her, his eyes bigger than his head and his jaw falling to the ground. Moriko couldn't help but giggle.

"Shut up..." Renji said turning away.

"Come on lets go outside to see if they're all gone." Moriko said. The two walked out to see that most of them were gone, only a few were still around. But they all recited back to where they came from. Everyone seem to be still here, except where did Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya go? Moriko gasped and jumped down from the crack.

"Where are you going?!" Renji yelled out after her.

"To find my Captain!" She yelled back. Moriko forgot about the pain in her leg and arm, the only pain was in her heart. She hoped that Rangiku and Toushirou were okay.

Let the screams slip through your lips.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: This is chapter four. Sorry they're really long and boring D: I just want things to be in very detail. I really don't know how Luppie acts, but I imagine him as really cocky and childish. I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter Four**

While everyone was fighting the other hollows, Toushirou and Rangiku had noticed a peculiar being. An Arrankal perhaps. So Toushirou and Rangiku went after the Arrankal, seeking what business it had in the Soul Society. The two made sure nobody followed, they didn't want to cause so much commotion. The Soul Reapers followed the Arrankal into the forest, until it disappeared like that.

"Captain..Where did it go?" Rangiku asked in a hushed voice. They both looked around.

"I don't know." And it was then something struck Rangiku in the back. Rangiku felt a sharp pain and fell to her knees.

"Pesky Soul Reapers." Said a childish voice. It was an Arrankal. A familiar Arrankal, Luppie.

"Was it you who had sent the hollows?" Toushirou asked, Rangiku standing back up.

"No.. It was Aizen who commanded them to come. It was hard to get them all in the same place." The boy said.

Toushirou and Rangiku had encountered Luppie in Karakura Town when the Arrankal had first struck. They thought he had died, but apparently he survived.

"What brings you to the Soul Society?" Toushirou harshly asked.

"You don't have to be so mean.. I just wanted to have some fun.." Luppie said innocently.

"If it's a fight you want, then a fight you'll get." Rangiku said. Luppie hopped around like a happy puppy.

"Yay! I get to kill today!" He shouted.

"In your dreams." Rangiku snapped.

......................

Moriko could hear talking from the distance. Faint voices echoed in her head. She decided to go forward. She saw her Captain and Rangiku and another oddly figure. Moriko ran towards the calling out.

"Captain! Rangiku!" She said stopping when she caught up with them.

"Moriko-chan what the hell are you doing here?" Toushirou asked.

"I was worried! I thought you guys died!" She said.

"Well today is your lucky day! You get to watch your Captain die with the big-chested lady as

well!" Luppie said grinning through his teeth.

"Shut up you annoying little twit!" Rangiku shouted.

"Aw you could at least to say something nice before you die!"

"I said shut up dammit!"

"Rangiku! Stop it! You're just playing his game." Toushirou said.

Moriko was confused. Was he a good guy or a bad guy? But by what he is saying Moriko assumed that he was evil.

"Rangiku?"

"Yes?"

"What is that boy?"

"He's an Arrankal. He works for Aizen." Rangiku said briskly. Moriko nodded slowly.

"So are we gonna play or not?" Asked Luppie.

Luppie waited for an answer but heard nothing. He frowned.

"If you aren't going to start then I will." He said in a deathly tone, running towards the three. Rangiku drew her zanpactou as well as Moriko. Luppie struct with the tentacles that descended from his sleeves. Moriko tried to slice down onto it but nothing happened.

"Heh you can't slice down on it! It's made of my reiatsu!" He said striking at Moriko. She quickly jumped out of the way, letting the spiked tentacle hit the tree.

"Well if I can't cut it then I guess this can." Moriko said closing her eyes.

"Kashou! Burrakukasai!" She opened up her eyes once again revealing a deathly crimson color. She went down to strike, once again nothing happened. Moriko shocked forgot about his arm, which he struck her with. The sharp spike made a small cut on Moriko's face, also making her fly across the forest hitting a tree.

"Moriko!" Rangiku yelled out. It was the Toushirou drew his zanpactou and called out:

"Souten ni Zase!" A large dragon of water emerges from the halt of the zanpactou, freezing in an instant. The dragon went for it's attacker, but Luppie jumped away quickly.

"Catch me if you can!!" Luppie said with a snicker.

"Hold still you brat!" Toushirou yelled out. Luppie jumped around playfully, until Hyourinmaru caught onto Luppie's leg.

"Damn!" Luppie said.

"Got you." Toushirou said deviously. Hyourinmaru smacked Luppie against the trees, knocking him out. But right then a beam of light descended upon him and he disappeared like that. Toushirou furrowed his brow, while Hyourimaru recited back into the halt of his zanpactou.

Toushirou and Rangiku jumped down into the forest in search of Moriko.

"Moriko-chan?" Rangiku called out.

"Over here." Moriko replied. The two ran over to her side. Blood leaking through the cut on her face. She was smiling although she was hurt.

"Why are you smiling? You got hurt! You could've died!" Toushirou questioned.

"Yeah I know.. But as long as you guys are safe I'm fine." She said smiling.

"Can you get up?" Rangiku asked, kneeling down to Moriko.

"I don't know.." She answered. She stood up, her knees a bit wobbly. Moriko tipped over Rangiku grabbing her shoulder.

"I don't think I can carry you. My back is hurting. I guess our manly man here has to carry you." Rangiku teased. The two blushed.

"Then you must be getting old, Rangiku?" Toushirou snapped back, Rangiku slapping him behind the head.

"Ow!!" He yelled out.

"Well are you going to carry her or not?" Rangiku demanded. Toushirou turned a light pink, and nodded his head.

The three went back to the Soul Society, everyone already gone back to sleep. Moriko thought about her room, the huge hole in it.

"How am I going to sleep in my room when Rangiku made a huge hole in the wall?!" Moriko asked, eyeing Rangiku. Rangiku looked away, whistling a tune.

"You can sleep in my room...." Toushirou asked quietly. They both blushed.

"I mean you can sleep in my bed when I can sleep on the couch.." He added quickly, Moriko smiled.

"I guess I can."

Once back in the corridor, Rangiku went to her room, while Toushirou and Moriko stepped into his room. The room had an icy smell to it, and it was cooler than other rooms. She looked over at the desk, it was filled with papers and books and various things. Moriko looked down the room, there was another door, much smaller than the other doors. They went right to it. Toushirou opened the door and stepped in. It was icy cold in here, and the cool smell stung Moriko's nose. But it smelled really good in a way.

"Sorry it's a bit cold in here.." Toushirou apologized.

"Oh no need to apologize!" Moriko said.

"I actually like it." Toushirou set her on the bed and walked over to the door, which Moriko assumed was the closet. He tossed her an extra blanket towards her. Moriko grabbed it and wrapped it around herself. Toushirou forgot about the cut on her face.

"I"ll be right back. Stay here." He said leaving the room. He came back with a small bandage, he pulled the backing of the bandage off. He walked over to Moriko and wiped the blood of her cheek, then put the bandage on.

"Well I guess. That's it. Good night.." He said leaving the room.

"Good night." Moriko called behind him.

Moriko laid her head down and inhaled the icy smell. It gave her a warm feeling inside her hot body. She always thought fire and ice wouldn't mix, but it did. Moriko closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

......................

Toushirou on the other hand, sat on his chair and tried to finish his paper work. He sat there filing papers, stamping papers, throwing papers. Until Toushirou eventually fell asleep on his desk.

**The Next Morning.**

Moriko woke up early, she yawned a bit and stood up. She wondered if her Captain was still awake, so she decided to go out to the office. She creaked the door open to see that his head was resting on the desk. Moriko smiled and stepped out. He was asleep, when Moriko walked over to his desk. He looked so peaceful and serene. Moriko touched his face, and he twitched. She pulled away slowly, then looked at his hair. It was weird because even when he comes out of the shower it stays in one spot. Her hand went for his hair, she touched it. It was soft and silky to the touch. And it was when Toushirou woke up from his long sleep.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Moriko exclaimed. Toushirou looked at her and sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired." He said.

"Then go back to sleep. I just stay out here." Moriko said with a sincere smile. Toushirou nodded and got up. But he collapsed right there, Moriko ran over to his side and caught him. He fell asleep again. Since Moriko couldn't carry him to his room Moriko took the blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders and placed it over his shoulders. She also took a pillow and set it under his head. She watched him sleep while she did the rest of his paper work.

Sleeps like a child, speaks like an elder.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Nothing much happens in this chapter. They get a mission to patrol Karakura and stay at Urahara's. I hope you like it!

**Chapter Five**

Once Moriko had finished the remaining paper work, she stood up. Moriko stretched her back and scratched her head.

"What to do now..?" She asked herself, until her stomach growled. She patted her stomach.

"I haven't eaten in forever!" She exclaimed. Moriko sighed and walked towards the door. She stepped out into the sleepy halls, and went down to the kitchen. The chefs weren't awake yet, but there was food sitting on the conveyer. Moriko took a medium sized bowl of fluffy white rice, a small pot of soup, some steamed vegetables, and some sardines. That was practically was there at the time. Moriko also grabbed a few bowls and chopsticks. She placed everything onto a large tray and lifted it. It was quite heavy, but Moriko could manage. Moriko stepped out of the kitchen and walked back to Toushirou's room. She set the tray onto the small coffee table. Moriko took the small rice bowl and scooped some rice into it. She took another bowl and poured some soup into it and took a few sardines.

"Itadakimasu!" She said to herself, wolfing down the food. Toushirou's nose twitched to smell of the food. He sat up rubbed his eyes, and yawned. He saw Moriko eating, then noticed the leftover food. He stood up and stumbled over to her.

"Good Morning Captain!" Moriko said her mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with you mouthful, it's not lady-like." He teased, Moriko smiled.

"You hungry?" She asked.

"Um you can clearly see that, can't you?" Toushirou replied taking a bowl filling it with rice. The two ate and talked, laughing at everything. Moriko set her bowl down and so did Toushirou. Then a messenger walked into the room.

"Good Morning!" Moriko said.

"Good Morning. I have a mission for... Captain Hitsugaya." The messenger paused, taking out a small envelope.

"Good Day." The messenger finished, walking out the door. Moriko sat behind Toushirou's shoulder, waiting for him to open the envelope. He opened it slowly, scanning the words written upon it. The message read:

"_Toushirou Hitsugaya,_

_It is your duty to patrol the world of the living for a few days. Word has it that they're many hollow attacks going around this time now, so I permit you from your duties in the Soul Society and go to the world of the living. You are aloud to bring one of your squad members or Lieutenant. You and your college shall leave when dawn descends. You may stay anywhere you wish, just as long as you do your duty. _

_Be Safe._

_Division One,_

_Captain Yamamoto Gernyuusai_"

Toushirou set the message down onto the table, and thought about who he should bring.

"So who are you gonna bring?" Moriko asked, hoping it was her. Toushirou put some more thought in to it, then shrugged.

"I really don't know. If you want you can come." He said turning to her. Moriko smiled, and nodded.

"That would be great.... but where are we going to stay?" She asked. He shrugged, and then sighed.

"How 'bout Urahara's?" He asked. Moriko shrugged as well, then got up.

"I don't know. We could. But what if he doesn't have any rooms?"

"Then I don't know. We'll just have to stay some where else."

**Hours later.**

The two went outside, waiting for the Senkaimon to open. Toushirou had informed Rangiku that she got to be in charge and stay to watch the other members.

"'_Why me?' She said sadly._

'_Because you're the Lieutenant. Now deal with it.' Rangiku sighed and left the room."_

The two wooden doors appeared and opened. Moriko and Toushirou stepped in and disappeared. When they arrived in Karakura they were already in gigas. Moriko pinched at the giga, disgust written on her face.

"Who knew gigas would be such a pain.." She whispered to herself. Thinking to herself Moriko hadn't noticed that her captain had already walked on without her.

"Oh Captain! Wait for me!!" She said yelling after him. They walked together to Urahara's shop, Urahara was sitting outside like usual waving to the two of them.

"Hello! You guys look like a lovely couple!" He said jokingly. The two blushed while Urahara laughed a bit.

"So what brings you to my shop of many wonderful things?"

"We were sent here to patrol the town for a little while. Do you have a few open rooms?" Toushirou asked. Urahara pulled his long fingers up to his stubbled chin and stroked it.

"Hmm.. I suppose I have one room open. It's more of a closet space." He offered.

"You two have to share a room, we would've had two rooms open but SOMEBODY

WRECKED THE OTHER ROOM!" Urahara screamed into the other room. He looked back and smiled.

"Would sharing a room be alright with you two?" He asked. Toushirou looked at Moriko, while she blushed. He shrugged and she nodded.

"I guess we could." Toushirou finally answered. Urahara clapped his hands together and cheered.

"Tes-sai!" He sang gleefully.

"Go get that closet space together we have visitors!!" He finished. Urahara looked back at the two and opened his mouth.

"Alright you two, we have dinner at six, but if you don't make it on time... well you're on your own there. The bathroom is down the hall to your.....-" Urahara stopped there and looked down the hall.

"Your left." He finished. Then he led Moriko and Toushirou to the closet. The door was oddly smaller than the others, a bit too small. It was so small that a shorter person like Toushirou had to duck, which was odd. Moriko was just about an inch shorter than Toushirou, so she had to slightly bow her head to get into the closet space. Once they stepped into the closet, it wasn't as small as Moriko thought but it was small. There were two beds set onto the floor, not so far away from each other. It was already past dinner time, so about time to go to bed. Moriko wasn't that hungry, neither was Toushirou. So they decided to go to bed.

Moriko couldn't sleep that well. One because her captain was just a few inches away from her, two she was falling head over heels for him, and thirdly because she was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic. Moriko turned her head and closed her eyes. She finally feel asleep. She rolled over a bit later, her arm landing onto Toushirou's chest.

Toushirou, sleeping like a baby, felt a slight pressure against his chest. Then it started to ache. He lifted his head to see an arm settled on his chest. His eyes widen.

"Ghost?!" He thought. Then he trailed the arm to a shoulder, covered with raven black hair, then up to an angelic face. He sighed and lifted her arm up, then just when he was going to settle it somewhere else he was flung over Moriko's body. He was laying over her body, he blushed lightly trying to get up.

Moriko heard a soft thud and opened her eyes. She felt weighed down, like something was sitting on her. She tried to get up but saw a small silvery fluff.

Toushirou noticed that Moriko was struggling to get up, then it was then that there eyes clicked. Moriko blushed a deep red and then laid back down. She closed her eyes then opened them again.

"It wasn't a dream..." She thought to herself.

Toushirou blushed as well, he sat up away from Moriko. Then she sat up, looking at him with a face of a dead ghost.

Urahara had been watching the whole time, since he heard the Crash from the closet.

"Awk-ward!!" He sang happily laughing a bit. Moriko and Toushirou looked over there shoulders to see a pink Urahara. They scream and tossed there pillows at him.

"Urahara you freak!!" They both yelled.

Cold like ice, sweet as sugar.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: In this chapter Moriko and Toushirou will fight a few hollows and something out of the ordinary might happen. Maybe. I hope you like it.

**Chapter Six**

The next morning Moriko was still a bit embarrassed about what happened last night. She sighed and let the thought slip away. Toushirou on the other hand couldn't even look her straight in the eye. He kept thinking about what happened last night. He couldn't sleep through the night without thinking about what happened.

Why is it that a small accident like that hanging over Toushirou's head. Was it because he hasn't experienced anything like that before. He had an ache in his heart from when Momo attacked him, but now it's a different ache. Not an ache, but an urge for more. Toushirou wanted to find out where it was coming from, this urge in his chest. The more he thought about the more anxious he became. He shook his head vigorously. No one was currently in the room except him. Moriko left to take a shower and to eat breakfast. Just when he was so in thought Moriko stepped in.

"Good Mor-ning Captain!!" She sang. It was like she had forgotten everything that had happened last night. So he thought. Moriko was still hot on the inside, her heart still pounding from when he touched her. She wanted more, but didn't know how to get it. Toushirou hadn't answer her greeting. He was still to nervous to talk to her. Moriko furrowed her brow.

"Why isn't he talking to me?" She asked herself. She lifted her hand to pat his shoulder, but her hand was hesitant. She forced down softly onto his shoulder, sending an electric shock down both of there spines. Moriko left her hand there for a moment, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Is something wrong..?" She whispered. Toushirou shook his head, his hand inching closer to hers. Then Urahara stepped into the room, he grinned at the two. They found his grin quite alarming, Moriko's eye twitched, while Toushirou stepped back a bit.

"I see we have a bit of a romance here don't we?" He asked raising his eye brow, making his face even more scary than it was. The two looked at each other and blushed a bit.

"What are you talking about you perverted old man? He's just my captain!" Moriko finally said. "He's so right.." Moriko told herself.

Toushirou looked at her, while she winked at him. He blushed a bit and stood up.

"Hey old man, do you have any food?" He asked, finally speaking. Urahara jutted his bottom lip out.

"I'm not that old am I?" He asked.

"Oh yes you are." Said Yoruichi.

"I thought you loved me!"

"When I die you'll be the last person on my will."

"Oh Yoruichi you big sour puss!" He said leaving the room to chase Yoruichi.

Moriko stood up and went towards the door. Toushirou got up and opened his mouth, asking her where she was going.

"Where....are you going?" He asked. Moriko turned around and looked at him, she smiled.

"I'm gonna take a walk." She answered. Toushirou thought about it. She was a sweet girl, who was beautiful, who was going on a walk by herself. That wouldn't end very well. Waiting long enough Moriko turned back and started for the door again. Toushirou quickly grabbed her hand, Moriko turning around quickly.

"You shouldn't go by yourself. I go with you." He offered. Moriko smiled and nodded. So they changed and stepped out of Urahara's shop.

"Don't forget! Dinner's at six!" He called out behind him. It was winter by the time Toushirou and Moriko had arrived. Snow banks formed on the sidewalk, and small chills went here and there.

"It's such a nice day today!" Moriko exclaimed. Toushirou just stared ahead, he was very fond of the season winter. The cold never got to him it gave him a warm feeling. When he thought about warm feelings, that thought came back. Moriko stared at her captain. He was doing it again, no answering her. She frowned.

"Captain are you sure there's nothing wrong?" She asked. Toushirou looked over his shoulder. He saw her face and melted.

"N-no......nothing's wrong." He answered. Moriko hopped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Are you sure? You've been acting funny since last nig-" Moriko cut off there by the hollow scream, then a child scream. The two looked over head, seeing a hollow holding a child in its hand. Moriko pulled out a small candy dispenser with a small chibi fox sitting on top. She popped one of the soul candies into her mouth, stepping out of her body. Toushirou doing the same.

The two bodies wandered around aimlessly, looking around. Moriko and Toushirou went for the hollow. It was an average size-hollow, the child however was a lost soul. Moriko sliced the hollows arm off, the child falling out of the black mist of the hollows arm. Moriko went for the child, while Toushirou went for the hollow. He sliced the middle, the hollows scream fading away slowly.

Once Toushirou landed, Moriko was speaking to the child.

"It's okay. I'm not the bad guy." She said in a sweet tone.

"Now can you tell me where you mommy and daddy went?" She asked.

"Th-they w-were g-gone when I st-stepped out of the c-car." The boy said through his tears.

"Do you want to go where you parents went?" The little boy nodded, while Moriko smiled.

"Close your eyes and open them when you don't hear my voice." She said, the boy closing his eyes. She took the halt of her zanpactou and placed it against his forehead. He disappeared through a beam of like.

Moriko smiled, turning to her captain. He was looking for there bodies.

"Cap-tain!" She sang catching up with him. He looked behind her, then looked ahead.

"Where did our bodies go?" He asked looking around. Moriko looked as well, she spotted a dart of silver hair go down the curb of the side walk. She grabbed Toushirou's hand and ran towards them. Once again a electric feeling went down there spines. Toushirou put a tighter grip on her hand, something tug in his chest.

The two caught up with their gigas. Moriko let go of Toushirou's hand, pulling out a red glove with a white skull. She pulled it onto her hand and ran her fingers through the stomach of the giga. Her body fell to the ground. Moriko tossed the glove over to Toushirou, he doing the same. They both stepped into their bodies.

"What should we do now?" Moriko asked, looking over at her captain. Toushirou didn't answer, Moriko frowned. She stopped and turned around.

"If something's wrong captain you can tell me!" She said looking at him. Toushirou sighed.

"I told you nothing is wrong!" He said back. Moriko furrowed her brow.

"If it was about last night you can tell me." She whispered. His heart began to race, she knew all along.

"Well is it?" She said raising her voice a bit. Toushirou looked at her, he felt so bad not answering her. But he didn't know what to say, it was the ache in his chest that over powered him. Moriko waited for an answer, she stepped closer to him.

"Please tell me. I don't feel right when you don't speak." She whispered again. Toushirou looked at her again, and sighed.

"It was about last night.." He finally started, Moriko smiled. Was it true that he was beginning to form feelings for Moriko? It has been six years, they have gone through so much together. But there was also Momo, who had been there longer than Moriko. Toushirou was so confused, he couldn't think straight anymore. Moriko looked at him and smiled. It was true, she was in love with her captain. But she wanted to know how he felt about her. She always knew that something was going on between him and Momo, but Moriko thought she must've sparked something here as well.

"So what now?" Toushirou finally asked, breaking the silence. Moriko shrugged, just then she felt someone tug on her jacket. She turned around quickly, she saw a man in tattered clothing grinning at her.

"How 'bout you can I get a drink foxy lady?" He asked grabbing her hand. Moriko pulled away, opening her mouth to speak.

"Get away from me you dirty old man." She said grabbing Toushirou's hand, walking away. There it was, the electric feeling went down their spines. The man grabbed her coat again, pulling harder.

"I don't take no for an answer." He said fiercely. Moriko rolled her eyes, she sighed.

"Well I don't go out with ugly dumb-asses like you." She replied with a sneer smile.

"Why you little!" The man said raising his hand to slap her, but Toushirou grabbed her hand and ran off. The man chased after them, until they crossed a train road. The electric feeling went down their spines once again.

"So what now?" Moriko asked, Toushirou shrugging. Moriko looked up to see a giant clock tower, the time read six thirty.

"Damn we missed dinner. Wanna get a bite to eat?" She asked. Toushirou nodded, while the two wondered the streets looking for a place to eat. The two found a small oriental food stand that didn't charge much, but served Sake.

The two were served two plates of food and a slim white bottle of Sake. Moriko snickered at the thought of drinking. She didn't drink much, but she did once in a while.

"So Captain are you old enough to drink?" She asked jokingly. Toushirou frowned.

"Old enough, how about you?" He asked bouncing the joke back. An hour passed, the owner stared at the two. Their heads were faced down and the plates were empty. The man tapped Toushirou on the shoulder, his head bouncing up.

"What was that?" He said aloud. The man flinched.

"Um..Sir you've got to pay." He said to Toushirou. Toushirou was still a bit sober to count money and walk home, but he didn't know if Moriko can. He touched her shoulder, she sat up immediately.

"Yes sir I would like another cup!!" She said standing up.

"Alright I've got to go home! They're waiting for me!!" She said starting to walk away. Toushirou threw some money onto the table and went after Moriko.

"Moriko!" He called out after her. Moriko turned around and waved a bit, her face pink from over drinking. He caught up with her and grabbed her hand. An electric jolt went down his spine. Moriko being drunk, felt nothing. Toushirou guided her back to Urahara's shop, Urahara sitting outside.

"Oh my what happened here?!" He asked gleefully. Toushirou ignored him and the gibberish Moriko was saying. The two stepped into the small room, Toushirou slamming the door shut.

"I being the most sober should watch what your doing.." He said to himself. He peeled his jacket off of the sweater he wore and tossed it over to the side. Moriko did the same, after that she fell back her head hitting her pillow. Moriko fell asleep minutes later, Toushirou staying up all night watching her. He thought about what happened the other night and drifted of to sleep.

Electrifies the heart, tingles the skin.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: I'm so sorry for the misspellings and forgotten letters in the other chapters! I'll try my hardest to catch those. I hope enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Seven**

Moriko's head pounded from last night. She forgot mostly everything that happened the night before, she only remembered eating and drinking. She sat up slowly, looking around for her captain. Moriko rubbed her head softly, thinking the pain would go away. But it just worse.

"And that's why I don't drink often..." She muttered to herself. Her eyes darted around the room in search of her captain until she noticed a serene figure sitting in the corner. He was so at peace, it was like the only silence he had was when he slept.

Moriko crawled over there a bit. She pulled her hand up to his hair, then slowly down to his face. Something ran down her spine. It was that feeling again, the only feeling her captain can give her. He was so cold, was he always this cold? Moriko pulled her other hand down to his hand, pulling his sleeve up. Her forefinger trailed up along his arm, cold as ice.

Toushirou felt something strolling up and around his arm, and something else touching his face. He opened his eyes a bit, he saw a figure, but he couldn't make out who it was. The figure had a feminine body, long dark hair, and whose fingers where hot as fire.

He opened his eyes all the way and saw Moriko. He didn't respond, no blush or sigh. Nothing. Moriko's eyes went up to his face, she didn't blush or back away either. They froze like that, his hand crawling up to hers.

Then their hands clicked, sending that electric feeling down both of their spines. Toushirou slowly pulled Moriko into his arms, and held her. His arm snaked around her waist, while hers around his neck. They both closed their eyes and inhaled the intoxicating smell of two different things. Toushirou had smelled a burnt out fire, while Moriko had smelled an iced-out tundra.

Something tugged on Toushirou's heart a small electric feeling he felt in his spine was sent to his heart now. While Moriko's whole body tingled. They froze like that for a long time, until the door clicked. They both turned their heads to see Urahara's aw-struck face, slowly closing the door.

"Are they okay?" Yoruichi asked, a tear practically falling down Urahara's face.

"They're just going through a phase." He sniffled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they're in love! It's something you wouldn't understand." Urahara exclaimed turning to face Yoruichi.

"I understand love."

"Then why don't you love me?!" Urahara said trying to bear hug Yoruichi. She stepped away quickly, Urahara falling flat onto his face.

"Hater." He muttered.

Moriko and Toushirou pulled away after Urahara had stepped in. The both of them didn't say anything, didn't even blush or react. Nothing. The room was silent. Moriko had listen in to Urahara and Yoruichi's conversation. Was it true that they were falling it love? Was it true that her captain might have feelings for her? Not just the feelings of a squad member but of something else.

Toushirou was trying to go straight foreword with this. Was he starting to form the same feelings he formed for Momo for Moriko? She stood up, "where was she going?" Toushirou asked himself.

He stood up as well, he grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a normal tone. Moriko smiled.

"Don't we have a mission?" She asked pulling him out of the tiny room. They sat and ate breakfast with the others and hurried outside. Small white dots fell from the sky, icy winds went past Moriko's face. It reminded her of Toushirou, cold but sweet. The two walked side by side down the street. They hadn't said anything since they were in the room. This silence reminded Moriko of when she and Toushirou had first met. She laughed a bit. Toushirou looked at her awkwardly.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing.."

"Oh come on you can tell me."

"No you'll think I'm a freak."

"I won't I promise."

"And besides if it's about me I want to hear." He added. Moriko smiled deviously.

"I'll tell you if you can catch me!!" She said running off into a patch of white snow, Toushirou following after her. The two chased each other, Moriko feeling really tired stopped. Toushirou took the stopping as an advantage. He tackled her and the fell onto the ground. The two stared at each other, Toushirou on top of Moriko.

"I got you." He panted. Moriko smiled and laughed a bit. He furrowed his brow.

"I caught you! Tell me what was so funny!" He demanded, pushing his face closer to hers. Moriko giggled and blow warm air in his face.

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because..." Moriko began.

"Come on tell me! I'm dying to hear it!" He begged.

"Because..." She went on.

"Moriko-chan!" He pleaded.

"Because I forgot silly!" She finished. Toushirou, dumb-struck, stared at her. He was hesitant, he moved his face closer to hers. His cool breath tickled Moriko's face, while her warm breath peeled away the cold from Toushirou's face.

He inched his face closer to hers, their lips just about to touch. When a hollow screamed. The two looked at it, the thing was coming for them. Moriko jumped out of her giga, and threw the helpless body into a tree. Toushirou jumped into a tree, watching Moriko fight. She was strong enough to fight a small hollow like that, so there was no point in going out of the giga just to go back in. Moriko sliced down the middle of the hollow, it bellowed in pain.

"Was I just about to kiss her?" Toushirou asked himself. "Am I really falling in love with Moriko?" Toushirou looked at her. There wasn't anything wrong with her. She was sweet beautiful, strong...willing.

"Cap-tain!!" Moriko chimed, waving her arm signaling that the hollow was gone.

"You can come down now." She said. Toushirou looked at her and smiled.

"You don't have to call me 'captain'." He said. Moriko raised her eye brow.

"But you're my captain. I should address you properly." She threw it back to him.

"But we're in the world of the living. You can call me Toushirou." He said.

"But it doesn't sound right!" She wined.

"Well get used to it." He told her jumping down from the tree.

"Tou-shi-rou." Moriko sounded out.

"See that wasn't that hard." He said looking at her, Moriko pouted.

Moriko thought about when they fell onto the ground, had he almost kissed her? Or was he just trying to fool with her emotions? Moriko didn't know what to think. She wanted to think that her and her captain were sparking something, but he could still have a burning flame for Momo?

Toushirou on the other hand didn't know whether he still loved Momo, or was freezing up for Moriko. Speaking of Momo, when Moriko and Toushirou go back to the Soul Society Moriko has to bring Momo he dinner. Toushirou opened his mouth to speak.

"Moriko-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"When we go back to the Soul Society, you must bring Momo her dinner." He said. Moriko gritted her teeth again.

"Yes sir.." Moriko said through her teeth.

The two made it on time for dinner this night. They ate, laughed, talk, and finished. Moriko strolled to the closet, Toushirou following behind her. He opened the small door and stepped in. Moriko sat on the white bedding, waiting for Toushirou to sit as well. They looked at each other, Moriko opened her mouth to speak.

"So Toushirou... did you mean it when you were about to ki-" Moriko was cut off there, Urahara opened the door.

"I shouldn't hear talking!!" He sang flapping his fan in front of his face. He slammed the door shut. Toushirou's heart was racing. She was going to mention the almost-to-be-kiss.

Moriko waved at him good night and laid her head down. Toushirou sighed and laid his head down as well.

"What a troublesome dilemma." He whispered to himself. Urahara knocked on the door.

"No talking!!" He chimed. Toushirou groaned.

Sings like a bird, kills like a wolf.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Something big happens. So I warn you!!! Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight**

Moriko heard an annoying knocking, it sounded like it was coming from the door. She tried to ignore it by letting mindless thoughts flow through her head. "Why doesn't it snow in the Soul Society?" One voice said. "Why do people have to be so stupid some times?" "Why doesn't Captain Hitsugaya love me?" One small voice whispered. Moriko tried to push that thought away, but it crawled back into her mind. She thought about it. "Why doesn't he love me?" She asked herself. Moriko turned her body, facing her captain. She stared at his face, thinking negative about herself.

"He wouldn't love me because I'm just to.... hard to watch out for! I also get hurt and I need this and that. Someone needy like me doesn't deserve someone like him. So perfect, sweet, funny...always there for you." Her thoughts went on and on and on until she thought herself to sleep.

Now Toushirou on the other hand hadn't been sleeping all night. That one scene kept rolling into his head. He almost kissed her, he was so close yet so far. Was it true that Toushirou had forgotten about Momo and went for someone more.... ambitious? Moriko was always the one to talk back, asking about this and that. But he liked her mindless chatter. It gave him time to talk to someone, besides Rangiku who just went on and on about things Toushirou didn't need to hear.

......................

Rangiku didn't like commanding the men, they only stared at her chest in stead of her. She was sick and tired of them, she wanted Toushirou back. The men did the opposite of what she said, and they always bothered her at night.

Rangiku laid in her bed, sound asleep, until a loud pounding on the doors awoken her. She groaned and grabbed her zanpactou. Rangiku sat up and sluggishly went for the door.

"Oh Lieutenant-sama!" One man called.

"I finished sending those documents you wanted!" Another shouted. Rangiku rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She screamed at them, all of the men flinched.

"We're sorry.." One whispered walking away.

"We didn't mean to be so annoying. If you wanted us to leave you alone you could've said."

Rangiku looked at the one who had just spoke.

"You wanted me to tell you?! I did tell you!" She said furiously smoke coming out of her ears. The rest of the men ran away like a mouse to a cat. Rangiku slammed the door shut and went back to bed.

......................

Night was long, everyone peacefully snoring and rolling around, except for one Toushirou. He couldn't decided on who wanted more, Moriko or Momo. He was so confused with this, he looked at Moriko. She was facing him as well.

Moriko tends to talk in her sleep if something was bothering her, which something was. Her lips began to move, less than a whisper escaped her lips. Toushirou watched her lips, trying to make out the words. They she began to speak in a normal tone.

"Why don't you...." She whispered the end, Toushirou looked at her puzzled, he crawled over to her and laid down on his pillow.

"Don't what?" He asked through a hushed voice. Moriko sighed and turned over. Toushirou frowned and sat up. He fiddled with her hair, Moriko turned over again. Their faces just inches away. Moriko warm breath kissed Toushirou soft cold skin. He stared at her sleepy face, his cool hand pulled up to her warm face. He stroked the soft skin lovingly, her face twitching. Moriko felt a cool brush stroke her face, leaving a cool spot on her warm face. She opened her eyes to see Toushirou inches away from her face. They stared at each other emotionlessly. Toushirou slowly went into kiss her, but the door slammed open.

" Good Morning my love birds!!" Urahara sang. Moriko jumped at his cheery voice, while Toushirou sat up, staring at Urahara.

"Break-fast is rea-dy!" Urahara sang closing the door behind him. Toushirou got up first and headed, Moriko without thinking followed after him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her arms. She pecked him on the cheek and left the room. Toushirou look at her astonished, his forefinger going over the spot.

Moriko was shaking when she left the room. Why did she kiss him? And so suddenly? Moriko was confused, her finger touched her lips. They were tingling. She wanted more, but thought it would be too alarming. And besides Toushirou doesn't love her. So she thinks.

The two ate breakfast with Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Yoruichi, and Urahara of course. They all went on and on about this and that, neither Toushirou or Moriko saying a word. The two never spoke to each other the whole day until it was time to go to bed.

Moriko couldn't look at Toushirou when they were about to go to sleep, she was to scared of what he was going to say. She sat on her bedding and began to lay down. Toushirou on the other hand wanted to know why she kissed him, was it because she did love him? Or was it because she wasn't thinking straight.

Before Moriko could lay her head he grabbed her shoulder pulling her closer to his face. The two stared emotionless, not moving a bit. They stared into each others eyes, waiting for words. Toushirou's cool breath melted on Moriko's warm skin, her hot breath dissolved on the icy skin of his.

"Why?" He asked in a small whisper. Moriko looked at him, thinking of an answer.

"I-I d-don't know.." She whispered back. He looked at her and, his movements undecided. He leaned in closer to her face. His heart told him to kiss her, but her brain told him no. "What about Momo?" It said. Toushirou thought about Momo, she so sweet and caring and fragile yet she attacked him head on believing that he had killed Aizen. Did she care more about Aizen or him. Toushirou was so confused.

He then thought about Moriko. She was so fierce and so sweet at the same time. Although she could get annoying she never attacked him for anything. He didn't know who to chose, Moriko was so beautiful and so elegant while Momo was so sweet and was there since they were in the Shinigami Academy. Without thinking Toushirou pressed his lips against hers, Moriko's eyes widened, then faded. They froze like that for a few seconds until he pulled away.

Toushirou still didn't know who he wanted more, Moriko or Momo. He was in a tough dilemma. They were both so near and dear to him, but he needed to chose one.

Sly like fox, mean as an ox.

A/N: Lol I made that one rhyme! Something bad happens in chapter nine. I'll give you a small tiny hint: Momo.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Gah! I'm terrible! I keeping on forgetting words and letters! I'm so sorry readers. Well anyways these next few chapters will be pretty short compared to the others so beware. I'm sorry, I lied. Momo doesn't come up in this chapter, but the next few.

**Chapter Nine **

Moriko and Toushirou weren't sleeping well after what happened. They tossed and turned, stared at each other's pretending-to-be-asleep face, and laid there. Things flew into and out off their heads, things like "Why did I do that?" or "Does he really love me?" and sometimes "Maybe it was a pity kiss." The thought ran over and over again, flowing freely in the empty space of Moriko's mind. She couldn't take it, she sat up and shook her head.

"Go away!" She whispered to herself. The thought flooded more and more until only one voice spoke. A small yet sad voice. It spoke loud and proud, speaking its mind.

"Maybe it was a pity kiss." It said. Moriko shook her head again.

"It couldn't be?" She asked it.

"How can you be so sure?"

"B-because he's my captain! He's been with me for so long! If you can be with someone for so long and not have feelings for them then....."

"Then what?"

"Then I don't know!" Moriko sighed and laid back down, she closed her eyes trying to sleep. That small voice haunted her throughout the night. It kept saying the same thing over and over again.

Toushirou on the other hand fidget a lot after that small kiss. He couldn't stop moving around. He was so bugged by it that sometimes at night he would get up and walk around the whole shop and come back. After a small walk around the shop, Toushirou went back to the room, he sat on his bedding. He touched his lips, they were still warm from what happened. Then a small cold voice spoke to him.

"Why did you do that?" It asked innocently.

"I don't k-know.."

"Is it because you love her?"

"I don't know.."

"What about Momo-chan?"

"I'm just confused."

"Well you have to chose one of them don't you?"

"I know. But who?"

"Well if you can't decide then you don't get neither of them."

"But I want one of them."

"Well then pick one."

"I don't know who!"

"Then no one for you."

"Shut up."

"That's not very nice."

"I don't care. Leave me alone."

"If you say so." The voice said, echoing away. Toushirou looked over at Moriko. She was asleep. He wanted to go over there and touch her, but he didn't feel it was right. He laid his head down. Moriko turned over, their faces looking at each other. Moriko didn't open her eyes when she felt a cool breath peel away on her face. His finger slowly made its way up to her face. His cool fingers touched her warm face, then went down a bit to her lips. Moriko felt the something cool run over her lips, she opened her eyes. It was Toushirou. They stared at each other for a long time, until Urahara stepped in.

"Oh isn't this just precious!" He exclaimed.

"Breakfast is ready!!" He said closing the door behind him, leaving them alone again. They stared at each other then got up. They ate breakfast, killed some hollows, and repeated the whole thing over again.

Speechlessness, nonsense, nothing.


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Alrighty, Toushirou and Moriko just hang out a bit. I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter Ten**

The rest of the week went by slowly. Urahara took them to places, they sometimes went out to eat, and they hung out with Ichigo and Rukia. How that went was pretty awkward.

"'_Oh you two are no fun! You never leave the shop. How about you two go and hang out with Ichigo and Rukia today?' Urahara offered. Toushirou looked at Moriko and shrugged. 'Sure." They both answered. And so the two met up with Ichigo and Rukia. They played in the park, ate some lunch and just walked around. That was when an awkward conversation started up._

'_Oi Toushirou. You haven't been speaking that much.'Ichigo started. Toushirou looked at him. _

'_Am I suppose to talk?' He replied._

'_I mean it's just weird. You do talk don't you?' _

'_Of course I do. There's just nothing to talk about.' Rukia looked at Moriko. She was following behind Toushirou pretty closely._

'_Hey Moriko-chan?'_

'_Hmm?'_

'_Why are you following Toushirou-san so closely?' She asked eyeing the two. Toushirou looked at Moriko, they both blushed._

'_B-because he's my captain and I should follow him.' Moriko answered._

'_Oh is that so?' Moriko nodded._

'_Are you sure you two aren't hiding something?' Toushirou flushed red, while Moriko looked away._

'_Oh I see we have a secret romance here!' Rukia exclaimed. Ichigo looked at her._

'_Romance? Are you kidding me dammit. Moriko-chan is probably blackmailing him!' Ichigo said._

'_Didn't you see how they blushed! It's a romance!' _

'_Blackmailing. She probably has some dirt on him!' Ichigo said._

'_Romance!'_

'_Blackmail!'_

'_Romance!' _

'_Blackmail!' They screamed at each other, attracting attention. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and pinched at his nose._

'_Haha! I got your nose!' She said running away. Ichigo looked at her._

'_I'm not a child! I know you don't have my nose!' He said. Rukia looked back and pulled out a red glove. _

'_Well then if I can't get your nose I'll take your body!' She said shoving her fingers through the body, Ichigo falling onto his bottom. Rukia grabbed the hollow body and ran away._

'_Hey give me my body back!' Ichigo said chasing after Rukia._

'_Never!!'_ _Toushirou looked at Moriko and furrowed his brow._

'_Lets go back to the shop.' He offered. She nodded her head and they walked back to the shop. _

_Urahara was sitting outside with Yoruichi by the time the two came back._

' _Oh where did Ichigo and Rukia go?' He asked._

'_They got into a small fight.' Toushirou replied._

'_About what?'_

'_Something you'll never figure out.' Toushirou said walking into the shop, Moriko following._

'_What were they arguing about?' Urahara asked, looking at Yoruichi._

'_Ha and you said I wouldn't understand love.' She said getting up, walking into the shop._

'_Wait! I don't get it! Come back!' Urahara screamed running after Yoruichi. "_

They all ate dinner, watched a meteor shower and went to bed. Moriko looked at Toushirou, his eyes were closed. She smiled a bit and closed her eyes.

Think, speak, act.


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: This will the last short chapter....I hope. Nothing much happens in here. I hope you like this one!

**Chapter Eleven **

Moriko and Toushirou were only staying one last night in Urahara's shop until they had to leave to go back to the Soul Society. The next morning the two woke up from a loud sob.

"I don't want them to leave!!" Said Urahara.

"But they have to go." Yoruichi said.

"They were so cute together!!"

"Yeah keep dreaming." Yoruichi said rolling her eyes.

"Unless..." Urahara said looking at Yoruichi with puppy eyes.

"You could fall in love with me?" He begged.

"Never." She said walking away. Urahara grabbed her leg.

"Let go of me you old man!" She said struggling to pull her leg out.

"Not until you say you love me!" He said taking kicks to the face. He let go once Yoruichi kicked him across the face.

"OW! My face! My devilishly handsome face!" He screamed.

"Serves you right." Yoruichi said walking away. Toushirou and Moriko stared at the door, and then looked at each other.

"I think we should get going." Toushirou said getting up. He opened the door and stepped out, Moriko following. Urahara was still on the floor when they stepped out. His face read "heartbroken."

"Hey old man we're gonna get going. Thanks for the room." Toushirou said walking away.

Moriko walked the opposite way saying goodbye to the others. Then she caught up with Toushirou. Yoruichi was sitting outside, the Senkaimon opened.

"I'll catch you two love birds later." She said waving goodbye. Toushirou looked at Moriko who was blushing a bit. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Moriko-chan?"

"I know bring Momo her dinner..." She finished for him. The wooden doors opened to a mountainous area. A tower settled in the middle of everything.

"No way we have to walk?" Moriko whined.

"I'm afraid so." Toushirou said. The two walked across a sandy-land, silent as night. The two made it half way across the desolate waste land when dusk struck. They decided to make a fire and camp out for the night. Moriko started the fire. She looked at her captain, who was staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, a shiver went down her spine. Toushirou shook his head. He tossed his cloak over to her.

"It's cold out." He said looking away. Moriko wrapped the long cloak around her body. It was cold, and had a intoxicating icy smell to it. Moriko looked over at Toushirou, he was staring at the sky. She stood up, her steps hesitant, strolled over to Toushirou. He looked at her while she sat down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, he stared her. She smiled and winked at him, Toushirou blushed and smiled. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her warm body closer to his cool one.

**Meanwhile at the Soul Society......**

Renji strolled in the office of his superior. He looked at the papers, sat on the couch, looked out the window, waiting for Byakuya to return.

"Damn where did that prissy bitch get to." Renji said, a shadow stood behind him. Renji slowly turned his head around to see his captain, emotionless.

"So I appear to be a 'prissy bitch' to you now?" Byakuya asked eyeing down Renji.

"Taicho! I didn't see you there....haha.." He said backing away slowly. Byakuya followed.

"For saying such nonsense you will have to run around the whole Soul Society ten times, do all of my paper work, and scrub Jidanbou-san's feet." Byakuya listed. Renji jumped, his eyes twitched.

"Jidanbou?! He's huge!!" Renji complained.

"Exactly. Now the 'prissy bitch' commands you to run." Byakuya said throwing Renji out the window.

"Of course I get the dirty work." He muttered to himself.

Byakuya turned around and sat on his couch, sipping tea.

"Prissy, no. A bitch? Hell yes." He told himself.

......................

Kenpachi strolled down the silent halls of his squad corridor. Yachiru popped from behind his back.

"Ken-chan! I think we're lost."

"Dammit Yachiru you told me to go this way, so don't blame any of this on me." He snapped.

"No I said go left! You went right Ken-Chan!" She corrected.

"No you said 'Oh Ken-chan go this way! They're this way!'" He imitated Yachiru.

"Well Ken-chan I don't sound like that, and I said that way!" She said pointing to the left. Kenpachi sighed.

"We just went to the left!" He yelled.

"No we went right!"

"Left dammit!"

"No Right!!"

"You know how about we go straight...?" He asked looking behind his back. Yachiru smiled.

"I hope you're right! We better find the dining hall soon! My tummy is talking to me." She stated.

"Well then tell your tummy to shut up. Well be there soon."

Intoxication.


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: I've decided to use more Japanese words like 'Taicho' and 'Fukutaicho' in stead of the occasional 'Captain!' and 'Lieutenant'. Sorry I didn't start out like that in the beginning! Hee hee. This chapter will be just what's going on with everybody. We'll just take a step away from Moriko and Toushirou for a little. Hope you love it!

**Chapter Twelve**

Shaded by the straw hat, Shusui slept peacefully. A small piece of a wheat like grass stuck out of his mouth, starting to tingle a bit. Light foot steps echoed on the roof. His straw hat lifted off, the bright sun blinded him. He looked up to see his fukutaicho, Nanao. He smiled light, the grass moving upwards.

"Hello Nanao. You look ravishing today." He joked, his fukutaicho frowning.

"Taicho-sama! Quit fooling around. You have duties to attend to." Said Nanao.

"Well I would go, but it's such a gorgeous day today. Don't you agree?" He said looking up to Nanao.

"Yes I do agree, but you'll be dead if you don't finish your paperwork." She said. Shusui looked at her and smiled.

"I would love to finish my paper work, but once again I have accidently picked the wrong grass to stick in my mouth." He said.

"Well have you ever decided to pull it out?" She said yanking the grass out of his mouth, Shusui sighed.

"Do I really have to go do paper work right now?" He whined, Nanao pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes Taicho you do. If you don't then I don't know what will happen." She said walking away from Shusui. He stood up and stretched a bit. He followed Nanao, hopping down onto the balcony stepping into the small office space.

......................

Renji had finished his ten laps around the whole Soul Society and scrubbed Jidanbou-san's feet. The last thing was to finish his Taicho's paper work.

"How hard could it be to finish Taicho-sama's paper work?" Renji said to himself stepping into the office of his superior.

"Taicho I finished the ten laps, and scrubbed Jidanbou-san's feet. Now give me the paper work!" He said looking around. He was puzzled, the paper work was no where in sight, also because his Taicho didn't answer him.

Byakuya sipped his tea quietly, his eyes closed. Once he heard Renji step in he looked at him. Byakuya let the question sink in. He never really did his paper work, only when Yama-jii said so. So to make it look like he did his paper work, Byakuya stuff his papers in the back. He never told anyone about it. But he felt Renji needed to know, it was his punishment.

Byakuya set the small porcelain tea cup on the brown table. He opened his mouth to speak.

"It's all in the back, just open the closet on your right." He said emotionlessly. Renji sighed and strolled to the back. He found the door, 'It should be much if he leaves it in a closet.' Renji grinned. He set his large hand on the small knob, and twisted it to the right. It clicked, he pulled the door open. Before he could run, thousands of paper toppled onto him.

"Eck!" He said through the papers. His hands peeled through the papers, his head still under.

"Good luck sorting them through." Byakuya said getting up to leave the room.

......................

Kenpachi and Yachiru still wondered the halls, their stomachs bellowed from starvation.

"Damn Yachiru. I told you we should've gone left."

"No you said right!"

"Don't start that again."

"Don't start what?" Kenpachi sighed. Then a gust of warm air blow at their faces, it smelled like food. Yachiru looked at Kenpachi and smiled.

"Go that way Ken-Chan!!" She cried, the two of them dashing to the open dining hall. They scarfed down bowls and plates of food, scaring the chefs.

"I told you we should've gone left!" Yachiru said through a mouthful of food. Kenpachi patted her on the head.

......................

Ikkaku and Yumichika strolled down the streets of the Soul Society. They talked about numerous things, until they hit a dead end.

"Dammit Ikkaku I told you we should've gone left. It's almost time for my beauty sleep!" Yumichika said patting his face.

"Don't get your panties in a knot. We'll get back to the corridor. And is beauty the only thing you talk about?!" He screamed at his comrade. Yumichicka waved his hand at him.

"You're just jealous of my stunning beauty! You wish you had hair like mine!" He said patting his hair.

"Jealous my ass!" Ikkaku said, he looked over at Yumichicka once he mentioned his baldness.

"What did you say about my head?" He said eyeing Yumichicka deviously, hanging over him.

"I said you're a bald idiot!" He lied. Ikkaku looked at him, his hands going for Yumichicka's hair.

"You'll be bald as well when I'm finished with you!" Ikkaku said. Yumichika looked at his bald friend and winced. He jumped and tried to run away.

......................

Rangiku sat in her Taicho's office finishing any leftover paper work. She finally had some peace and quiet, but she hoped that Toushirou and Moriko were alright.

"Oh Taicho-sama, Moriko-chan! I hope you guys are fine." Rangiku said to herself.

......................

Toushirou and Moriko slept on the loose sand, when Toushirou sneezed then Moriko. The two sat up and looked at each other.

"I think I might be catching a cold." They said simultaneously, they stared at each other and laughed. Moriko noticed the fire went out. It left an intoxicating smell of burnt fire wood, but not as intoxicating as the icy smell of her Taicho.

Stained red, forever hold your mark.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: I am so sorry that I didn't post a chapter yesterday! Nothing super huge happens. The next chapter will be a bit of a winter special! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Thirteen**

Moriko sat up, she heard an odd rumble in the sand as though it was alive. She looked around, the land was vacant. No one was in sight, and the Soul Society was a few miles away. Then the sand began to shake, Maraca stood up. The white cloak of her Taicho still tightly around her. She fumbled to her Taicho and sat down.

"Taicho! There's a weird rumbling in the sand. It's like its hungry or something." She whispered into his ear. Something warm tickled Toushirou's ear, he opened his eyes to see Moriko hanging over him. The ground began to shake, the two looked behind them. Something bugled out of the ground, bellowing. A white skull-like head came up, a black shadowy body following.

Moriko and Toushirou stared at the large hollowing, it staring back at them. Moriko set her hand on her zanpactou, ready to draw whenever. Toushirou grabbed her shoulder and her back. They backed away slowly, hoping the hollow wouldn't noticed. But it did. The hollow followed their every step, getting closer. Then it raised its arm, swinging it towards the two.

Moriko pulled out her zanpactou, blocking the arm. She closed her eyes, the hot air blew through her hair.

"Kashou Burrakukasai!" She said, her eyes turning from a creamy orange to a deathly red. Her zanpactou turned from a thick sword, into a thin red katana. The heat from her zanpactou burned into the flesh of the hollow. It bellowed in pain. Moriko turned her zanpactou to its side, slicing down the forearm of the hollow. Black, murky blood spewed out of the arm. Toushirou ran towards her, grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

The hollow snaked behind them, grabbing a hold of Moriko's leg. She fell into the sand, the hollow slowly dragging her closer to itself.

"Taicho!" Moriko screamed, Toushirou trying to take a grab of her hand but failed. The long thin claws dug into Moriko's calf, she cried out in pain. Her warm blood mixed in with the sand, leaving a trail while she was being dragged by the hollow. Moriko's fingers tried to get her zanpactou but were to far away.

Toushirou pulled his zanpactou out of its sheath, he ran towards the hollow. He sliced down the middle of the hollow, it roared in pain. The shadowy figure began to disintegrate, the skull falling to the ground. The sand grew thicker and changed in color. It went from a light tan to a deep maroon color. Moriko put her hand over the puncture holes, blood seeping through.

Toushirou hurried over to her, hold his captain's cloak. He wrapped it around her calf, the snowy white turning into a light red.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worry in his eyes. Moriko smiled, it said everything was fine.

"Don't worry Taicho! It's nothing, just a scratch!" Moriko lied, the holes in her leg hurt worse than when she broke her arm. Toushirou put his arms under her and lifted her slowly, an electric jolt went down both of their spines.

Toushirou strolled into the gates of the Soul Society, everyone looking at the two. Blood dripped from the stained cloak onto the concrete floors. They headed up the stairs, down a few halls and into Toushirou's office. Rangiku sat on the couch, the paper work finished.

"Taicho-sama!" She said gleefully, getting up from the couch. She looked down at Moriko's leg and gasped.

"Moriko-chan!! What happened?" She asked eyeing Toushirou, he rolled his eyes.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just a scratch!" Moriko said. A nurse from Squad four entered, bandages in her hands. Toushirou set Moriko onto the couch, the nurse following. She peeled the blood stained cloak away from Moriko's bare skin, cleaned the area and wrapped it in bandages. Moriko swung her legs around after the bandages were put on, the nurse left the room without speaking. She looked at Toushirou, who was looking at her.

"Taicho..?" Moriko began.

"Hmm?"

"Does this mean I don't have to bring Momo her dinner?"

"You still have to bring it."

"Why?! I'm hurt! I can't walk that far! I have to walk all the way to the kitchen, then all the way to the Squad five corri-"Moriko was cut off there by Toushirou.

"You're going." He said. Moriko pouted and crossed her arms. Toushirou sighed. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Rangiku?" Toushirou started leaning back a bit.

"Yes Taicho?"

"Can you get Moriko-chan and I a fresh new set of clothes?" He finished closing his eyes.

"Of course." Rangiku said walking out of the office. Moriko looked over her shoulder to see Toushirou smiling while his eyes were closed. She lifted her finger to poke his face. Her warm finger landed on his cold nose. She pressed down.

"Taicho? Are you really sleeping?" Moriko asked, Toushirou's eyes opened.

"I was trying to." He said putting on a smirk.

"If you're gonna sleep go sleep in your room." Moriko said.

"What if I want to sleep out here?"

"Then that's a waste of a room if you don't sleep in there."

"Then how about you sleep in there?"

"But it's not my room!"

"Then how about I sleep in there with you." He said leaning closer to her.

Moriko's face flushed red, while Toushirou chuckled.

"It's okay you can sleep in there if you want. I rather sleep out here." Toushirou said, his arms going behind his head. Moriko sighed, and frowned.

"What's wrong? You want me to sleep in there with you?" He asked a bit shock, a stroke of pink went across his face. Moriko didn't know how to put it. She really wanted him to sleep in there with her, but she didn't want him to think it was _that _way. She just felt that in such a cold room, it felt lonely. When she first slept in the room, she didn't get a wink of sleep because it was so cold and dark and so lonely. Yet she doubts that he would go in there with her. It would feel too awkward. Maybe if she just thinks that they're in two separate beds like at Urahara's, it wouldn't feel as awkward.

Toushirou didn't know how to respond to Moriko if she did want him in there with her. He loved having her there, for him. But then it would so awkward. He looked at her, she was a pinkish color. Did that mean she wanted him in there with her? Moriko looked at him, Toushirou was looking at her.

"Taicho.. I don't really know how to say it." She began with a whisper. He looked at her, a smile forming on his face. He stood up and set his hand under her warm body. Moriko looked at him puzzled. He grinned and went towards the last door in the room. He twisted the knob open, a gust cool air stroked Moriko's warm face. Toushirou strolled over to the circular bed, dropping Moriko onto it. The cool fabric kissed Moriko's warm skin. Toushirou grabbed an extra blanket, tossing it over to Moriko. He sat on the bed and laid back. He looked at her and winked at her. Moriko smiled a bit and laid her head down. The blanket wrapped over her shoulders, starting to warm up from her body heat.

Her arm came out of the blanket and pulled another blanket over Toushirou. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She winked at him, smiling a bit. He blushed a bit and closed his eyes.

Rangiku walked into the room and looked around. The two were nowhere in sight. She saw that her Taicho's room was opened so she decided to go in there. Rangiku saw the grandest sight. She saw Toushirou sleeping like a baby, Moriko an angel-like face on the other side. Rangiku, aw-struck, set the clothing on a small stool and left the room.

Play in the snow like the children you are.


	14. Winter Special

A/N: It's the Winter Special! I made a winter special because if it's winter in Karakura then why not enjoy it you know? So it's about almost everyone will be going to Karakura and just hang out! I hope you like it!

**Winter Special**

Toushirou, Moriko, and Rangiku all dressed in winter clothing strolled down the street to a vacant part of land in Karakura. Toushirou wore a thin pale blue jacket, and a plaid blue scarf to go with it. Moriko wore a cream sweater under a pale red coat, with a pink beret. Rangiku wore a simple white turtleneck under a tan peacoat. They saw Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, Chad, Jinta, Ururu, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai with Byakua, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichicka.

"Hey you guys!" Some said waving, while others threw snow balls. Moriko ran over to the others, Toushirou and Rangiku lagging behind. Urahara waved his fan around saying hello. He wore a striped, green turtle neck with a grass green scarf. Yoruichi, as a cat, laid on his head with a small scarf wrapped around her slender neck. Byakuya sat on the small platform, sipping tea. He wore a white scarf on top of a black shirt with a silver coat on. He also had on white earmuffs with sakura petals on the side. Ichigo wore an orange ski coat with a white hat with an orange trim, while Rukia wore a simple white dress with a light purple coat on.

Renji wore a red jacket with a scarf trimmed in black around his neck, with a black hat sitting on his head. He threw snowballs at a steaming Ichigo, Ikkaku tossing some at Renji. They all got into a snowy fight. Ururu, Jinta, and Rukia were building a snowman, while Tessai, Chad and Uryuu sat around and talked.

Moriko packed the white fluff into a ball and chucked it at Toushirou. It hit him in the back of the head, he turned around and looked at Moriko. She laughed and waved her arm around a bit, Toushirou smirked. He ran into the vacant lot and picked up a patch of snow. He tossed it at Moriko, it hit her in the leg. Moriko's face formed a devious smile. She picked up another patch of snow and threw it at Toushirou, this time he ducked. Moriko's eyes widen, while Toushirou ran towards her. Moriko turned around and ran, he followed. Toushirou dropped the snow ball and went for Moriko. He tackled her into the snow. They looked at each other and laughed.

She scooped a handful of snow into her hand and dropped in onto Toushirou's head. He let go of her and slapped the snow away. Moriko got up quickly and ran before he could get her again. Toushirou balled up a snowball and went for Moriko. He threw the ball at her leg, making her slow down a bit. Moriko looked down at her leg, then looked up. Toushirou tackled her into the patch of white snow. He grinned.

"Taicho! That's cheating." Moriko said. Rangiku sat on the platform with the others, watching all of them play.

"They are so playful together aren't they?" She asked Urahara, he smiled.

"They're just in love is all."

"That's what I thought too." Urahara sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just happy that they're in love! I wished I was loved!" Urahara said, Yoruichi opened her eyes. Urahara pulled her down from his head and held her up.

"Kisuke put me down!" She said.

"Not until you say you love me Yoruichi!" He cried.

"Never in my whole life." Yoruichi said. Urahara frowned.

"Please!!"

"No!" Yoruichi's claws came out, she clawed him in the face. Leaving three small cuts.

"Ow! My face! Why do you always hurt my face?!" He screamed touching it a bit.

"Because I know it's your one and only weakness." Yoruichi said laying in his lap.

Moriko struggled to get up, but Toushirou pinned her down. She picked up some snow and blew it into his face.

"Foul!" He yelled, rubbing his face. Moriko snickered and got up. She ran around a bit waiting for Toushirou. He smiled and got up, he strolled over there. Moriko jumped up and ran around again.

"Catch me if you can Taicho!" She yelled out, running away.

"I'll catch you alright!" He yelled back. He ran a bit faster, catching up to Moriko. He grabbed her leg making her trip. She struggled to get her foot out but failed. Toushirou smiled deviously. He pinned her down, picking up a handful of snow. He dropped it onto her head and stood up. They both laughed, Toushirou starting to run. Moriko wiped the damp snow away from her face and got up. She ran after Toushirou. She threw a snow ball at his leg, making him fall. She pounced on him, her warm breath peeling the cold away. They both stared at each other and smiled. Moriko laughed dropping some snow on Toushirou's face.

"No fair! You hit me with a snow ball!" He said getting up.

"Yeah you grabbed my leg!" She said.

"It still isn't fair." He said crossing his arms and turning away.

"You want to know what's not fair?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"What?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

"This!" Moriko said tackling Tousirou. Her beret fell off her head, falling onto Toushirou's face. It was warm and lingered the smell of a burnt out fire. He inhaled once more, 'Intoxicating.' He thought to himself.

Something tugged on his scarf, he pulled the beret off to see Moriko wrapping it around her own neck. She stuck her tongue out and pulled her beret off his chest. She settled it back onto her head and smiled.

"Give me my scarf back." Toushirou said, getting up.

"Only if you can catch me, Taicho!" Moriko said running away. Toushirou smiled and ran after her. Moriko ran around the vacant lot, stopping behind an oak tree. She pushed her back against it and slumped down a bit. Moriko held the scarf up to her face and inhaled. It had an icy smell to it, yet it was so sweet. Moriko let out a gust of air, she looked behind the tree to see Toushirou was still looking around for her.

Toushirou was toying with her, he saw her run behind the oak tree. She giggled right when a shadow stood to the side of the tree.

"Where could Moriko-chan be?" He asked himself jokingly. Moriko smiled and held onto the scarf. Toushirou walked around the tree and hopped in front of Moriko. She jumped and screamed then they both laughed. Toushirou stepped closer to her, pushing her body closer to the tree. Their faces inches away from each other. They both smiled.

"I caught you. Now give me back my scarf." Toushirou huffed. Moriko smiled, unwrapping the scarf around her neck. She pulled it over onto the back of his neck. She pulled him closer to her face, a cool breath tickled her face. Toushirou felt the warm breath peel on his cool skin.

Toushirou leaned in closer, pressing his cool lips against her warm ones. His arms wrapped around her waist, while her arms went around his neck. He pulled away, their foreheads touching. They both smiled and laughed a bit. Moriko wrapped the scarf all the way around his neck, the two walked out from behind the tree. Everyone gather on the street waiting for them.

"What were you two doing behind there?" Ichigo asked with a sly tone.

"It's our little secret." They both said. They looked at each other and they all laughed.

"Who wants to come back to the shop and have cake?!" Urahara screamed out, bandages around his nose. Yoruichi sat across his shoulders, while they all walked back to the shop. Moriko and Toushirou lagged behind a bit, their fingers intertwined together.

Some say sweet, yet others say unforgiving.

A/N: Okay I know what you're thinking : Oh Em Gee! They're an official couple. Nope! Wrong!! They only kissed once according to the story, this was just a special so it doesn't count. I know I ruined it. But don't worry! It's alright.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: All right back to reality! Okay I am pretty sure that Momo will appear in this chapter! I promise you! So that'll be about it. I hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter Fourteen**

Moriko tossed and turned on the cool bed, then her head landing on something firm. It had a melody going to it. _Thump, thump, thump. _ It was cooler than the other things in the room, and it went up, then down. Toushirou felt something warm go across his chest. Then something tickled his face. He opened his eyes slowly, and he saw something black across his chest. He furrowed his brow, putting his hand under the mesh of hair.

He lifted it slowly, a face forming from the hair. It was Moriko. Toushirou turned a bit pink and sighed. Toushirou pulled her into his arms and held her. Something went down his spine, a warm feeling. His fingers went down her face then down her neck.

'Am I really falling in love with you?' He asked in his mind. A small voice coughed in the back of his head.

'What about Momo-chan?' It asked in a soft voice.

' I don't know. I haven't seen her in a long time.'

'Exactly. Once you see her again, you'll figure out you love her instead of Moriko-chan.'

'But what if I love Moriko-chan instead of Momo?' He asked the small voice.

'Then let go of Momo-chan.'

'But I still care about her.' Toushirou snapped back at the voice, pulling Moriko closer to him. The voice sighed and faded away. Toushirou sighed himself, his fingers strolling down Moriko's leg. He lifted the pant leg, revealing a long sheer sock. He pulled the sock down to her ankle, pink bandages he saw. His forefinger went down her slender leg.

Moriko felt something cool crawl up her leg, she opened her eyes. She saw a long, white finger going down her calf. Moriko looked up, something was holding her. It was Toushirou, Moriko smiled. She pulled her arms out, her hand going for his hand. She hesitated, but grabbed his hand. He looked down at her, they both went a light pink.

Something light tugged in Toushirou's chest, he looked down at his chest. 'What is this feeling? Is this the feeling of love?' He asked himself. He let go of her hand, the feeling went away. He frowned, his hand pulled her sock back up her leg, then he pulled her pant leg down.

He set her back down on the bed and stood up. Moriko sighed, Toushirou strolled towards the stool with the new clothing. Moriko put her feet on the ground.

"Taicho. Don't leave me." Moriko said aloud. That phrase hit Toushirou differently than how Moriko said it. Did that mean she knew he still had something for Momo? Does that mean she want him to love her. Toushirou clutched the clothing in his arms.

Moriko sighed, she put the pressure on her right leg. Then she set her left down. Moriko winced at the pain, and slowly fumbled over to the stool. Toushirou turned around and looked at her.

"Don't walk around." He said tossing the clothing at her. Moriko frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I have to move around if you want me to bring Momo her food." Moriko said. Once she said Momo Toushirou sighed then smiled.

"I'll go with you. Just let me change first." Toushirou said leaving the room. Moriko sighed and undressed. She looked down at her leg, and touched it. She dressed quickly and laid back down on the bed. She clutched the cool blanket and inhaled. 'So cold, yet sweet.' She thought to herself, then the door opened. Toushirou dressed in his Captains cloak stepped in. He strolled over to the bed and took Moriko's hand. There went the warm feeling down both of their spines. She took a better grip of his hand, the two looked at each other. Toushirou pulled her up, into his arms. They both went a cherry red.

Then Toushirou lifted her off the ground, and the two went down to the infirmary, Moriko looked up at him.

"Taicho don't we need to get the dinner?" She asked.

"Nope. Someone else got it."

"Then what's the point of bringing me?"

"I want you there." He whispered to her. Moriko blushed while he chuckled. The two entered a room far down the left, the door open. They both stepped in to see Momo, laying in a bed.

"Whitey-chan!" Momo said smiling. Moriko tried to smile at her but couldn't.

"Oh Momo I wish you'd stop calling." Toushirou said with a smile. He set Moriko down onto a chair, and walked over to Momo. He wrapped his arms around her, giving Momo a small hug. Nothing. Nothing sparked in him like it did with Moriko. Well maybe something did tugged his heart. But it was a small tug.

Moriko felt like they forgot all about her, until Toushirou sat next to her. Momo looked at Moriko and smiled. The smile said 'Who are you and what were you doing here?' Moriko smiled towards her saying, 'He took me because he loves me.'

"So Whitey-chan!" Momo began.

"Whose this nice lady here?" Momo said looking towards Moriko. Toushirou looked at Moriko, who was looking at him. Toushirou blushed a bit, and looked back at Momo.

"She's part of my Squad. And she's also a close friend." He said smiling towards Moriko, she looked back at him and smiled.

"Oh I see! Then why did you carry her in here?" Momo asked in an innocent tone. Moriko rolled her eyes and opened her mouth.

"I hurt my leg from an attack." Moriko said lifting her left leg. Momo nodded her head.

"If you're hurt why don't you stay in bed?" She asked. Moriko knew where she was going. She wanted to be alone with Toushirou. Well Moriko wasn't going to let that happen. She smiled on the inside.

"I did. But since my room was busted I stayed Hitsugaya-Taicho." Moriko said looking at Momo. Toushirou flushed red and looked away. Momo looked at him and smiled.

"Is that so Whitey-chan?" She asked in a cute tone. Toushirou could only nod. 'Are they fighting over me?' Toushirou asked himself. He looked up at the two and opened his mouth.

"Alright I guess it's getting late. I'll see you soon Momo-chan!" He said grabbing Moriko's hand, lifting her off the ground. Momo waved good-bye then sighed.

"Maybe he is moving on." She told herself.

The two walked down the sleepy hall then he spoke.

"What were you doing?!" He said to her. Moriko shrugged and looked at her.

"I was just saying that I got hurt, my room was holed and I had to stay with you. Isn't the true 'Whitey-chan'?" She mocked. Toushirou sighed.

"Don't start calling me that too." He said looking down at her.

"Don't worry I won't." Moriko muttered to herself. The two strolled down the empty halls to the Squad Ten corridor. Toushirou stepped into the office space, walking to the end of the room. He opened the door and dropped Moriko onto the bed. He grabbed her shoulders, pushing her down onto the bed, pinning her down. He stared at her, they both blushed a bit.

"Don't say anything to her. Momo is really sick, you wouldn't want her to die, would you?" Toushirou asked through a sincere whisper. Moriko shook her head, 'I would love to see her die..' She thought to herself. Toushirou sighed, a gust a cool air settled onto Moriko warm face. He smiled at her and sat down on the bed.

"When are they going to fix my room?" Moriko asked crawling over to Toushirou. He looked at her a smirked.

"It already is fixed. Unless you want to stay here with me." He asked waiting for a response, Moriko blushed and looked away.

"Well if you want me to stay then I guess I will." Moriko said looking over at her Taicho. This time he blushed and she grinned, then he smiled. The two laid down their heads and fell asleep there.

And so every week the two would visit Momo for an hour or two then go back. Then Moriko's leg got better and she began to get dinner for Momo, Toushirou would be there first. They repeated the same thing until it became a daily routine.

Betrayal.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Something really sad happens in this chapter so beware. The next few chapters will be a bit emoish so I warn you. Some also might be short. Hope you like it!

**Chapter Fifteen**

Moriko sat up from the desk chair, it was that time again. It was time to get Momo her dinner. Toushirou had left about a half an hour earlier than she did so she expected him to be there. Moriko strolled down the hall to the kitchen, she grabbed a tray of food and set out to the infirmary.

She walked down the hall and stopped. She heard a distinctive voice say the word 'kiss'. Moriko decided to hide in the shadows and listen in.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" Asked Momo.

"I do.. It's just that." Toushirou said. Moriko's heart sunk. He did still love her. She looked down and kept listening.

"If you still love me then why won't you kiss me?" Momo asked.

"I just don't feel it's right..."

"But you said you loved me right? If you love me then kiss me already."

"I would but I don't fe-" He was cut off there, then it was silence. Moriko stood at the door, she couldn't believe what she saw. The plate dropped, glass plates broke. Toushirou quickly turned around, Momo trying to grab onto him.

"I knew it. I knew you never loved me." Moriko said through tears. Small clear beads rolled down her face. Toushirou looked at her with sincere eyes.

"You were just pretending because you felt b-bad for me." She said.

"No it wasn't what it looked like!" Toushiroru said trying to get to Moriko. She slapped his hand away.

"I get it now. You love Momo more than you love me. Isn't that right?!" She said looking at him. Her face damp from the tears.

"No I do lov-" He was cut off there by Moriko.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said turning away. Moriko ran down the silent halls and slipped. Toushirou wanted to follow, but thought it would hurt her more if he did. He sat back down and looked at Momo. She smiled sweetly at him.

"See that wasn't that hard was it?" She asked. Toushirou sighed and stood back up.

"Momo.. I'll see you tomorrow." He said leaving the room. Moriko got up and slowly went back to her room. She slammed the door shut, she dropped to her knees onto the bedding.

"Why?" She asked herself. Moriko's fingers tightly around her zanpactou.

"Why I became a soul reaper was because of you." She whispered to herself. Moriko laid on her stomach and cried into her pillow.

Toushirou ran down the halls, going to Moriko's room. He wanted to knock, but he thought it already hurt his heart enough to see her crying. His arm fell to his side, and he sluggishly fumbled back to his office.

He couldn't sleep in his bed without someone there with him. Someone warm. Toushirou sat on his couch and stared at his desk.

"I do love you." Toushirou whispered to himself. The next day came shortly, Toushirou strolled down the hall to Moriko's door. He knocked on it softly, waiting for a reply. Nothing.

Moriko sat in the corner, her knees pulled up to her chest. She kept thinking about that one kiss they shared.

"Maybe it was a pity kiss." She said quietly to herself. Toushirou pressed his hand against the door and his forehead along with it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to himself. Toushirou left the door and went down to the infirmary. Momo laid in the white sheets of her bed, smiling once he entered. Toushirou tried to smiled but couldn't, knowing he had broke Moriko's heart.

"Good Morning Whitey-chan!" Momo said cheerfully.

"Good Morning Momo. Do you feel better today?" He asked monotone. Momo smiled and nodded.

"I do now." Toushirou walked over to the bed and sat down. She pecked him on the cheek and smiled as if nothing had happened.

Moriko sat in the darkness of her room, she pulled out her zanpactou. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

"Kashou." She whispered. Her zanpactou glowed in the darkness, a small flame sat on the tip. Moriko touched the flame, it flickered. She touched it again, this time lifting off the tip of her zanpactou. Moriko set the flame on the ground, it danced around into an average sized fox*. The fox barked, Moriko petting it on the head.

"I'm feeling alright now...." She whispered to it. Moriko set her chin in-between her knees and sighed. The fox ran around a bit and laid down on her feet.

Toushirou stood up from the bed, Momo pulling him in for a good-bye kiss. He pulled away and walked out of the room. He strolled down the halls and into his office. There were more papers on the desk. He sighed and sat in his chair.

He filed papers, put them into boxes, and threw some out. Toushirou finished the paper slowly, until it was passed midnight. He stood up and stretched his back, he strolled into his room. He touched his blanket, then the one Moriko used. It was still warm. He lifted it from the bed and clutched it in his hands. Toushirou inhaled, and sighed. It smelled of a fire that was being put out.

Moriko laid her body down onto her bedding. She sighed and closed her eyes, little tears rolled down her face. The small fox got up and yipped at her.

Plead for forgiveness.

* That fox Moriko made was her zanpactou guardian. Like how Zangetsu is for Ichigo and Zambimaru is for Renji. Burrakukasai is her zanpactou guardian or whatever they're called.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: This chapter will be short so beware. Nothing much really happens. Enjoy!!

**Chapter Sixteen**

Moriko woke to a loud banging, the fox lifted its head as well. She furrowed her brow, clutching her zanpactou. She stood up and went for her door, she pulled it open. She looked around, the banging continued. Something huge cracked the wall, Moriko drew her zanpactou. A hollow broke through the wall and went for Moriko. The small fox hopped into the zanpactou making it into a slim katana. Moriko's eyes weren't the normal red, but more maroon. Her hair was the same color. Moriko ran towards it, slicing down it's arm. The arm of the hollow caught on fire from the heat of Moriko's zanpactou. She then sliced it down the middle, the hollow bellowed in pain.

Toushirou ran out of his office to see Moriko putting her Zanpactou away, and stepping back into her room. He chased after her but was too late. He balled his hand up into a fist and light pounded on the door.

"Dammit. I couldn't get her." He said to himself. Moriko pushed her back against the door. She missed him so much. She couldn't sleep without him, she ached for his cool touch against her warm skin. But she knew he didn't love her. Moriko slumped down onto the floor and pressed her fingers against the door. Toushirou stood up and sighed, he strolled down the hall to the infirmary. He stepped into Momo's room, she waved at him. Toushirou tried to smile, he sat down next to her.

"So have you checked on Miroko?" Momo said. Toushirou looked at her and sighed.

"Moriko." He corrected.

"Yeah whatever. Is she fine. She hasn't been bringing me my dinner lately. "

"She's just a bit heart-broken ."

"She must've really loved you then."

"Yeah."

"Well to bad for her." Momo said. Toushirou looked at her baffled.

"You're mine now." Momo said with a smile Toushirou sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"I'm busy today." He lied. Toushirou left the room and fumbled to his office. He sat on his couch, wrapping the blanket Moriko had used around him. He laid his head down and closed his eyes. Rangiku walked in smiling.

"Oh Taicho!" She sang. Rangiku looked around, there was no Moriko. She furrowed her brow.

"Taicho..?Where's Moriko-chan." Toushirou looked up and sighed.

"I apparently broke her heart." He said in a hushed tone.

Rangiku gasped and looked at her Taicho with eyes that spoke, 'You should be ashamed of yourself.'

"Taicho! How could you?! She loved you."

"I know. But I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Then who did?!"

"Momo kissed me and Moriko-chan took it the wrong way...." He whispered. Rangiku looked at him and smiled lightly. She walked over there and slung her arm around his shoulders.

"I know I'm not the Taicho here. But you should really try to talk to her." Rangiku said.

"I tried but she wouldn't open the door!"

"Well then you just wait. She will open the door for you later." Rangiku said. Toushirou nodded and clutched the blanket tighter around his shoulders. Moriko sat against the wall, watching the small fox hop around the room. She sighed and stood up. The fox stopped and looked at her. Moriko fumbled over to her bedding and crashed face first into the clean cotton. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Love is lost, Love is found.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Okay I know what you're thinking. Oh Noes! The story's gonna end with Moriko broken hearted! Not really. Something extraordinary happens in this chapter. I hope you love it!

**Chapter Seventeen**

Toushirou woke up early in the morning, Rangiku gone. He pulled the blanket around his shoulders off and set it on the couch. Toushirou, half asleep, fumbled down the hall and stopped at Moriko's doors. He pressed his palm against it and sighed, nothing happened.

Toushirou waltzed down the halls to the infirmary, the door already open. Toushirou now wide awake slowly walked to the door, he looked inside. He saw blonde hair over Momo. The figure pulled away and they both smiled. Toushirou stepped in and looked at Momo.

"You can have her." He said, disgust in his words.

"I don't love you. I never did." Toushirou snapped at Momo, she frowned.

"I'm sorry Whitey-chan! It's just that Kira-kun came in and he said he loved me and I still did have something for him." She said smiling a little. Toushirou shrugged and strolled out of the room.

"I've got to talk to Moriko-chan now." He said to himself.

Moriko sat in her room. Alone, dark, and heart-broken. Then the small fox came towards her, lighting the darkness around her. It barked.

"I know I'm going to have to talk to him soon. But I just don't feel his new girlfriend will approve." She said to the little fox, it barked again. The small fire fox ran around waiting for Moriko to follow.

"Do you have to go outside?" She asked it. The fox barked again biting at her pant leg. Moriko sighed and walked to the door.

Toushirou ran down the halls and stopped at Moriko's door. Before he could knock the door opened. Moriko looked up to see Toushirou staring at her. She frowned and looked down at the fox.

"You lied to me." She said to it, the fox barked. Toushirou looked at her baffled, he didn't know who she was talking. Moriko began to close the door, but Toushirou pushed it back open.

"Leave me alone." Moriko said trying to push the door shut.

"Just let me in so I could talk to you." Toushirou said calmly. The small fox bit Moriko's toe, she yelled out in pain. She grabbed her toe and scowled at the small fox.

"What the hell was that for?!" She screamed at it. Toushirou was confused, but he pushed the door open. He closed it tightly, the fox running over the candles making the room bright. Moriko looked at Toushirou trying to push him away from the door. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Let go of me. I don't want to talk to you!" Moriko said struggling to get free, but she failed. Toushirou sighed and pinned her up against the wall.

"Just listen to me." He said in a soothing tone. His cool breath pressed against Moriko's hot face.

"I'm listening." She said. Toushirou hesitated, he looked down then at her.

"Momo doesn't love me... She loves Kira." He began. It was no surprise to Moriko, she knew Momo was a cheater anyways.

"And I realized that I don't love her... but someone else." He said. He looked into Moriko's pale orange eyes, she stared right back at him.

"I.... I love you." He finally said. Moriko repeated those words in her head, she looked at Toushirou who was a pale pink color now. She was speechless. She thought those words would never come out of his mouth.

"By now you probably hate me.... And I can see why too." Toushirou whispered. Moriko smiled for the first time in a long time. They both stared at each other. Toushirou was waiting for a reply, he was afraid she had nothing to say. Did that affected her so much? He thought to himself. Then Moriko opened her mouth to speak.

"I-I love you too, Taicho." Moriko finally said, smiling. Toushirou smiled, he leaned his face closer to hers. He loosened the grip on her shoulders, pressing his lips against hers. It was a long passionate kiss until Toushirou pulled away. They both looked at each other and smiled. Moriko pushed him down into the bundle of blankets and sat on top of him. Toushirou looked at her and smirked. The two rolled around in the white sheets laughing. Then they stopped and stared at each other.

"You wanna go play in the snow in Karakura?" Toushirou asked, getting up from the sheets. Moriko smiled and tackled him into a bear hug. He took that as a yes. The two were excused from any duties and had the whole day to themselves.

......................

Moriko and Toushirou wandered the empty streets of Karakura, then they spotted two familiar figures. One was tall with orange hair, and the other was short with raven black hair. The two figures turned around and spotted Toushirou and Moriko. Rukia and Ichigo fumbled over to the two, grins on both of their faces.

"So why are you two here again?" Rukia asked.

"They're here because Moriko-chan threaten Toushirou with the dirt on him!" Ichigo answered. Rukia looked at him and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"For being wrong! They're a couple now! Aren't you two?" She asked, Ichigo stroking his face.

Ichigo and Rukia stared at the two, Toushirou grabbed Moriko's hand from behind.

"How about we just go out to eat or something?" Toushirou asked the two. Ichigo and Rukia shook their heads.

"We want to know whether it's blackmail or romance!!" They both said. Toushirou looked at Moriko, they both blushed.

"Is it-"

"A romance-"

"Or blackmail?" They both asked. Toushirou smiled and waved his hand at the two, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Rukia-chan was right. It's a romance." He finally said. Rukia jumped up and down rubbing it in Ichigo's face.

"Wait! That can't be right!!" Ichigo said.

"If it's a romance why aren't you two kissing or holding hands or something?!" He asked. Toushirou lifted his hands showing Ichigo their intertwined fingers.

"Then if you are a couple you're not afraid to kiss in front of us." Ichigo added smirking.

"That's embarrassing, Ichigo!" Moriko said looking at Toushirou, he shrugged.

"Oh come on you two one kiss is all we asked!" Rukia said. Ichigo and Rukia closed in on the two.

"You two can't pressu-" Toushirou was cut off there. Something pressed against his lips, he opened his eyes to see Moriko kissing him. She pulled away and turned to face the two.

"There! Happy we kissed. Now how about we get something to eat? I'm starved." Moriko said grabbing Toushirou's hand, Rukia and Ichigo baffled. Rukia turned to Ichigo and smiled sinisterly.

"I told you so!" She said catching up with Toushirou and Moriko. Toushirou looked at Moriko and blushed a bit, she winked at him. The four of them walked down the empty street hoping they would find something to eat.

Fight, Despair, Love.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Yush! Moriko and Toushirou are finally a couple! But I warn you that something big will happen. Hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Rukia, Ichigo, Toushirou and Moriko strolled down the snowy streets, they had just finished eating. They already played in the park and ate, so they decided to go to Urahara's before Toushirou and Moriko had to leave.

Urahara sat outside, Yoruichi sitting right next to him. Urahara smiled deviously, waving his fan in front of his face.

"Ooh! I see we're on a date aren't we?" He asked in a devilishly tone, eyeing Moriko and Toushirou. They both looked at each other, then blushed a bit. Rukia hopped out from behind.

"It was so a romance! But Ichigo said 'No it isn't! She probably blackmailing him!!'" Rukia imitated Ichigo. He stood behind her, his hands going for her neck.

"Dammit! I don't sound like that you loud-mouth midget!" He screamed shaking Rukia by the shoulders.

"What the hell did you call me?!" She yelled at him.

"I called you a loud-mouth midget!" Ichigo yelled back. The two barked at each other, Toushirou and Moriko proceeding to Urahara, the two sat down.

"So is it true that you two are an official couple?" Urahara asked eyeing the two. Toushirou smiled and nodded. Urahara clapped his hands together.

"Ah young love! I would've had a someone to love, but one sour puss decided I wasn't good enough for her!" Urahara yelled out turning his head to face Yoruichi, his lips right at her ear.

"Kisuke I never said I didn't love you!" Yoruichi said pushing his face away.

"Does that mean I still have a chance?!" He asked her, while she got up walking away. Moriko turned to Toushirou, he looked at her and smiled.

"Tai-cho-sa-ma!" Moriko sang gleefully.

"I think we should be heading back right now." She said.

"I think you're right." Toushirou said, the two getting up. He turned back at her, Moriko stared at him.

"Is somethi-" A cool finger landed on her lips.

"Don't tell Rangiku we took the day off. She'll freak out like she did last time." He explained, Moriko only nodding her head. Two door clicked together, then opened, Moriko and Toushirou walked in. The doors opened again showing the two the office doors were open.

"Oh no." They both said. Toushirou looked at Moriko and grabbed her hand.

"Maybe if we run right now she won't get us." He whispered, with that being said, Rangiku stepped out. She stared at the two, her eyes twitching.

"Run!!" Moriko yelled out dragging Toushirou along with her. Before they could get anywhere Rangiku was standing in front of them.

"You guys went without me!!" Rangiku sniffled.

"We're sorry!" They both said, backing away slowly.

"How you could you guys leave your fukutaicho alone with those idiot men?!" She roared.

"We didn't know!" They both said again, getting closer to the door. Moriko and Toushirou hopped into the room, closing it behind Rangiku. Toushirou locked it and sighed. He strolled over to his desk, about to sit down. He looked at Moriko, then opened his mouth.

"You still have to bring Momo her dinner." Moriko groaned.

"So even after she ripped my heart out and stomped on it, you want me to bring her dinner to her?" Moriko asked. Toushirou nodded. Moriko groaned again, this time she ran over to Toushirou.

"Do I have to, Taicho?" She asked with puppy-eyes, Toushirou frowned.

"You know that doesn't work on me." Moriko frowned, she placed her hands on his shoulders pulling him away from the desk. He looked at her baffled, while she just smiled deviously.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, she stepped closer to him while he backed away. She stepped forward, he stepping backward until he slipped. She kept stepping forward until his back hit the wall. Toushirou flushed a deep red and looked at her.

"M-Moriko-chan! This isn't funny." He said. Moriko kneeled down beside him, he stared at her.

"Oh Taicho! Do I really have to go give Momo her dinner?" Moriko whispered in his ear, her finger went down his neck. Toushirou slowly turned his head to look at her, his face more red than a ripe apple. Her peeled his cloak off, then went down his shirt stopping where his heart would be. Toushirou looked down at her hand then back at her, looking at her with discomfort in his eyes. She smiled again, pressing her palm against his chest.

Her warm hand heated Toushirou's chest, he felt really uncomfortable but it also made him have this new feeling he had never witness before. Toushirou looked back at Moriko, her face was getting closer to his. A warm breath flaked onto Toushirou's cool skin, while his cool breath brushed past Moriko's. Just before her lips could touch his, a cool finger settled on her lips. Moriko looked at him, his face was buried in his other hand. Moriko frowned.

"N-no m-matter what you say or d-do I won't change my mind." He stuttered, his face still a bit red. Moriko opened her mouth, she bit down on his finger her lips falling over it. Toushirou looked up when she bit down on his finger. Moriko frowned at him, he sighed.

Toushirou pulled his finger out from her mouth, his hands going under her face. He cradled her tender face in his cool hands, staring straight into her orange eyes. They both blushed a bit, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Please just bring her dinner to her. It's all I ask." He whispered in mellow tone. Moriko smiled at him, then he smiled. He pulled her face closer to his, they both were a bright pink. His movements were still hesitant. He really loved Moriko, but he felt it was still awkward for them. He just needed to adjust to the fact that this was Moriko, not Momo. He leaned his face closer to Moriko's, his lips touched hers. He pulled away quickly, hitting his head against the wall.

"Ow!" He yelled out rubbing his head.

"Oh my god! Taicho are you okay?!" Toushirou scowled at her, while looked away and whistled a tune. They both looked back at each other and laughed. The laughs faded, then a bell was being hit. Toushirou looked at Moriko, while she stared at the door. Someone was coming. The door busted open, it was Rangiku.

"Come on! It's a hollow attack in the forest! It's Menos Grande!" Rangiku panted. All three of them ran down the halls. The halls were filled with many squad members running around like ants. Toushirou pushed them out of the way, Moriko and Rangiku following. The big doors opened. In the distant they saw a black shadow accompanied by several white skull heads.

"Oh my god.." They all said. Toushirou looked at the two then opened his mouth to give command.

"Okay you two. I want you to attack it head on, but stay away from its arms." Toushirou informed. Moriko and Rangiku nodded, the doors opening again.

Byakuya, Renji, and Ikkaku stepped out. They all looked at each other and nodded. They hopped off the balcony, standing in midair.

"It's time to kick some ass, Zabimaru!" Renji said hopping down from where he was standing. Ikkaku jumped down from the balcony, screaming at Renji.

"Don't you take all the glory!" He yelled behind him. When Ikkaku hopped down from the balcony, two wooden doors appeared. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Uryuu stepped out.

"Hey you guys!" Ichigo said.

"Who called you guys?" Moriko asked.

"Well no one actually." Ichigo said.

"Then how did you know Menos Grande was here?"

"Urahara told us!" He said.

"Now come on! It's time to go kill some hollow!" All of them cheered running towards the Menos Grande.

Pain, Sorrow, Happiness.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

A/N: This chapter is going to be like really sad and emo. Also pretty gory. So I warn you my lovelies! Enjoy!

**Chapter Nineteen**

Moriko and Rangiku hopped of the balcony, going for the hollow. They both ran towards it, pulling their zanpactous out of its sheath. A small red fox on Moriko's back hopped into the zanpactou, her eyes automatically turning from bright orange to a deathly maroon. Moriko jumped up trying to slice Menos Grande, but it swept her away like dust. She stopped in mid air, her arm wrapped around her stomach. She couched once, then again this time the taste of iron filled her mouth. Moriko looked at her hand, it was as red as her eyes. She scowled, wiping the onto the blade of her zanpactou, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Kanpunakimade Yakedo!" She yelled out, the blood on the zanpactou began to smoke. Moriko ran towards the hollow, slitting a small cut into the hollow. The hollow bellowed in pain, shaking around like a maniac. Rangiku jumped down and stared at Moriko.

"What the hell did you just do?!" She screamed.

"Well my zanpactou reacts to my blood. So if I put some of my blood onto the edge it will burn whatever I cut from the inside. I know I can do more, I just don't know what to call out for the others." Moriko said with a grin.

"That's amazing! So your zanpactou is sort of like Rukia-chan's, right?" Rangiku asked.

"Well I haven't seen Rukia-chan release her zanpactou." Moriko said sheepishly.

"Well she has 'dances' for her zanpactou. They attack in a different way, sort of like you." Rangiku explained, Moriko nodding. The hollow screamed, they both looked at each. A dark arm was going for them, Rangiku hopped out of the way. Moriko lifted her zanpactou, stopping the arm the flesh of the hollow beginning to steam. A puff of black smoke escaped from the hollows flesh, it roared in pain. It pulled away, slapping Moriko again. This time she fell to the ground.

Her raven black hair fell over her face, she hit the ground abruptly. Everyone looked down at her, Moriko sat up and grabbed her left arm. She cried out in pain, pulling it tighter to her body. The small fox hopped out of the zanpactou, Moriko's eyes going back to a bright orange.

"Dammit! Go back in there! I'm fine." Moriko screamed at it. The fox's ears fell, it whined in a high pitch tone. Toushirou hopped down from the air, staring at Moriko.

"Who are you talking to?!" He asked, kneeling down beside her.

"It's no one." Moriko answered, getting up. The fox bit her shin, Moriko glared at it. It then hopped into the zanpactou, her eyes red again.

"I don't think you should fight anymore." Toushirou said, concern written in his eyes. Moriko looked back at him and sighed.

"But Taicho! I'm fine. I just fell on my arm." Moriko said. He placed his hands on her shoulder, Moriko gasped in pain. He looked at her.

"That doesn't sound like fine to me." He said. Moriko frowned, she ducked from under his grip, grabbing her zanpactou. She started to walk away, Toushirou grabbed her bad arm. Moriko yelled out, falling to one knee.

"Please, you're going to get hurt again." Toushirou said to her.

"But I want to help!" She said to him, turning around.

"You've done enough." He said.

"But wha-" Moriko was cut off there, a cool finger landed on her lips.

"If you die.." He paused.

"I will never forgive myself." Toushirou finished. She let that sink in, then she slowly nodded. Toushirou smiled, then they both stood up. He guided her quickly back into the Soul Society, and into his office. Moriko sat down on the couch, Toushirou walking towards the door. He turned around and waved to her, she waved back. The door closed, Moriko stared out the window.

"Of course I have to stay here and watch the office." She said to herself, the girl sighed. She watched all of them cut at the hollow, it screamed in pain. Then she saw Toushirou step out, he released his zanpactou. Then he did something else. Something Moriko had never seen him do. She looked at Ichigo, what happened to his Soul Reaper uniform? She looked at Renji, he was also in a change of clothes as well. Then she looked at Ikkaku, he held up three big blades.

Moriko was amazed by all this, then she saw something else. She looked at Toushirou, a mist formed around him then disappeared. Moriko's jaw dropped, he had wings made of ice. She watched all of then fight gracefully, especially Toushirou. She looked at Ichigo, his zanpactou was most peculiar. When it's in its shi-kai, it's bigger than most. But when he does whatever he just did it looks normal, just thinner.

Just when Moriko was admiring Ichigo's zanpactou, something shattered. Moriko looked around, nothing had broken until she noticed someone was missing. Her eyes scanned each face.

"Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Uryuu, Chad...." Moriko's eye widen. Toushirou was missing.

"Oh shit!" She yelled out, jumping off the couch. Moriko rushed down the filled halls, she pushed the heavy doors open. Moriko ran outside, sparks falling from the zanpactous. She followed the thin trail of ice into the forest, the ice melted revealing diluted trail of blood. The trail became thicker and thicker with each step. At the end she something white with patches of red.

Moriko ran over there, getting a closer look. She gasped at the sight, her hands over her mouth. A small tear rolled down her face. She kneeled down next to the body, she flipped him over. Toushirou's pale skin had splotches of red across them, his captains cloak stained red.

She placed her head at his chest, she heard a faint heart beat. Moriko's heart began to race.

"No, no, no, no. Please no." Moriko said over and over to herself. Then she placed her ear against his mouth. Nothing. Tears chased after each other across her face. She quickly pulled her hair around her neck and placed her lips onto his. She blew air into his mouth, over and over again. Still nothing.

Moriko lifted his body and held him in her arms. Tears fell down her face and landed on his.

"Why did it have to like this?" She asked the lifeless body. Nothing.

"I never told you how much I l-loved you." She said through a sob. She stroked his blood stained hair. Moriko looked up.

"I am not letting you go just yet." Moriko said getting up. She looked around for his zanpactou, hoping it would work. She saw something shimmer behind a shrub, Moriko ran over to it and riffled through the shrub. She was in luck, she found the zanpactou. Moriko ran back over to Toushirou, picking up his body.

Moriko cried out in pain, trying to support his weight. She waltzed over to the zanpactou, picking it up from the blade. Her hand began to bleed, the hot blood spilled down the blade. She tapped the halt onto the blood-stained ground, hoping the Senkaimon would open.

She waited, losing hope. Until two wooden doors appeared, they opened and Moriko rushed in. It took her where she wanted to go, the squad four corridor. Moriko ran down the halls, Toushirou's body in her arms, in search of Unohana-Taicho. She went down to the end of the hall, seeing two large doors. Moriko pressed her back against it, and pushed it open. Unohana looked up and Moriko stepped in.

"Oh hell-" She paused there looking at Toushirou's body.

"Unohana-Taicho! Please save him!" Unohana stepped from behind her desk, her fukutaicho follow.

"I will right away, just give me him." She said taking Toushirou from Moriko's weary arms.

......................

Hours went by, Moriko sat in the infirmary alone. Then the doors clicked open. She turned her head quickly to the operation room, no one. Then she turned her head to the doors, Renji stepped in.

"Oh! Abarai-Fukutaicho. How did this go out there?" Moriko asked, Renji sitting beside her.

"Not so good. The bastard got away." He replied, resting his chin on his hand.

"Oh." Moriko said, turning her head to the operation room.

"So how is grouchy doing?" Renji asked, Moriko turned her head to face him.

"Not good. I found him in the forest, blood was everywhere." Moriko said, reliving the moment. She turned her head back to the operation room, Renji's big hand landed on her head. She turned around quickly.

"Don't worry. This happens to him a lot. Once when we went to Los Noches he was practically dead when we found him." Renji said, Moriko nodded.

"So will he be okay?"

"I don't know. Unohana does this all the time. We always wonder how she can heal him like that." Renji looked down onto the floor, a puddle of blood was under Moriko's hand. _Drip, drip, drip. _It went.

"Are you okay? Your hand is bleeding." He said. Moriko looked down at the puddly of blood and shrugged.

"It's just a scratch." Renji furrowed his brow.

"How could a damn scratch make so much blood?!" He asked taking her hand. There was thin, but long cut down the palm of her hand. Renji looked at her, then her hand again.

"What the hell is that?! Where did you get that?!" He questioned. Moriko pulled her hand away, pulling her sleeve over it.

"I cut myself with Taicho's zanpactou." Moriko said sheepishly. Renji sighed and stood up.

"Well you tell that grumpy bitch I stopped by, okay?" He said. Moriko nodded while he stepped out of the infirmary. Then the doors clicked. Unohana stepped out, her white gloves red.

"Unohana-Taicho!" Moriko began standing up.

"Toushirou will be fine." She said with a sincere smile. Moriko let out a gust of air and smiled.

"So can I see him right now?"

"No. I'm afraid not. He needs to rest, but you are welcome to visit tomorrow." Unohana said. Moriko smile widen on her face. A tear rolled down her face.

"What's wrong?" Unohana asked, her head slightly go to the side.

"I'm just happy he's alright." Moriko said wiping the tear away. Unohana smiled and patted Moriko on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Moriko said to her.

"You are very welcome." She said.

With each step, laughter will fill your ears.


	21. Chapter Twenty

A/N: Wasn't that last chapter heart-wrenching?! Man it was hard to write. But don't worry no more emo stuff for a little while! I hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter Twenty**

Moriko laid in the cool bed, tossing and turning waiting for morning. She opened her eyes, sun peeked through the blinds. Moriko smiled and hopped out of bed. She wanted to go straight to the infirmary, but she was covered in blood. Moriko sighed and stood up. She left the room and strolled down the empty halls to the laundry room. She peeked her head into the room, no one was in there. It was too early so Moriko didn't expect anyone there. She walked over to the stack of clothing and pulled out one set. She left the room quickly then made her way to the shower. Moriko stepped into the bath house and undressed herself. She looked at her body, blood stained her legs and there was a dark bruise across her shoulder and going down her arm. Moriko sighed then walked over to the bath. She dived into the water, it seeped into her skin, the red blood revealing a peach color. Moriko put her left hand into the water and gasped, it stung. She looked at her hand, then touched it. There was a long thin cut going horizontally across her palm. Moriko stroked it and sighed. She turned her shoulder and touched it. Even the slightest touch made he shoulder sting, she sighed again. Moriko ducked her head under the warm water and ran her fingers through her raven black hair. Moriko spent no time in the bath house. She came out, quickly dressed and left the bath house. Something rattled her zanpactou, she pulled it out of its sheath. A small red fox hopped out and jumped onto Moriko's wet head. It's warm heat dried Moriko's hair, while it dug it's claws into her hair straightening it as well.

Moriko quickly walked down the halls, slowly getting closer to the infirmary. Moriko looked down at her hand, then pulled out a long white cloth. She wrapped it around her hand, blood began making it turn a bit pink. Moriko stopped at the large white doors, the squad four sign written across it in red letters. Moriko pushed the door open, very few people were sitting in the waiting room. Unohana had told Moriko that Toushirou's room would be the last one in the second right hall. Moriko quickly strolled down the hall, stopping at the last door. She placed her hand on the knob, her movement hesitant. She didn't know if she could go in, what if he was still asleep? Moriko closed her eyes and twisted the knob. She pushed the door open and opened her own eyes. She saw Toushirou wide awake, a black book in his hands. Everything was white, except the book. She could barely tell Toushirou from the room so she was grateful he held the book. Toushirou looked up and smiled. A thin bandage went across his nose, and some were wrapped around his right arm. Moriko sweetly smiled and stepped in.

"You're up early today." Moriko said, they both laughed a bit. Toushirou looked at her, she seemed to be fine until he saw her left hand. Moriko sat in a chair and, he grabbed her hand. Moriko gasped in pain, he peeled the thin cloth away from her skin. He stared at the cut then looked back at her.

"What did you do to yourself?" He asked holding her hand gently. Moriko looked away, he frowned.

"I told you to stay inside the office!"

"But I was the one who saved you!" Moriko said back to him, Toushirou loosened his shoulders. He looked at her then smiled.

"You did? Ichigo said Renji saved me." He said, Moriko shook her head.

"I got the cut from your zanpactou. I carried you all the way from the forest to Unohana-Taicho. I waited all night for you." She said reliving the moment. Toushirou nodded at every word. He looked out the window then back at her.

"So where is my zanpactou right now?" He asked.

"It's in your room." Moriko answered. Toushirou looked at her again, he touched the cut.

"Then how did you get this?" Moriko groaned.

"I opened the Senkaimon holding the blade!" She said. Toushirou smiled and patted her on her shoulder.

"Thank you." He finally said after a moment of silence. Moriko smiled then he pulled her in for a hug. His forearm slightly touched Moriko's left shoulder, she flinched at the pain.

"I see. It's that bad." He said pulling away.

"You want to see it?" Moriko asked, Toushirou blushing.

"If it's alright with you." He said. Moriko turned around and pulled her sleeve down. A dark purple went up her shoulder and down her arm. Toushirou sighed, he placed his hand on it. Moriko thought it felt better when he touched it since he had a cool touch.

Moriko visited him everyday for about an hour. Each day the bruise eased up a bit and the cut got smaller. The bruise was just across her shoulder and the cut almost gone when it was the day Toushirou got to leave the infirmary.

Moriko laid in the bed asleep until she sat up quickly.

"Oh my god! Today is the day Taicho leaves the infirmary!" She exclaimed. Moriko pulled on her uniform and hurried out the door. She ran down the halls almost slipping onto her face, until she stopped abruptly at the large white doors. She pushed the doors open, Toushirou standing right there. He was dressed in his captain's uniform, a few bandages around his arm.

"Taicho!" Moriko screamed running into the waiting room, pulling him into her arms.

"Don't squeeze me too hard! I might burst." He joked, Moriko pulling away. The two walked down the halls going to Toushirou's office. They stepped into the office, Rangiku burst from the doors.

"Oh Taicho! I thought you died!!!" She yelled pulling him off his feet. Toushirou squirmed in her grip.

"Rangiku! Let me go!!" He managed to say, Rangiku setting him on his feet. Toushirou looked at her and she drooped her shoulders.

"But I did the paper yesterday!" She complained.

"And you're right-handed! It was your left hand that got hurt!" She added. Toushirou looked down at his hands, he lifted the one with the bandages.

"This is my right one." He said. Rangiku looked at the hand dumbstruck and groaned. She left the room, her orange hair hanging over her face. Moriko looked at Toushirou and they both laughed.

"She's not the brightest flame is she?" Moriko asked through a laugh.

"Not really." Toushirou said. The two sighed and got up. They both walked over to the bedroom, Moriko opened the door. The two ran over to the bed and fell face-first onto the soft comforter. Moriko flipped over and pulled a pillow into her grasp. It was the only black pillow in the array of white. This pillow was warmer than the others, since it was a cool. Toushirou crawled over to Moriko and nuzzled her under her neck, they both laughed. Then his laugh faded, Moriko looked down at him. His eyes were closed, Moriko smiled. Since they were both on the edge Moriko decided to pull him up the bed. That didn't really work out because since Moriko's arm was still a bit weary she couldn't lift him onto the bed.

"Geez. What the hell do they feed him in the infirmary? He's getting heavy." She said to herself.

"I heard that." Toushirou said getting up from Moriko's grip, she flushed a deep red. The two laughed and crawled up the bed. Toushirou peeled his captain's cloak off and tossed it onto the small stool and laid down onto the cool bed. Moriko laid her warm onto cool exterior of the pillow, gently closing her eyes. For once, she fell asleep peacefully.

Spring flowers will bloom once the cool mist of winter has passed.


	22. Spring Special

A/N: This is going to be the Spring Special! It didn't feel right when there was just a winter special, so I decided to make all four seasons! In this Special it's only going to be Toushirou and Moriko. No one else. I hope you like it!

**Spring Special**

The couple strolled down the cool street, winter had just left and spring entered.

"I'm not a spring person." Toushirou said looking at Moriko who hopped around in the puddles of melted snow. She stopped and looked at him, puzzled written in her eyes.

"Why not? It's so gorgeous! And it always smells nice." She said so into thought. Toushirou shrugged.

"Well because they're so many bugs around again, and I for one don't like bugs. Winter is more of my season." He said looking up to the sky. Moriko turned around once again and stopped.

"Is it because of Hyourinmaru-san?" She asked, Toushirou shrugged again.

"I don't know. I just don't like Spring." He answered looking up to the bright sun. Moriko frowned, the two both walked on. They both walked down the crowded streets, then the flow of people stopped when Toushirou and Moriko passed the vacant lot.

"I remember this place!" Moriko exclaimed pointing into the lot. Toushirou looked into the lot. One thing that he would never forget was what happened in this lot. Toushirou thought about that day. Did she remember what happened in this lot? Did she even care? Toushirou's head filled with many thoughts, until something touched his shoulder. He looked down onto his left shoulder, a pale hand sat upon it. His eyes follow the pale hand up to a long slender arm wrapped in a thin coat, up to a loveable face.

Moriko's face formed into a smile once their eyes met, her arm fell to his hand. She pulled him into the field. The field was so different from before. He remembered it being just one giant patch with the blinding color of white. But now it was filled with greens, pinks and reds. So many colors in between, and so much of it as well.

The intoxicating smell of orchids mingled with the cool breeze of spring. It felt so serene in this empty lot, yet so much had happen. Toushirou was so into his little fantasy that Moriko had apparently disappeared. His heart began to race.

"Holy crap! Where did she go?!" He asked himself frantically. Before he could turn around to look, something pounced on him into the embedded flower bed. Toushirou shoved the body to the side, hearing laughter. He turned himself over to see Moriko getting up from the ground.

"What the hell what that for?!" He said getting up himself. Moriko still panting from laughter.

"I don't. You're just cute when you get scared." Moriko said, her warm finger landing on his nose. Toushirou blushed and pulled his face away from her finger.

"Don't scare me like that again." He said. Moriko frowned.

"Aw! You're no fun!" She whined, her arms slung around his neck. She put half her weight onto his body, pressing her warm one against his. Toushirou blushed, feeling a warm breath going down his neck. He pulled away from Moriko, his face as red as a beet. Moriko giggled and fell into the bed of grass. Toushirou quickly turned around once he heard the thud, he saw Moriko laying peacefully on the mellow green. Her black hair painted across the tranquil green grass, her pale bronze coat mingling with the light greens. While her chocolate brown stiletto boots stood out from the darker color of green and red.

He sat down next to her, the two stared up at the flow of white clouds in the clean blue of the sky. Moriko sat up, laying her head onto Toushirou's shoulder.

"It's nice today." She said in a quiet manner. Toushirou nodded.

"It's only once in a life time you'll see a day like this." She added. This time Toushirou turned his head to look at her.

"Really? Why?" He asked, Moriko smiling.

"Because I'm with you silly!" She said, her lips landing onto his nose. Toushirou smiled, his arm going around her shoulders pulling her warm body closer to his cool one. Toushirou was beginning to get nervous, was she trying to make him remember that day? If she was then it was working.

Toushirou looked down at her, she looked back up to him. Moriko smiled at him.

"Is anything wrong, Taicho?" She asked. Toushirou sighed and looked back into the empty space. Moriko sat up, going in front of Toushirou.

"If somethings wrong you can tell me." She said. Toushirou pondered for a moment, then opened his mouth.

"Do you remember that time when we were here with the others....."

"And...?"

"And you took my scarf....."

"And...?"

"And we were behind the tree-" Something warm was pressed against his lips. Toushirou looked down onto the black head and smiled.

"And kissed. I know." She finishing the sentence for him. They both smiled. "So she did know." He thought to himself. Toushirou laid down, Moriko not noticing fell back onto the soft ground.

"Ow!" She yelled, grabbing the back of her head.

"Nice going clumsy." Moriko looked at him and pouted, laughter filled the quiet area. Moriko laid her head onto his cool stomach, looking up to the blue sky.

The clouds strolled by, many shapes and sizes. They took their time, slowly making its way through the deep blue sky. Toushirou began to sit up, Moriko getting up herself.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Toushirou shrugged.

"My back's starting to hurt."

"Old.." Moriko coughed. Toushirou looked at her, she smiled sweetly. The two laughed again, Toushirou helping Moriko up. Moriko looked down at his neck, her eyes widened.

"No way! You're wearing that same scarf you wore on that one day!" She said pointing at the scarf. Toushirou stretched his back, looking down at his neck.

"I am aren't I?" He said in a sly tone, deviously smiling.

"Why are you wearing a scarf in the Spring?" She asked skeptically.

"Because it's still a bit cool out." He answered.

"But you're already cold enough. How can you feel cold when you're like ice cold yourself?!" She questioned, stepping closer to Toushirou. He shrugged.

"Some people do. Do you feel hot when you're so..._hot_?" He asked, Moriko blushing a bit.

"Well I do feel hot and sometimes sexy in my outfits!" She said with a laugh.

"That's not what I meant."

"So you're saying I'm not cute?" She asked jutting her bottom lip out a bit. Toushirou shook his hands.

"No! That's not what I meant either!" He said walking towards her.

"That's just a cover up! You so don't think I'm cute!" She said.

"If I don't think you're cute then why did I choose you?" He asked. Moriko stood still, looking behind her shoulder. She pondered what he had said. "Damn! He's good at that."

"B-because you felt bad for me!" She said pointing her finger in his face. Toushirou laughed, rolling his eyes.

"I chose you because I love you!" He said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." Toushirou sighed rolling his eyes again.

"You're very troublesome you know?"

"Oh so now I'm troublesome aren't I?" Toushirou strolled over to Moriko, his arm snaked around her waist. Moriko looked at him, a stroke of pink went across his pale face. He pulled her closer to his body. His lips right her ear.

"Very troublesome, and very cute." He whispered into her ear. Another stroke of paint went across her face, this time red. Toushirou chuckled and pulled away. His lips touched Moriko's, they held like that for what seemed to be eternity, until he pulled away. They both smiled, they're fingers sown together. The couple left the vacant lot, hand in hand.

A/N: Okay I know what you're thinking right now to! OMG YOU LIED TO US! No I didn't. This is the specials so whenever they kiss in one special I have to let it trail from where ever they kissed. Like in this one and the Winter Special. They both kissed in this vacant lot, so Toushirou would have to remember it regardless of it being part of the story. But they're an official couple so no fussy!


	23. Chapter TwentyOne

A/N: This is chapter Twenty-one! We're getting pretty close to the end, but after this chapter I might have to squeeze in the next special. (I know! Another special. I've got it lead up to something big. So you'll see why I made all these specials!) Nothing much happens in this chapter. Just basic things. Enjoy!

**Twenty-one**

Moriko laid in the silk lining of the cool bed. The thin cotton blanket caressed her smooth skin lovingly, until it was yanked away. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked around, hoping off the bed still half asleep. She waltzed her way into the wall, thus making a loud BANG! Toushirou sat up abruptly.

"What the hell was that?!" He yelled out, his zanpactou in his clutch.

"My head!" Moriko said, her face buried in her hands.

"What did you do?" He asked climbing off the bed. He strolled over to her, his arm went across her shoulder.

"I walked myself into this wall." She said pointing at the creme wall.

"You should watch out next time!"

"Well I'm sorry that you pulled the blanket away from me!" She said looking at him. Toushirou blushed a light pink, he looked away and sighed.

"I'm sorry you hog the blanket. It gets cold in here."

"You just noticed how cold it is in here?! I have to wrap myself in like seven hundred blankets just to keep warm!"

"That's why I keep you here. To keep _me _warm." He said pulled her face closer to her. Under his cool hand was Moriko's hot face her pale face, a blank canvas, was painted red.

"Is that so?" She asked, leaning her face closer to his. Toushirou just nodded, his face getting closer to hers. Their lips were just about to touch, when the doors flung open.

"Taich-" Rangiku hollered, stopping once she saw what was going on.

"Ooh! I see we have a romance here!" She said.

"You sound like Urahara." Toushirou and Moriko said simultaneously. The three looked at each other and laughed.

"Well anyways." Rangiku began.

"Tai-co-sa-ma! You have pa-per-work to do!" Rangiku sang dropping a reasonable stack of papers onto the small stool.

"Yama-jii-san said you have to finish it by the end of this week." She informed him, closing the door behind her. The two stared the paper work, Toushirou stood up.

"Damn. Now I have paper work to do." He groaned walking over to the gigantic stack of papers. Moriko flopped onto the bed, she clutched the blanket in her arms.

"Have fun! I'll just be here sleeping." She said with a smile, her legs hanging of the edge of the bed.

"Yeah I'll try." He muttered leaving the room. He set the papers onto the burgundy-stained table, setting himself into his chair. One by one, he pulled each paper down stamping it or adding more writing to it.

Moriko laid in the cool bed, the blanket draped over her slender shoulders. Her head sat upon the black pillow, stained with the heat. She turned, laying her head onto a white pillow. It cooled the heat on her head, which it slowly heated itself.

Hours went by, the pillow getting hotter while the stack of papers decreased. Toushirou laid back in his chair, delighted with his speed of work. He stood up and strolled over to the large doors at the end of the hall. He pushed the door on the left inward, light peeking through the cracks into the room. He saw Moriko laying sleepily in his bed, he smiled. He crawled onto the bed, making his way closer to Moriko. Until she sprung up tackling him into the sheets. The two started to laugh.

"I thought you were asleep!" He said through a laugh.

"Nope... well maybe for like ten minutes, but not really." She said cuddling her head into his chest. Moriko had an addiction: The intoxicating sting of her captain. She inhaled once letting it sink into her, exhaling a warm breath against his chest.

Moriko pulled her face away, looking up at Toushirou a smile painted across her blank face. He smiled back at her, laying himself onto the cool bed.

"I'm beat!" He yawned, stretching his arms out. He placed both of his arms behind his head, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Well I'm wide awake!" Moriko said looking around.

"What can I do now?" She asked herself.

"You can come here and keep me warm." Toushirou suggested opening one eye, a warm smile forming across his face. Morikos smiled back, her head fitting into place under his chin. Moriko thought about something, her mouth slowly opening.

"Taicho?"

"Hmm?"

"When you take a shower does your hair still stay spiked up like that?" Moriko asked, Toushirou pondered the question.

"Well it's actually quite interesting because-" He was cut off there, the door flung open.

"Guess what?!" Rangiku sang.

"What?" The two answered.

"I got the day off!!" Rangiku sang hopping around the room. The two stared at her and shrugged it off.

"So...." Toushirou began.

"What's the point of telling us?" He finished. Rangiku frowned.

"Well if you two don't want to come.... then I guess I can ask Abarai-fukutaicho and Kuchiki-taicho to come." She said waving three pieces of paper around. Toushirou and Moriko hopped off the bed, snatching the papers from Rangiku's hands.

"Why didn't you say we could come?" Moriko asked.

"Tch." She coughed.

"You guys didn't ask!" The three of them laughed, the bright sunlight finding its way into the room.

......................

"So why did we have to go to Karakura?" Moriko asked, her plaid skirt dancing with the wind.

"Well when I said 'day off', I actually meant I didn't have to do any paper work." Rangiku said sheepishly.

"We have to patrol a bit. Just for today though." She added quickly. Toushirou and Moriko frowned.

"Well it was the only way to get you guys to come with me!" Rangiku confessed.

"What?!" They both screamed.

"So you mean those pieces of paper were fake?" Toushirou questioned.

"I guess you can say that." Rangiku said. Toushirou and Moriko groaned, walking away from Rangiku.

"Where are you guys going?!" She screamed after them. The couple turned around.

"How about you patrol that way, and we'll go this way." Moriko said with a wink. Rangiku frowned and walked on down the street. Toushirou and Moriko both laughed a bit, strolling down the street themselves.

Rangiku was stopped by many adoring males, and sometimes they even tried to attack her. She managed to get away by doing what she did the best: Scream at the idiots.

Toushirou and Moriko on the other hand had a wonderful day. They walked in the park, had some ice cream, and even stopped by Ichigo's school to say Hi.

The sun sat on the horizon, ready to say farewell, when Toushirou and Moriko found Rangiku walking down the same street from which they parted. She looked up and scowled at the two.

Moriko and Toushirou looked away, trying to hide their smiles.

"Are you guys ready to go back?" Toushirou asked. Rangiku and Moriko both nodded, the Senkaimon opened. They stepped into the blinding light, day said farewell, dusk taking its place.

Cool water runs of your hot skin, while the sun beats down on you in the summer heat.


	24. Summer Special

A/N: Here it is! The Summer Special! I'm so sorry that I had to squeeze this special in when you just read a special! D: This story's gonna end pretty soon so I just had to fit in all the specials. Well this special has all the funny people I could think of in this chapter. They just hang out in a beach. I guess that's all. I hope you like it!!! Sorry for the long wait! I've been up in my neck with homework! But none the less here is the Summer Special!

**Summer Special**

Moriko hopped around, the warm sun beating down onto her. She wore a polka-dotted

bikini, her long hair covering most of her back. Rangiku strolled down the street with more than enough of her skin showing. It made Moriko have to turn away when ever she looked at her fukutaicho. So she tried her hardest not to stare. Now Toushirou however wasn't very fond of Summer as he is to Winter. The sun always got to him, and it was always very sticky. He hauled most of their belongings to which it seemed to be the longest walk to the beach.

They finally made it. They saw almost everyone there. They saw Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu, Renji, Byakuya, Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Yachiru.

Everyone mostly waved to them, while others were splashing in the water. They saw Urahara peacefully sleeping with his green hat draped over his face. He was almost shaded by his striped umbrella, only his legs stuck out. Yoruichi -as a cat of course- laid on the beach towel spread out just for her, under her own umbrella.

Byakuya sat under a pink umbrella, a tall glass sat in the palm of his hand. The cool water rolled itself down the cup, onto his hand. He sipped, looked into space and repeated. Byakuya snapped his fingers, once. Then twice. Then another time. This time he stood up.

"Renji! I need more water!" He said through a stern voice. Renji looked at his Taicho with eyes that spoke, "Really?". With a twitch of Byakuya's eye, Renji quickly took the glass from Byakuya's hand. Running to the large cooler, filling the cup with water. In the darkest frown, a small smile sat upon Byakuya's face.

The three of them finally set their feet onto the loose sand. Toushirou almost collapsing, the stuff falling gently onto the sand.

"Oh my god!" He gasped sitting up. Moriko turned around, her hair dancing with the hot wind.

"What's wrong? It's such a nice day!" She exclaimed.

"I do agree it's a nice day, but I am melting in the sun right now." Toushirou said setting up the umbrella and towel. Once he finished he laid down into the shade. Moriko sat next to him, the sun followed onto the towel. She placed her warm hand onto his shoulder, he was as cold as cold could get.

"Taicho.. You're as cold as ice!" She said, her hand moving up and down on his shoulder.

"To you I'm cold, but I'm feeling really hot." He said.

"Are you sick?"

"Well if you haven't noticed I am as cold as ice therefore of course making me practically melt from this heat." He said down.

"All right then. I'll come back later." Moriko said with a warm smile, he waved at her. The shade cooled his face, darkening when he closed his eyes.

Moriko made her way to the water, she stepped in. The clear water was cool to the touch, the sand mingled with the cool water. She smiled when the water rolled of her feet, she took another step in, the water stopped at her shins. Step after step, the cool water tingled her warm skin. Then she dove in. Her long, black hair stroked across the clear water. Moriko let her head up to the surface, gasping for air. Her hair stuck to her face, she tried to pulled it off.

"Wow that water's really great today!" She said to herself, floating on her back. She swam to the dry sand, shaking the water from her hair. She strolled over to Toushirou.

"Ooh Tai-cho!" She sang, her wet hand landed on his face. Toushirou felt something warm and very wet touch his face, he slowly opened his eyes the water rolling into his eyes. He jumped.

"Oh my god! Moriko don't scare me like that!" He screamed. Moriko laughed then he joined.

"So why did you come back?" He asked wiping his face with the towel.

"Well I was planning on checking on you, but the water is so great! You should really come in!" Moriko stated grabbing his hand. She pulled him off the towel.

"I don't want too!" He whined pulling himself back into the shade.

"But you should!" She said pulling him back out. The two had a tug-o-war type of thing, until Moriko dragged him on the sand. She pulled him into the cool water and let go.

"Doesn't it feel nice?" She asked with a warm smile. Toushiru let the water roll of his cool face. It equaled the heat from the sun, making him feel cooler. He let out a gust air, the waves pulling him farther into the water.

"You're right. It does feel better." He said, they both smiled.

Ichigo held the ball in his hand, the heat beating down on him. He tossed it up, slapping it with his left hand. It went over the net, Renji hopping up to toss it back. It succeeded, sort of. The ball went flying into the sand, and burst. The air slowly made its way out, making a screaming type of noise.

"Dammit Renji! That's the tenth back you killed today!" Ichigo said grabbing another ball.

"You're just lucky I told Ichigo to get extras." Rukia said taking the ball from him.

"Bah! You guys are just jealous of how good I can hit the ball!" Renji said waving his hand at them.

"Yeah, jealous of how you don't need to get these balls." Ichigo muttered.

Day went by slowly, cloud by cloud light said farewell for dusk took its place.

"Gather 'round children!!" Urahara sang from the fire pit.

"So what are we gonna do now, old man?" Toushirou asked.

"We're going to tell ghost stories!!" Urahara said joyfully.

"So who wants to go first?" He asked looking around. Toushirou sat next the Moriko, who both were still soaked from the water.

"Fine then I guess I'll go first." Urahara suggested.

"Once upon a time..." He paused looking around.

"There was a man wh-" He stopped there from Ichigo's words.

"Urahara? Is this the one when that one man gets hit by that car then the driver is haunted by the dead man?" Ichigo asked.

"No, it's the one when the man told an annoying, orange-haired, high-schooler to shut up and listen!" Urahara snapped at him. Ichigo furrowed his brow then huffed.

"Once upon a time, there was a man who was once walking down the forest. He strolled down said forest by himself, only with his cell phone, a pocket knife and a-" Another voice called.

"Urahara. You already told this one! This is the one when that guy goes into the forest and he finds werewolves! Then before he could escape they eat him alive!" Renji said. Urahara frowned.

"No this is the one when the man who is walking down the forest trying to tell to tell a story when a red-headed idiot interrupts!" Urahara said through his teeth.

"Anymore interruptions?!" He asked looking around.

"Once upon a time, there was a man who was walking down the forest. He strolled down said forest by himself, with only his cell phone, a pocket knife and a pack of gum. This man was named K-"

"Ooh! I know this one! This is the one when you were walking down the forest trying to find Yoruichi and was going to tell her your undying love!" Rukia said.

"Do you children always have to ruin my stories?!" He asked.

"Fine! Who wants to go next?!" He asked, arms crossed across his chest. No one answered.

"Now what?" Moriko asked.

"I don't know." Toushirou answered. Something rustled in the bushes, everyone on their toes watched it. The bushes rustled even harder, voices came from it.

"I told you we should've gone left! Now were lost in the dark!" One cried.

"Oh will you shut up! I heard voices over here. So people must be close." Another said.

Ichigo furrowed his brow then stood up. He strolled over to the bush then looked into it.

"Oh hey Ichigo! What are you doing here?!" One voice called.

"You tell me." He answered, Ichigo pulled out two guys. Both smaller than he was.

"Keigo and Mizuiro are the type of idiots who would get lost here." Ichigo muttered to himself. He set the two down, they dashed over to the camp. Keigo sat in between Moriko and Rangiku. He stared at everyone.

"I think I know most of you! You I know, you too, and you and you..." He went on pointing at Renji, Rangiki, Toushirou, Ikkaku and Yumichicka. He looked at Rangiku again, his eyes going in aw.

"I definitely remember you." He said. Rangiku grimaced sliding away from him.

"Well I'm sure I would remember you if you weren't such a freak." She said getting up and moving away. Keigo turned to Moriko, he stared at her.

"I've never seen you before! Are you new to Karakura?" He asked, Keigo looked behind Moriko he spotted Toushirou.

"I remember you! You were that grouchy kid who hung out with my gorgeous wonder!" He shouted, Toushirou frowned.

"I wasn't always that grouchy." He stated. Moriko giggled a bit.

"So whose this stunning beauty?" He asked Moriko. She smiled and open her mouth to speak.

"I'm-" Something cool wrapped around her waist, Moriko looked behind her.

"She's mine." Toushirou said, pulling her warm body closer to his.

"Ooh! I didn't know! I thought you guys were cousins or something!" Keigo said scratching his head. The two looked at each other.

"How can we be cousins?" Moriko asked.

"She has black hair and I have white hair."

"My eyes are orange and his are blue." Keigo's shoulders dropped.

"I'm sorry I didn't know!" Keigo said getting up and walking away. Everyone settled in a spot along, Urahara clapped his hands together.

"Okay children!" He spoke out. Keigo turned to Ichigo.

"Whose the old guy?" Urahara's eye brows twitched.

"Old you say?" He asked through his teeth.

"You should really watch what you say." Ichigo whispered to him.

"So I appear to be that old do I?" He asked, tapping his fan against his hat.

Yoruichi opened her eyes.

"Oh I see we have visitors do we?" She yawned, everyone looked at her fingers going across their necks.

"Whoa!! Did that cat just talk?!" Keigo and Mizuiro asked. Yoruchi's eyes widen, Urahara's arms going under her.

"She wasn't talking foolish children! Being out in the sun too much makes you think too hard!" He said pulling Yoruichi to his chest.

"Meow.." She said in an irritated tone.

"Bare with me..." He whispered. Keigo and Mizuiro's eyes still wide from Yoruichi's speech.

"Oh you silly kids! This cat didn't speak! She just......" He paused there, thinking of something to say.

"Her meows sound like words!" Renji blurted out. Urahara snapped his fingers towards Renji.

"That's it! Her meows sound like words!" Urahara exclaimed. Keigo and Mizuiro were still skeptical about Yoruichi, they watched her all night. It was about midnight when they all decided to leave. Byakuya stood up first.

"Renji! Go gather my things." He said, Keigo looked at him.

"So is he like your slave or something?" He asked Byakuya.

"I wouldn't refer to him as a slave." He answered.

"So are you guys like lovers or something?" He asked again. Byakuya, emotionless, walked away. Renji smacked Keigo in the back of the head, bright as an apple.

"You dumbass! I'm his.......butler..?" He said. Keigo yelped out in pain, grabbing his head. Everyone left the beach, the waves spoke on there own. Toushirou, Moriko and Rangiku walked down the street from where they came. Rangiku sped up a bit, leaving Moriko and Toushirou alone.

"This was a fun day." She said to him.

"Yeah.." Toushirou agreed. Toushirou stopped, turning to Moriko.

"Is something wro-" Something cool brushed against her lips. Toushirou pulled away, looking deep into Moriko's eyes.

"Promise me you won't leave me for another guy?" He whispered. Moriko smiled, her lips landed on his cheek.

"I promise." The two smiled, fingers intertwined together. They walked down the street into the moonlight.

Everyone is crazy in their own little way.


	25. Chapter TwentyTwo

A/N: This is Chapter Twenty-Two!! We are very close to the end, but don't worry there's still going to be a few more chapters and one more special! That special will be the most well... special special of all! Okie Dokie then. Here we go! Hope you like it!

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Moriko hopped into the office, the cool air pressed against her warm skin. A silhouette

outline of a couch settled on the flooring. She danced in the lonely room, until Toushirou stepped in. She turned around and smiled, he smiled back. The two waltzed into the cold room, Moriko skipping onto the bed face first. She inhaled the intoxicating, icy smell of the sheets, exhaling her warm breath onto the cool exterior. Something cool brushed past her back. She flipped over to see Toushirou laying over her. Her pale face flushed a light pink, he chuckled. He leaned in closer, pressing her body against the cool sheets.

"Why do you always do that when we go in here?" He asked in a hushed voice. Moriko smiled, blushing a bit more.

"You don't want to know. You'll think I'm crazy!" Moriko whispered back, her warm breath flaked on Toushirou's cool skin.

"If I thought you were crazy, then I wouldn't be here with you." He said in a sly tone, a devious smile sat upon his lips. Moriko slyly smiled back, she opened her mouth to speak.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh!" She warned, Toushirou nodded. Moriko sucked in a gust of air and let it out.

"Well.. I'm sort of addicted to something right now..." She began. Toushirou, completely in shock, took it in slowly.

"Don't tell me you're hooked on Sake like Rangiku?!" He said with fright. Moriko shook her head vigorously.

"No, no, no! Never." She said, Toushirou let a gust of air out.

"So what are you addicted to?"

"Well.. It's sort of something you wouldn't really find in stores or around here..." She hinted. Toushirou nodded again, clearly not following at all.

"So it's....?"

"Bah! I'm such a freak..." She blurted out, Toushirou furrowed his brow.

"You can tell me. I won't make a big deal out of it.." He told her. Moriko nodded then opened her mouth again.

"Okay so... I guess you can say I love how it smells in here!" She said quickly. Toushirou took that in, he laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He said through a hard laugh. Moriko frowned.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" She said through gritted teeth.

"I know! I'm sorry. It's just that I wouldn't expect you to like how it smells in here! It smells like blood, it smells like me, and it also smells like Sake 'cause Rangiku likes to keep it in here!" He listed.

"Exactly! I love how you smell!" She accidently blurted out. Moriko flushed a deep red. Toushirou looked at her, a small smile sat upon his lips.

"You like how I smell?" He asked. Moriko could only nod her head.

"Well that's interesting to hear." He said plopping onto the cool bed. Moriko, stiff as a board, stayed in that position. He looked at her and sighed.

"If something's wrong you can surely tell me."

"Y-you do think I'm a freak don't you?" She stuttered, turning her head slowly. Toushirou huffed, then crawled over to her.

"I don't think you're a freak. I just think it's odd. I actually have an addiction myself." He confessed sheepishly. Moriko looked at him astonished, eagerness drowned in her eyes. He sighed again.

"I guess I would have to say I like how you smell too...." He spoke quickly, Moriko almost killing herself from laughter.

"That's hysterical!" She cried. Toushirou pouted.

"I thought you wouldn't laugh." He mocked. The laughter faded, the two stared at each other. The silence closed in on the two, it became an awkward silence.

"I mean really. Me? I smell like blood and sweat! I almost forget to take showers sometime..-"

"Now you know how I feel!" Toushirou said, cutting Moriko off. The two stared at each other for a moment, they both leaned in facing each other. Toushirou leaned in closer, their lips just a fragment of an inch apart. His cool breath peeled away the warmth on Moriko's skin, her warm breath kissed Toushirou's pale skin softly. Their lips were just going to touch, when the door flung open. The two jumped and screamed, but it settled once they saw Rangiku.

"What the hell!" Toushirou huffed, catching his breath.

"You won't believe this! Something terrible just happened!" Rangiku said waving her arm around. Toushirou and Moriko crawled over to the edge of the bed, waiting for Rangiku to finish. Rangiku swung her arms around, something was in her hand.

"So what's wrong?" Toushirou asked.

"Well.. I ran out of Sake!" She yelled, swinging the empty porcelain bottle around. Moriko and Toushirou stared at the bottle dumbstruck.

"And we're suppose to care why?" Moriko asked.

"Well I came here because..." Rangiku said dozing off.

"Because...?" Moriko asked.

"Because I keep my Sake in here!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Of course..." Toushirou muttered under his breath. Rangiku smiled and made her way to a smaller closet, she pulled on the handle pulling the door open. The bitter smell of Sake filled the room, kicking the icy smell out of the room. Moriko grimaced at the bitter smell, she buried her face into Toushirou's shoulder. Toushirou turned his head to look at Moriko, he looked at her, puzzled written in his eyes, then he knew what she was doing. A smile formed across his face.

Moriko inhaled, the icy burn lingered in her mouth, she exhaled. Rangiku slammed the wooden door closed, the aggravating, bitter smell of Sake evanescently flew out of the room once Rangiku closed the two large doors. Moriko pulled away, she inhaled once more. The icy sting was her guilty pleasure. Toushirou couldn't help but to chuckle, Moriko looked at him sternly he held his laughs. A frown sat on Moriko's lips, Toushirou's smile faded.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Moriko's face lit up, he smiled. Toushirou pulled his body closer to Moriko's, his face closing in on hers. Before they could kiss, the two heard voices on the outside.

"You think they're kissing?" One high-pitched voice asked.

"I don't think so." A lower voice said.

"Shut up both of you!" A feminine voice hissed. Toushirou and Moriko furrowed their brows, the two got up. With light foot steps they made their way towards the door. Toushirou's cool hand landed on the silver knob, more voices erupted from the other side.

"It's awfully quiet in there? I you sure they were both on the bed?" The lowest voice asked.

"If you thought I was lying then why did you come with me?!" Growled the feminine voice.

"What if they can hear us?" The highest voice squeaked.

"Oh that's ridiculous! They can't hear us! Were whispering!" The feminine voice pointed out.

"Oooh! Yeah, yeah! That's right!" Squawked the high voice. Toushirou twisted the door knob slowly, hoping it wouldn't click.

"Do you hear that noise?" The highest voice asked.

"Dammit I told you guys to shut up!" Barked the feminine voice.

"But there's a scary noise! It sounds like a ghooost!" The highest voice complained. The lowest voice grunted.

"If you haven't noticed I am hanging over you, and so I am breathing over you making those 'ghooost' noises!!" Growled the lowest voice. Toushirou pulled the door open, three figures jumped and screamed.

"Renji! Rangiku! Yachiru..?!" Toushirou said.

"What the hell are you three doing here?!" He asked, aggravated.

"Well Rangiku said that you two were gonna kiss and stuff and I wanted to see!" Yachiru chimed.

"I can understand that...But what are you doing here Renji?"

"Well Kuchiki-taicho told me I have to get papers, and I saw Yachiru and Rangiku sitting here and I wanted to see what they were doing." Renji said standing up holding pieces of blank paper, supporting his alibi.

"Okay then. Then what the hell are you doing here RANGIKU?!" Toushirou growled. Rangiku flinched standing up a bit, the porcelain bottle in her hand.

"Well I'm drunk so you can't blame nothing on me!!" She hollered leaving the room. Toushirou huffed, thin arms went around his neck. His body stiffened, then relaxed at the warm touch. Moriko laid her chin on his cool shoulder, his lips curved up into a smile. It was another _lovely _day in the Soul Society.

Sweetness rolls of your lips, leaving a thin line of passion.


	26. Chapter TwentyThree

A/N: This chapter's going to be a bit short. So beware. =3= Sorry I haven't been posting daily. It's just that school started and I have homework and chores to do. But I will post as much I as I can! Enjoy my sweets!

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Moriko tossed and turned in the silk sheets. The cool air pressed against her warm skin, then there it was. That one cool spot. It went up then down. Up then down. A tune it played, a very melodic tune. It would put Moriko to sleep, and it would sometimes wake her up. But then, that one cool spot began to move, and just before Moriko could turn- BAM!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Screamed a familiar voice, Moriko looked up from the ground.

"That was me!" Moriko screamed back.

"How the hell did you get on the floor?!" Toushirou screamed.

"Apparently you flipped me onto the floor! And can we stop yelling?! My ears are starting to hurt!" She screamed back. Toushirou hopped off the bed, Moriko raised her hand. He sewn his fingers with her, pulling Moriko into his arms. He pulled her closer to his face, they both flushed red. Toushirou leaned in, his cool breath pressed against Moriko's warm face. His lips touched hers for a fragment of a second, until the door creaked open. The two turned their heads to see what it was. Something orange stepped into the room, it lifted its head. Once Toushirou and Moriko saw what it was they jumped.

"Holy shit! What is that?!" They both screamed. The thing had droopy eyes, dark circles under them. It's skin was pale as pale could get, and it smelled of bitterness. Well maybe not bitterness. It's long fingers sprawled in the mesh of orange strands, it growled. The thing strolled towards the bed, falling face first.

"Ugh, my aching head." The voice was muffled by the silk lining, but it sound dreadful. Toushirou and Moriko stared at it, trying to make out what it was. Their faces lit up.

"Rangiku?" Toushirou asked. The thing groaned, twitching a bit.

"That's what you get for over drinking." He finished. Rangiku groaned even louder, this time turning over.

"My head is throbbing like hell!" Rangiku screamed. The two winced at the scream.

"It's like I'm meeellllttting!" She moaned sliding of the bed, making a slight_ thud_ on the floor. Moriko and Toushirou hung over the edge of the bed, seeing Rangiku stroked across the pale floor. Rangiku lifted her head, the two grimaced at the sight.

"So why are you in here?" Toushirou asked. Rangiku stared at him, her eyes stirring a bit.

"Because it's so freaking cold in here it soothes my headache." Rangiku stated.

"Oh! And Moriko-chan! You have a message from Urahara." She added quickly. Toushirou looked at Moriko, who had a smile drew across her face. Toushirou's eyes spoke puzzled, Rangiku's pain and puzzled as well, while Moriko's sang glee.

"Why did Urahara leave you a message?" Toushirou asked fear in his voice.

"Oh you don't have to worry!" Moriko sang, a warm hand landing on his shoulder. Toushirou's eyes and body relaxed a bit.

"Do you remember when Menos Grande came to the Soul Society?" Moriko asked. Toushirou nodded slowly, still tense. Moriko smiled warmly trying to calm Toushirou down.

"Well when I was watching everyone -Abarai-fukutaicho, Ichigo, Ikkaku....You." She listed, Toushirou nodded again.

"Well I was amazed by what you guys did! You know...what's it called?" Moriko said dozing off.

"Ban-kai." Rangiku groaned. Moriko's face lit up.

"Yeah! That's right, Ban-kai." Moriko said. Toushirou went white as a ghost, words stuck in his throat.

"So you're telling me that when you watched all of us use our Ban-kai, you want to learn as well?"Toushirou manage to slip out. Moriko smiled sincerely nodding her head. Toushirou had a minute to let this sink in. He looked at Moriko, who had puppy eyes and biting her bottom lip.

"No." He said shaking his head. Moriko lost color, her lips curving down into a frown.

"Why not?!" She asked.

"Because you're going to get hurt!"

"But I've been hurt so many times already!"

"No. That is my final answer!"

"Aw why not! I think I could do it!"

"It's a waste of time!" The two's shouting was beginning to hurt Rangiku's head, even more. She stood up slowly, dragging herself out of the death pit of a room.

"That's so unfair!" Moriko screamed, her arms folded against her chest. Toushirou turned to look at her, the guilt slowly eating him.

"Give me one good reason why you should go." He said solemnly. Moriko smiled.

"Because if I do then I could be more of a help rather than a nuisance." She said with a smirk. Toushirou chuckled, she did have a point. It was interesting to find out what her Ban-kai would be. He would let this one slide, but a long period without Moriko? Toushirou didn't even know if he could even survive without her for more than an hour. It was a risky choice. Be selfish or selfless? He couldn't decide. His eyes trailed up to her face, she was waiting so bad for an answer. He didn't want to know what would happen if he said 'no'. But still! He couldn't get the fact that he couldn't _live _withoutMoriko there by his side. Toushirou sighed. Moriko's hope was fading slowly.

"I guess you can go.." Toushirou said slowly. A smile grew on Moriko's face, Toushirou looked at her.

"But! You have to be careful! I don't want that face filled with cuts." He said sweetly, a warm gentle smile spread across his face. Moriko giggled, nuzzling him, her soft hair tickled his neck. Moriko pulled away from him, he leaned down in front of her face. They were both a bit pink. The warm breath carved away at his cold skin, while his cool breath sank into her warm skin. He crushed his lips against hers. They both felt a warm sensation go down their spines, both their stomachs churned. The two wished the kiss could last forever. To make time stop, to be with each other forever. This is what love was. You get some and you lose some. But sometimes you wished you never loved because you feared the pain it would bring you if you lost the one you loved. But yet your heart wrenched for it. Your mind slowly slips because you know you need it to survive. It's a drug you see. A drug that you can never get clean. You'll be stained with it. Forever. Enjoy it while you can. Not everyone can live for eternity you know.

Anxiety.


	27. Chapter TwentyFour

A/N: Hellos! Guess what! Today's (WEDNESDAY) Moriko's actual birthday! I hope I can write the Autumn Special before then... Well I guess I could get it up. Just a few more chapters until the end! Nothing much in this chapter. Just that Moriko leaves for Urahara's to learn her Ban-kai. Well I hope you guys like it!!

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Screaming was what the soul reapers heard. Moriko had a small bag slung on her shoulder, and two pale arms around her waist.

"I don't want you to go!!" Cried Toushirou. He held a tight grip around her waist, making it hard to breath. She dragged him down the hall, other members stared.

"But I have to go!" Moriko yelled over his screaming.

"But I'm going to die without you!!!" He screamed. Moriko had to take that into thought, she was the one who saved him from the Menos Grande. She smirked at the thought.

"You're right." She said, Toushirou's face lit up his face damp from _fake_ tears.

"So does that mean you're going to stay?" He said, rejoice in his voice.

"No." Toushirou screamed again.

"Wah! I want you to stay!!!" He yelled like a small child. Moriko rolled her eyes.

"Pff. And they say I'm a child..." She muttered. Toushirou looked up at her, his lips curved down in a scowl. Moriko laughed quietly to herself. Her warm hand landed onto his cool spiked head.

"Don't worry! Urahara said for my kind of power it'll only take about a month or so." She said, Toushirou's frown deepened.

"I'll be dead by the time you come back." He said sadly. Moriko laughed again, this time another laugh joined in.

"Just don't_ kill_ yourself when I'm gone." Moriko said before pulling him into a kiss. Toushirou snapped out of his sorrow once her lips brushed past his. The kiss went on for eternity, not saying it was a bad thing. He wished it could go on. Go on and never stop. He hadn't notice that Moriko had pulled away until the warmth from his cool lips faded. He opened his eyes, seeing that Moriko had already stepped into the beaming light that emanated from the Senkaimon. His shoulders dropped, she was gone. He groaned, and dragged himself into his office. 'A whole month without her? Was this the right thing to do..? Let her go on her own with a perverted old man? Well at least Yoruichi was there...' He thought to himself quietly. Toushirou pulled out a black pen, and a bottle of ink. He uncapped it, the smell of black ink coiled around in the room, pushing the burnt smell of Moriko out. Toushirou sighed, sprawling words onto the blank piece of paper.

..........

The wooden doors slid open, a new world opened to Moriko. It was the middle of summer, the sun beamed down on the people, the smell of beaches and sand. It was so _intoxicating. _Just as intoxicating as the icy burn that lingered in Moriko's system. She sighed adjusting her bag, strolling down the blank sidewalk. Moriko took her time getting to Urahara's, she wanted to bask in the summer day light. Her zanpactou rattled in its sheath, Moriko looked down at it. She pulled the thin katana out from its sheath, a small red fox hopped out. It barked at her, clearly bragging about how it will kick Moriko's ass.

"You say one more word and I'll ring that little neck of yours." The fox huffed, its lips folded up in a grin. The small fox pompously strolled down the empty streets next to its master. The two turned into a closed up part of land, a small shop sitting in the middle. Moriko saw Urahara sitting out on the wooden porch, Yoruichi in his lap.

"Oh hello, hello!" He sang waving his fan around while Moriko walked over to them. The small fox barked at Urahara, he smiled.

"Is this the little devil?" Urahara asked through song.

"You can see it?" Moriko asked.

"Of course I can!!"

"But Taicho and fukutaicho can't see it."

"That's because I'm special..!" Urahara whispered. Yoruichi grunted, a small laugh escaped her lips. Urahara elbowed her slightly. Urahara guided Moriko into a small room where a smaller door sat.

"This is the 'special room' I was talking about! You can stay as long as you want in there! You should know that you cannot leave until you achieve your goal. This little devil won't be a fox once you enter." Moriko looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking down at the small fox.

"I mean that he will come out of his little foxy body and be a person -excuse me- spirit." Urahara explained. Moriko nodded slowly, but realized something.

"Wait! You know it's a he?!" She asked.

"Yes. It's pretty obvious actually." Urahara said, the fox barked again.

"Oh yes you are! Oh yes you are!!" Urahara squealed. Moriko rolled her eyes. Urahara opened the door, a sandy wind flew past Moriko's warm face. She stepped into the room, amazed to see what was in it. It was a dry land, sand, dirt, grass. A desert is how you would put what Moriko saw. She stepped in farther, the fox scurried in.

"Have fun now!" Urahara sang before he closed the door behind her. Moriko turned her head to look back at the door, it wasn't there. A small sand-storm blew past her, she looked down. That small fox was gone, but something else more astonishing was that there were hundreds of zanpactou that filled the giant piece of land. Some one was standing in front of her, they were holding something as well. The sand blew past, Moriko's eyes widen.

"Oh my god." She said breathlessly. She saw a tall man dressed in red and black, a long tail of fire flickered when the wind past. His hair was stained red, with dark streaks in them. His lips were curved up in a grin, his skin paler than a sheet of paper. He held a long, red katana in his thin pale fingers.

"It's nice to be in a human body." He said stretching his arms a bit. His voice was as smooth as butter, sweet yet fierce. His hair was short, stopping below his neck covering his left eye. Small ears pointed out from his dark hair. His other eye revealed a bark crimson color. He stared back at Moriko, his lips pouted out.

"Is something wrong? Why are you staring at me like that, _master?" _He said mockingly. Moriko rolled her eyes.

"It's just that I've never expected you to be..." She answered drifting off.

"To be so damn sexy?!" He asked striking a pose. Moriko shook her head in disapproval.

"I thought you would be less...."

"SEXY?!" He screamed.

"BE LESS ANNOYING!" Moriko screamed back. The man flinched, his eyes spoke hurt. His lips curved up into a grin, Moriko stared.

"Whatever! I don't need your approval of whether I'm sexy or not." He started, Moriko shrugged a bit.

"So here are the rules." He said his grinning stretching from one ear to the other.

"They're more than enough zanpactou in here to give to the entire soul society!!" He exclaimed. Moriko looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?" She asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Fine, not really. But there are more than one obliviously. So the catch is that you have to find the right one." He explained. Moriko nodded slowly.

"But how will I know if I find the right one?" She asked, he chuckled lightly.

"This is where the fun part comes in!!" He chimed, Moriko stared at him like he was an idiot.

"While you're looking for the right zanpactou.." He sneered, "We have to fight!!" He finished hopping around. Moriko looked at him, this time she stepped forward from her spot.

"Really? We have to fight?" She asked, he nodded happily.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting this."

"I know! Me too! Me too!" He sang. He tapped the red katana at his shoes then at his shoulder.

"Well are you ready?" He asked smiling. Moriko huffed, hopping down from where she stood. Her fingers coiled around the first zanpactou she saw.

"Hell yeah I'm ready."

"Bring it on!"

**Meanwhile...**

Rangiku walked into her Taicho's office, what she found made her jump and scream.

"Oh my god!! TAICHO!!" She screamed, running over to the body hanging over the table.

"Oh my god, oh my god! Taicho!!!" She screamed over and over again. She lifted his 'dead' body and shook him. His eyes fluttered open, he stared at his fukutaicho.

"Oh hi Rangiku! What's going on?" He asked standing up, scratching his head a bit.

"Are you okay Taicho?" Rangiku asked. Toushirou looked at her, puzzled composed in his eyes.

"Of course I'm fine!" He said walking to his bed room. Rangiku followed quickly.

"You seem...um...How should I put it?" Rangiku said floating off. Toushirou turned to look at her.

"Out of the ordinary..." She finished, Toushirou looked at her with skepticism.

"Oh Rangiku! Did you have a drink today?" He asked sitting down on his bed. Rangiku sat down next to him, her hand landed on his head.

"Taicho?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sad that Moriko-chan isn't here?" Rangiku asked slowly. Toushirou kept an unsteady smile on his face.

"Mmm hmm." He said with his mouth closed. Rangiku frowned.

"Taicho....?"

"Fine I doooo!" He cried, burying his face in Moriko's pillow. He inhaled. The light smell of her lingered in the pillow. It was no longer a burnt out fire, but a fire that grew strong. The wood burnt slowly, but fiercely. Something touched his back, he sprung up quickly.

"It's okay Taicho! She'll be back soon." Rangiku said, reassurance in her voice. Toushirou tried to smile, and nodded.

Cuts, burns, discovery.


	28. Chapter TwentyFive

A/N: What's the shizzle meh homies? Well anyways. Moriko just comes back, she shows them her BAN-KAI! And then it's her birthday (in the AUTUMN SPECIAL!) Well I hope you guys like it! R&R BABIES!

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Moriko hopped around the spacious room, a red spark followed. She was breathing hard, since it had been five whole weeks without rest. The man stood on a rock that jutted out from the ground, a grin on his pale face.

"Aw! What's wrong? Tired already?" He asked, his ears curving up.

"Shut up!" Moriko snapped, he flinched his ears turning down.

"I'm sorry." He replied in a baby-like voice. Moriko frowned, he sneered swinging his katana around.

"Man! My arm's starting to hurt!" He said hopping down from the rock. Moriko tighten her grip around another zanpactou. In five weeks she went through hundreds of zanpactou, none of them could last a minute against his katana. They would crumble or just break in half. Moriko had a good feeling about the one she was holding though. It was silver, warmth emanated from it. The halt all the way to the end of the zanpactou was red, with a silk lining. It was the most elaborate one she's seen so far. But it still had a one in a hundred chance. He had a running start towards Moriko, she held the sword to protect her body. He smiled deviously. He lifted the sword slightly, slicing a small cut onto Moriko's face. Warm blood slipped down from it, falling onto her blood stained soul society uniform. Moriko had several cuts going along her left and right arm, a few on her legs and two on her face.

She raised her zanpactou slightly, swinging downward. He blocked it with a flick of his wrist. Moriko saw an opening, she sliced a part of his shirt off before he jumped away.

"Dammit! Stand still!" Moriko barked at him. He frowned.

"But it's no fun when only you get to cut me!!" He whined. Moriko growled at him and ran forward, she stuck the zanpactou out forward and tried to cut away at him. He jumped higher, cutting down into Moriko's shoulder. Blood spewed from the gash, her hand covering. The cut stung her shoulder, her uniform soaked in the blood.

"Do you have an boo-boo?" He mocked, Moriko scowled at him.

"Do you want your boyfriend to kiss it for you?" He said jutting his lips out. Moriko stood up, the pain in her shoulder made her wince. She dropped the zanpactou, he hopped over to it. His tail danced with the wind, as he was excited to see it.

"Why won't this one break?" He asked himself, his foot stomping onto the blade.

"Maybe it's the right one." Moriko suggested scornfully. He looked at her, hurt in his eyes.

"You didn't have to be so mean!!" He whined, wiping away a fake tear. Moriko huffed, hopping of from where she stood. He stepped away in courtesy, and stepped back a few feet. Moriko's fingers coiled around the halt of the sword, she stood up straight. The two were ten feet away, both of them determined. Moriko ran towards him, he just stood there. She raised her zanpactou towards his face, he moved to the left slightly. Moriko quickly moved the sword closer to his face, that he didn't see. A small cut formed on his face, the blood ran down the blade of the zanpactou. Red steam formed around the blade, then a light bursted out from nowhere. Moriko stepped back from the zanpactou, he smiled happily.

"Great job." He whispered. Urahara sat in the living room, Yoruichi spread out on the table. Rumbling came from the small room, he looked towards there. He and Yoruichi got up and ran towards the door, he pulled it open without turning the knob. The gasped at what they saw, then smiled.

"Beautiful." Urahara said breathlessly.

..........

Toushirou rolled around in his sheets, his body ached for warmth. He stopped in one spot, his eyes locked on the ceiling. He inhaled, then exhaled. Repeat. His fingers trailed up the black pillow that Moriko had slept on, he sighed. Heavy foot steps came towards his room, he didn't bother to sit up. The door pushed open, it was Rangiku.

"Taicho guess what?!" She sang, Toushirou didn't move. Rangiku frowned answering her own question.

"Moriko-chan is back!!" She exclaimed. Toushirou sat up quickly, happiness in his eyes. He hopped off the bed, the two ran out of the room. There were a few people waiting outside of the gate. Renji stood casually against the red beam, his hair almost blending in. Byakuya stood next to Renji, his eyes closed. Yachiru hopped around happily, Ikkaku trying to calm her down.

"Yay! Yay! Moriko-chan is coming back!" She chimed. Ikkaku wrapped his arms around her, Yachiru kicked him in the face.

"I don't see why I had to watch this brat!" He yelled. Yachiru turned around to look at him, she stuck her tongue out.

"Come on Mr. Shiny Baldy head! Come and catch me." A vein popped in Ikkaku's head, he growled.

"Yeah and when I catch I'll ring your neck." He barked at her. The gates rattled, then pushed open. The sun slowly setting, someone stood in the middle. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the figure, the person stepped into the soul society grounds. It was Moriko! She had bandages going down her fingers, and a few on her face. Toushirou smiled, staying in the back. Everyone greeted her happily, congratulating her on achieving Ban-kai. She stepped past everyone, she spotted Toushirou. Her face lit up, a wide grin on her face. Moriko strolled towards her Taicho. He walked slowly to her. Once they made contact, Toushirou embraced her. His arms went around her waist, hers around his neck.

"I'm so happy you're back!" He whispered in her ear. His cool breath tickled Moriko's ear, her smile widen. He pulled away, his eyes trailed her face. He saw two bandages. Toushirou stared at them, Moriko turned away sheepishly.

"You hurt your face!!" He said, his thumb running over the thin piece of paper.

"I know! I'm sorry." She apologized. Toushirou smiled, his lips landed on her nose. Moriko smiled, blushing lightly. Toushirou guided her to his room, both of them laughing. Toushirou pushed the giant oak doors open, the two stepped in. Moriko inhaled, the icy bite pleased her. She exhaled, not noticing that he had already walked on. Moriko followed quickly into the cool room, the smell hit her in the face. Toushirou hopped the bed, waiting for Moriko to come as well. She smiled and hopped on as well.

Moriko pulled the covers around her shoulders. Toushirou laid his hand on her shoulder, his chin sat upon it. He breathed down her neck, she blushed a bit. Moriko laid her head on his, they froze like that. Moriko pulled away, Toushirou as well. He laid down on the bed, Moriko crawling over to him. She laid her head on his chest. They both smiled.

It was the first time in a long time that Moriko fell asleep. Her eyes fluttered closed, she was asleep for a shard of a minute until the alarm sound. Moriko's eyes stirred open, her body reacting to Toushirou's once he stood up. The two strolled out of the room, finding Rangiku running towards them.

"Taicho! Taicho! We've got to go to Karakura! It's like a hollow gathering down there!" Rangiku cried frantically. The three of them hurried out of the soul society, the Senkaimon opened and closed. It opened for them, then opened quickly showing a devastating sight. Hollows, hollows, hollows. Everywhere you turned there was a hollow. The three of them saw Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, and Chad fighting them off. Urahara was also there, along with Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu. Fellow soul reapers were fighting. Screams, blood, and sparks flew everywhere.

Toushirou wanted to hopped off, but an arm stopped him.

"Can I fight them?" Moriko asked solemnly. Toushirou looked at her amazed.

"Why? You just came back from a months worth of training!" He exclaimed, Moriko only nodded.

"Well I went for a reason, didn't I?" She retorted. This time he nodded.

"Well if you're going to go be careful." He said before Moriko hopped off. A special power that Moriko had was that she didn't need to call for her Ban-kai. She could just say those two words, nothing else.

Moriko stood her place, pulling out her zanpactou. She closed her eyes slowly, darkness was what she saw. A small fox hopped out from her zanpactou, wind made his tail flicker.

"Ban-kai." Moriko said quietly. The fox grew rapidly in size, its mouth open. A large howl filled the air, so loud that those who couldn't see him heard it. Toushirou stared at her, anxious to find out what her Ban-kai was. Moriko pulled the blade to her face then swiped it away. The fox scurried to her side -where the blade was-, stepping in slowly. A hot steam arose from the zanpactou, filling the air around it. Everything was blocked out, but only for seconds. The air thicken, but loosen quickly. Toushirou's eyes never moved from the spot where Moriko had stand, but she wasn't there. In stead was a gorgeous woman wearing a red furisode. Her obi was orange, her long dark hair tied up in a bun. Her hair was held in place by two needles, fabric kept it smooth. Her furisode fell of her shoulder slightly, her obi dancing in the wind. Her red furisode was decorated in many flowers of all colors, mostly black. The kimono was burnt from the bottom and around the sleeves. The girl turned around slowly, Toushirou stared at her awe-struck. It was Moriko! He never knew how beautiful she was in a furisode. He thought she was already gorgeous enough, but seeing her like this was like dying and going to heaven. Her eyes were outlined in red make up, her lips deepen in red. Toushirou couldn't help but blush, Moriko giggled then turned back.

Her scars were gone, Moriko's skin paler than normal. Her fingers trail the flowers on her furisode, she peeled one off. Toushirou and Rangiku stared at her like they saw a ghost.

"Did she just peel a flower off her kimono?!" Rangiku hissed. Toushirou shrugged, the two turned back to stare at Moriko.

The flower sat in the palm of her hand. Slowly, the flower rose, growing into a real flower. Toushirou and Rangiku were, to their extent, surprised to see that a fabricated flower came to life.

Once the fabric flower was no longer a fabric flower, but a red lotus, Moriko lowered her lips to it. Her stained red lips swept along the petal ever so gently, she blew slightly. She pulled away, craning her neck making her feel like royalty. After a gust of warm breath that escaped Moriko's lips, the lotus began to catch on fire.

Toushirou and Rangiku stared, jaws dropping down to the streets of Karakura. Pulled her lips to the burning lotus, and once more she blew. This time the petals broke apart, flying towards the many hollow. The lotus petals spread apart from one and another, slowly turning into thin long burning needles. The lotus petals picked up speed, gradually making their way to the hollow.

One hollow turned, not noticing the thin needles going after it. The lotus petals went straight through the tough skull of the hollow. It went by so quick that not even a scream filled the air. Moriko raised her left arm, palm up. There it was. That little red lotus, full and not harmed in the palm of her hand. But something was missing. One needle was used in the process, therefore making the lotus lose one petal.

Many other hollow came toward Moriko, she just stood there, the lotus in her hand. Moriko curled her tongue, a deep whistle escaped her lips. The lotus floated upward, slowly pulling apart from each other. With her left hand, Moriko snapped her fingers, the petals went flying toward all the hollow.

Each hollow disintegrated slowly, a black mist thickened the air. The air around Moriko became heavy, putting weight onto her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered closed, the weight pushing her forward. Moriko fell from where she stood, Toushirou and Rangiku gasped. Her furisode was affected by the force of gravity. The farther down Moriko fell, the more the furisode burned away. She wasn't naked underneath under all of that, but she wasn't dressed in her uniform either. In stead she wore a white kimono, her hair draped over her face.

Rangiku shoved Toushirou, who was frozen, towards Moriko. He used shunpo, Moriko falling perfectly into his arms. He and Rangiku let out a burst of air. He looked down at her face, she looked normal. Those two bandages were still on her face. He pulled up the sleeve of her kimono, she still had the bandages going along her forearm. Toushirou sighed, Rangiku stepping to his side. He pulled his zanpactou from his side, tapping the halt on the concrete. Two wooden doors appeared, sliding open. The two of them stepped into the blinding light.

The smell, the noise, the love.


	29. Autumn Special

A/N: What's the hizzle meh homie shizzles? Well guess what?! It's the AUTUMN SPECIAL! I loved thinking about this one. It is soooo special and really cute. IF you don't believe me then read it yourself. Also, it might be short...so beware. HOPE YOU LOVE IT! R&R.

**Autumn Special**

The smell of crackled leaves burned in the air. The cool air brushed past a certain couple. Toushirou's arm was around Moriko's waist like she was wearing a belt, while her arm around his neck. Moriko yearned for this day. A very special day in deed it was, it was her birthday. Moriko hadn't told many people but she did remind Toushirou almost everyday.

The twos shoes clicked against the concrete streets, people and cars ran by. As they went on less and less people came by until it was no one but them.

"Taicho?" Moriko asked, the silence making her fidget.

"Hmm?" Toushirou replied.

"Do you know what today is?" Moriko asked with a happy smile on her lips.

"Tuesday?" Toushirou lied. Moriko frowned.

"No." She said turning away. Now you may think that Toushirou had forgotten Moriko's birthday, but he hadn't. He had planned out a whole surprise for her, and this anger was perfect. He led her down many alleys and many empty streets until they stopped in front of a fleet of stairs.

"Come on we're gonna go down these stairs." Toushirou announced. Moriko grunted, her arms folded across her chest. Toushirou smiled to himself, walking down the stairs himself. Moriko followed not to long after, her long dark hair being dragged by the wind.

Moriko's feet grew faster as she went down the many stairs. Small drops of water slid the leaves onto the hard stone stairs. A small puddle sat casually on one step, Moriko's boot stepped into it. She slid her foot across it, making her slip. A sharp scream pierced the calm surroundings, Toushirou turned around quickly.

Moriko fitted like a puzzle piece in his arms, he looked down at her and smiled.

"You have to be more careful." He said with a smirk. Moriko scowled, she grumbled quietly. Toushirou chuckled lightly to himself.

"So what are we doing down here?" She coldly asked, examining her milieus.

"We're going to play a game." Toushirou replied, his feet stepping onto the wet ground. Moriko looked at him like he was an idiot, he just smiled.

"A game of hide and seek." He began.

"If you make it back here," He paused stomping onto the ground, "Three times before I could get you, you don't have to do any paper work and I'll do whatever you want me to." He said, pulling a grin onto his face.

Moriko shrugged. She had to put some thought into that. Anything she wanted? No paperwork? Anything she wanted? She repeated those words in her head. She shrugged again.

"Sure. Let's go." She said. Toushirou smiled, leaning against the stone pillar.

"Go and hide. I'll count to sixty." He said closing his eyes. Moriko ran off, hiding behind a large oak tree.

"Fifty-nine, sixty." Toushirou counted loudly. Toushirou strolled around the deep forest in search of Moriko. It was intentional that he didn't find her, because he had a surprise for Moriko.

The game went on and on for hours. Toushirou found Moriko once, but she denied it calling it a foul. He, of course, agreed. Moriko made her way to the steps three times, wining her prize. Moriko had a smirk drawn across her face, watching Toushirou crawl back to her. His breath was heavy from running around the whole forest.

Toushirou stood up straight, looking at Moriko. She turned around signaling that she was going to leave.

"Wait one second." He called out. Moriko turned around.

"What? I won. Let's go, I think it's going to rain." Moriko said looking up. Toushirou walked slowly to her, his hand in his pocket.

"Close your eyes for a sec, okay?" He asked with a sincere smile. Moriko hesitated, but did so. Toushirou pulled out something that glittered in the remaining sunlight. What he held was a pendant attached to a silver necklace. The cut of silver was in a form of a snowflake, with a center diamond that was blue. Don't ask how he got it, it was a long process.

"Hold your hands out." Toushirou commanded. Moriko stuck both her hands outs, he placed the pendant in them.

Something cold tickled Moriko's skin. She hesitated for a minute, but opened her eyes. She looked down at her hands, speechless. It was gorgeous. It reminded her so much of Toushirou. All she could do was smile. Moriko looked up at Toushirou, who had a smile on his face. Moriko ran to him, tackling him into a hug.

"Happy birthday." He whispered to her. His cool breath tickled Moriko's ear, when his lips were brushed past her ear. Moriko buried her face into his jacket, a small tear rolled down her face.

"Thank you. You're the best." She whispered back to him. Moriko pulled away from him, he leaned in closer to her. Toushirou pressed his cool lips against hers. The kiss was long, so long that when they broke it the two gasped for air. They stared at each other, then a burst of laughs filled the air.

Be hilarious, for one last time.


	30. Chapter TwentySix

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story as much. I just posted a new story if you guys want a bit of dry humor from Gaara! Well anyways, after this chapter is going to be the GIANT FINALE! I hope you'll get a kick out of this chapter! This chapter will just be about everyone and at the end Moriko and Toushirou!

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Ichigo heard a soft murmur come from his closet early that morning. It had bothered him all through out the night, and he was about to kill the next person who came in. Ichigo clandestinely rolled out of bed, crawling to the closet. The murmurs persisted as he grew near and nearer to the closet. Ichigo slowly placed his hand on to the little notch for gripping, and slid the door open.

Ichigo could barely make out what was in the closet. He saw the small outline of Rukia, but something was happening in front of her.

"And so the man-rabbit went to ask out the lady-rabbit, but she rejected him for the tenth time." Ichigo heard Rukia murmur.

" 'No I won't go out with you! Now stop asking me!'" Rukia mimicked a snobbish old woman's voice.

"'But I love you! I want you to go out with me!!'" She mimicked an older gentleman's voice. Ichigo could barely hold his laughs in. His laughs were contained in by a set of broad lips that were snapped shut, but soon they would break. Ichigo's laughter filled the closet space as Rukia turned around slowly, death in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo bellowed between laughs. Rukie dropped the small stuffed rabbits, to climb out of the closet space.

"You were watching me this whole time?!" Rukia snapped at him. Ichigo nodded his head, rolling across the floor. Rukia tackled Ichigo into the floor evening harder, her fingers coiled around his neck.

"You little!" She screamed shaking his neck back and forth.

"Little?! Who are you calling little?" He manage to get out. A vein popped in Rukia's head. She squeezed her fingers around his neck even harder, shaking vigorously.

"Okay! I'm sorry!!" Ichigo screamed. Rukia released his neck, which had red marks from her fingers.

"You better be." Rukia muttered, hopping back into her little closet space.

"' And so the man-rabbit went to ask out the lady-rabbit, but she rejected him for the tenth time.'" Ichigo recited. The closet door opened again, a red eye peeked from the crack.

..........

Renji had just got a call from his Taicho, telling him he had to be there in five minutes. Renji had just awoken from a catnap, and he was cranky if he was awoken from catnaps. Renji sluggishly fumbled to his Taicho's headquarters, banging on the door loudly. The door clicked, and opened.

"Ah! Renji you're here. I need help." Byakuya said. Renji groaned, stepping into the room that smelled of one-thousand sakura petals. He looked around, everything seemed to be in place.

"So what is it you want me to do?" He asked skeptically, hanging on the door frame. Byakuya turned his head with a shock expression. He held up one chopstick, missing its mate.

"My chopstick fell on the floor. Can you get me another one?" Byakuya asked sitting onto the couch, leafing through a book. Renji's head struck the ground.

"You wake me up for a damn chopstick?!" Renji screamed. Byakuya turned his head, and nodded.

"Yes. Now hurry, I'm getting hungry." He said flicking his hand towards Renji. He groaned, dragging his feet to the closet. He opened the wooden door, the smell of plastic flew past him. Renji grabbed a plastic chopstick, slamming the door shut, and striding back to his Taicho.

"Here." He said throwing the choptstick. Byakuya caught the plastic chopstick with one hand, stared at it and turned his head to face Renji. He had already get pass the door when he heard his name once again.

"Renji! This chopstick's blue! The one I'm holding is pink!!" Shrieked Byakuya. A vein popped in Renji's head. He ran to the closet, pulling the door open, and grabbed the bucket of chopsticks.

"HERE ARE YOUR DAMN CHOPSTICKS!" Renji screamed dumping the barrel onto his superior's head.

..........

Deep in the alleyways of Karakura was a small shop, a shop of wonders. Urahara laid outside, his legs hanging over the edge of the porch. A bottle of sake was in his hand, yet he seemed sober.

"Okay.. I think I get that part.. But can you repeat that second part again?" He asked his old cat friend. A sigh came from her.

"If you take this and put it with that it will make this!" She repeated for the seventh time. Urahara got up, setting the bottle on the wooden porch.

"So if I take this and put it with this it will make that?" He asked again.

"No, no, no. You go it wrong. You've got to take that with that and it'll make that." She said. Urahara drew a confused face.

"But you just said if I take this and put it with that it'll make this!" He exclaimed.

"Precisely! But if you put that with these two it'll make this." Yoruichi said.

"Ooh! I think I have it now." He said stroking his stubbled chin. He looked down onto the porch, putting something into another thing.

"It doesn't look right. It looks like a monster." He said. The two stared at the puzzle. Pieces were out of place, and some were even shoved together to fit.

"You're right. Maybe Tessai will get it." Yoruichi agreed. Urahara clapped his hands together, a smile on his face.

"Good idea" He said.

"Ooh Tessai!!" Urahara sang gleefully.

..........

Moriko and Toushirou hung out in the office that special day. Moriko laid across on the office chair, her legs hanging off the arm of the chair. Toushirou, however, was laying on the ground faced down.

"You wanna go again?" Moriko asked with confidence. Toushirou groaned, flipping over.

"Bring it on." Toushirou said getting up, crawling on his knees over to the chair. Moriko pulled a small black hat off of the table, shoving it towards Toushirou. He dug his fingers into the small black hat pulling out a piece of paper. He read it slowly and sighed. Toushirou started to roll around on the floor like a small child.

"A panther." Moriko said. Toushirou stopped and looked up.

"How did you know?" He asked getting up.

"I was going to say a log, but I looked down and it said panther." Moriko replied, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"That's cheating!" Toushirou shrieked. Moriko laughed sarcastically.

"Cheating? How the hell am I suppose to know that your rolling is a freaking panther?!" Moriko exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. Toushirou grunted crossing his arms against his chest.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a cheater." Toushirou said turning his head to the side, to face the wall. Moriko huffed.

"Well at least I can act like a panther." Moriko said, a brush of cockiness in her words. Toushirou turned to face her, disbelief in his eyes.

"Really? Show me then." He said, Moriko smirked. Moriko jumped off the chair, tackling Toushirou into the carpeted ground. A large thump erupted from the ground. Toushirou looked in front of him, he saw Moriko.

"Roar." She said nonchalantly. Toushirou frowned, Moriko laughing, he joined in.

A life saved, another taken.


	31. Chapter TwentySeven

A/N: Well here it is! The Grand Finale. Now I tell you all that this chapter will blow your mind at the end. It might make no sense but after I explain it you'll be like Oooh! So I thank you all for reading and following me through my first story, and I hope all of my same fans will read Painted Red, my hot Gaara story. I hope you enjoy this ending!

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The perfect couple strolled down the bright streets on Karakura, hand-in-hand. Right in front of them was Ichigo and Rukia, who were again arguing about something not so important. Toushirou and Moriko couldn't help but laugh at their arguing. They both thought that Rukia and Ichigo would make the best couple, and that was exactly what they were arguing about.

"You would be a terrible boyfriend!" Rukia exclaimed, Ichigo growled.

"Well you would be a bad girlfriend!!" Ichigo barked, Rukia hitting him in the head.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo bellowed. Rukia folded her arms across her chest.

"For saying I would be a bad girlfriend!!" Rukia yelled. Ichigo scowled at her.

"You would! Hitting me like that is called 'Boyfriend Abuse'!" Ichigo exclaimed at her. Rukia couldn't help but laugh sarcastically.

"Well if there's 'Boyfriend Abuse', then there must be 'Girlfriend Verbal Attacks'!" Rukia exclaimed. Ichigo was about to blow up at Rukia, when Toushirou hopped on his back. Moriko put her arm around Rukia's shoulder.

"Calm down," Moriko started.

"You guys!!" Toushirou finished.

"You two would make a great couple even if you guys are mean to each other!" Moriko stated. Ichigo relaxed a bit, while Rukia looked away from the three of them. Toushirou and Moriko laughed a bit. Rukia was about to speak, when a loud hollow-like scream pierced their ears.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo exclaimed. A cluster of people and screams erupted from the dusty mist, things materializing from within the mist. All four of them gasped at what came from the mist. Grimmjow, Luppi, and Nnoitra appeared from the mist, plus many other hollow ranging in size.

(Alrighty. I know that Luppi and Nnoitra are dead and Grimmjow is the only one apparently alive, but let's twist the storyline a bit to make it interesting.)

From behind came soft foot steps, the four simultaneously turned around to see the half of the captains of the Gotei Thirteen in front of them. Not only the captains of Gotei Thirteen, but those who are worthy enough to call forth their Ban-kai. A few leaves blew by, and as the eyes of the mortals saw it, four bodies laid on the paved ground unconscious.

The three Espada took slow strides to their enemy Soul Reapers, who stood their ground, hands on their zanpactou.

"Grimmjow. What the hell are you and your little friends doing here?" Ichigo spat at them as Grimmjow and Nnoitra strolled by, Luppi skipping behind them. Grimmjow kept an evil grin on his face, as he stepped in front of Ichigo.

"We're just here to have some fun." Grimmjow said innocently. Ichigo laughed sarcastically, a scowl on his face.

"You're just here for another kick-ass, aren't you?" Ichigo barked at him. The grin on Grimmjow's face morphed onto a frown.

"You'll be the one who'll get the kick-ass" Grimmjow said with confidence. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Moriko watched Luppi crawl onto Grimmjow's back, his eyes locked on Toushirou's, who deathly stared back. Moriko watched Luppi stick his tongue out at Toushirou, his temper thinning like water through a strainer.

Moriko's heart felt as though it was going to pop right out of her chest. She was just foot distance from the man-boy thing that almost killed her. She turned her head slightly, looking at Luppi. At first he didn't look back, but when he did, Luppi winked at her. A shiver crawled down Moriko's spine, her eyes quickly darted away. Moriko couldn't hold in her fear, she wrapped her arms around herself. Moriko closed her eyes, she buried her face into her knees, something touched her shoulder. Moriko's heart skipped a beat, she slowly looked up to see Toushirou. Her shoulders relaxed, but her stomach churned with fear. He had a reassuring smile on his face.

"Don't be afraid. You're stronger than him." He said courageously. Moriko smiled unsteadily, and nodded.

Everyone stood up in a line, facing Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Luppi and numerous hollow. It seemed that the Espada were outnumbered by the Soul Reapers, but everybody standing on the right side knew that one Espada was just as strong as five taichos combined.

Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichicka, Urahara, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Kenpachi, Moriko and Toushirou had their hands on the halt of their zanpactou. Everyone besides Chad and Uryuu pulled out a shining blade that in the fading glow. The Soul Reapers called out for their special companion with a special call, all but Chad and Uryuu. The chorus of voices echoed in a bright flash of blades changing from the casual katana to something extravagant. From a white beauty, to a deadly stinger, to a black hawk-like blade. But the Soul Reapers aren't the only ones to show off magnificent beauty to the attackers. On the arm of one who fights for only good, that will never stop, stitched a giant shield like arm that spoke multiple feelings. Another smaller silhouette figure held an iced blue bow, ready to let go his arrows of virtuous.

Some of which who had released their shi-kai, had also released their Ban-kai in better hopes they will defeat the Espada. One of which, was of course, Moriko. She knew that fighting in her Shi-kai wasn't enough to stop an Espada if one did go after her. But ordered to fight only hollow was easier said than done. Moriko couldn't keep her eyes on all of them, there were just too many.

Everyone began to run towards the Espada, but they just stood casually until the timing was right. Most went for the Espada, but some fell back fighting the hollow. One of those who stayed back was Moriko. One whistle chased another, as the light lotuses flew off her furisode.

Through her eyes, it looked like everyone was doing quite fine. But it wasn't how she imagined it. Every inch of the surrounding was filled with clicks and clatters of the zanpactou. And every once in a while there would be a shriek of pain, but the most the that made Moriko's heart sink was the shattering of ice. She knew that every time an icicle of ice fell from him, it shattered, which practically made Moriko's heart shatter as well. But she knew that she had to fight, it was what they all wanted.

It seemed like the fight had gone on for days, but little did both the Soul Reapers and the Espada know that it had only been hours.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Everyone heard yelled into the atmosphere. After the words exceeded from Ichigo's lips, a loud shatter of a building and the crash of one, everybody and every thing stopped. All their heads turned to the east, waiting for something to happen.

Standing in front of Moriko was, a dozen hollow. She blow through her lips, a bass-like shriek made multiple lotuses appear in front of her. Waiting for a command, Moriko snapped her fingers, a shimmer of red petals swarmed the hollow before they could.

Moriko slowly turned around, crashes and screams ignited yet again. She heard light footsteps coming from behind her, she turned back around quickly, a sharp pain struck her stomach. It churned, and it felt as though it had imploded. Moriko looked at her killer, it was Luppi. He had on a devious grin, his long tentacle-like arm glued to her stomach. With her last breath, Moriko whistled. All the intricate designs on her furisode flew off of her and darted at Luppi, there design faded into needles. Most hit him with lightening speed, the others go past him. Before he jumped away, Moriko heard him hiss past her ear the words she dreaded.

"Good night, love."

The pain in her stomach shuddered, along with her back. Moriko's red furisode evanescently faded to a red mist as she hit the hard concrete. Her eyes fluttered, she could barely watch what happened. She could only make out that someone had struck Luppi as he fell to the floor as well. As for voices, she heard screams and yells for revenge. But somewhere in the distance, Moriko heard foot steps of retreat, and laughs. Beams of light appeared from nowhere as for the Espada took their deceased comrade and stepped into the light, the hollow disappearing along with them.

Almost everyone ran towards her, the smell of her cool addiction wafted past her. Moriko hadn't notice that she had been gasping for breath by the time her taichos and fukutaichos had arrived. The first person to go to her was, Toushirou. His face was fear-stricken, and worried torn into his eyes. By instinct, Moriko put her hand over her wound, the crimson blood spitting into her hands. By now, her Ban-kai had faded, and Moriko was in her soul reaper uniform. She couched once, a warm substance came up her throat, she couched again. The red paint-like liquid dripped down the corners of her lips, making her look like a vampire that had just drank from an unfortunate human.

"Moriko!" She heard everyone scream in unison. She supported herself on her right arm, her other arm holding the gap between life and death. Moriko's arm strength was beginning to fade, like the beams that drew the Espada away from Karakura. Her arm weakened until all her weight put too much pressure on it, she collapsed yet again. Toushirou caught her just before she hit the concrete.

"Don't worry! We'll get you back to the Seireitei, and Unohana-taicho will help you." His words came out like the blood coming from Moriko's wound. She shook her head, words trapped in her throat. Toushirou looked at her, confused and baffled.

"We won't make it on time." She croaked. Toushirou shook his head this time.

"Don't say that!" He said in a quiet voice, concern in his voice. Moriko smiled crookedly, he frowned.

"I've already told you once. If you died, I would never forgive myself." He said quieter than a whisper. He looked away, Moriko held a warm hand up to his face, pulling it back to hers so they would make eye contact.

"I would rather die here with you, than die without you." She said. It took a moment for Toushirou to comprehend this. The first time he thought that she meant it was his fault but he realized that she meant being in the infirmary he would be away from her, but being here they were together. A soft smile drew across his face.

Moriko had seen something like this on the televison, except the only difference about the two was that in the television it was fake. Here right now, it was real. Her stomach churned. She couched again, blood rained on her hand. Everyone gasped.

Moriko's eyes darted from person to person. Everyone had cuts on their faces, and fear as well. They all knew that they were going to lose a fellow soul reaper. One that had achieved Ban-kai at least. Moriko heard whimpering, probably from Rangiku. She would miss everyone. Miss this world as well. But she was always curious about what the next world would be like. Moriko had died once, but what was it like to die again? As a dead person.

She was pulled into reality when Toushirou shook her a bit, concerned that she was staring into space. Moriko felt her life inching away, an inch worm falling of the edge. The edge of life that is. Toushirou new from experience that the longer you let blood spill, the less time you had to live. He's gone through it too many times, but not as many to watch a loved one suffer the same way.

The taste of blood and metal filled Moriko's mouth. She knew her time was almost up. She needed to say what she needed to say, and here his reply.

He knew it was almost her time, her time to leave him. Seven years wasn't enough for him. He wanted more time. _They _wanted more time. He thought they would grow old, -If that was possible- and die together. But he supposed that was not what the world waned. He sighed.

Moriko looked up, puzzled. She opened her mouth to speak. The words that came out, was music to his ears.

"_Oh my sweet winter._

_How I long for you, _

_I wish for you cool breath_

_to kiss my warm skin._

_Yet I know you won't come,_

_for my call isn't enough._

_Being ever so cold,_

_by the touch of your_

_jagged-like skin_

_is like running my fingers_

_against a dull blade. _

_It never hurts, yet it doesn't_

_feel good either._

_I'll wait and wait for you_

_as I as I need too._

_But,_

_my heart will always with ache _

_for your cool touch,_

_Oh my sweet winter."_

Moriko recited the words, as they appeared like a movie in her eyelids. Moriko had heard the poem recited by a young high school student. She felt the poem touch her heart, and had reminded her so much of him.

The words came from her lips like a song from a radio. He felt tears ball up in his eyes. It has been so long since Toushirou had cried. Especially for someone. He hadn't remembered the last time he cried, but he knew it was a long time.

Moriko noticed the tears forming in his eyes. She smiled sweetly, watching them fall down his face.

"Don't cry." Moriko said quietly, wiping the tears away gingerly.

"I'll still be here." She noted. Moriko lifted her head a bit, the blue diamond shimmered in the remaining sunlight. She pulled long silver chain from her neck, the blue diamond changed slowly into a light pink. The warm blood trickled down the chain, turning the diamond a deep shade of red.

"Take this." Moriko said. Toushirou looked at her, puzzled.

"Why? I gave it to you. You should keep it." He said. Moriko simply grinned at him.

"Well you gave it to me, and so that makes it mine. So now that it is mine, I'm giving it to you." She said slyly. Toushirou grinned back, taking hold of the chain. Moriko was on the brink of life now, she only had breath for one more thing. She didn't want to waste it on some kind of sob story about how much she cared about that he had given her the opportunity of a life time. In stead she made it short and sweet.

"I'll miss you guys, and I love you all. Especially you, Toushirou." Moriko said, looking him in his crystal blue eyes. Toushirou hadn't noticed that she called him by his first name. Which was out of the ordinary, since she didn't feel it was proper. He smiled lovingly, lower his face to hers. His cool breath pulled a slab of pain off of her, their lips met. The kiss lasted forever, everyone in awe.

Once Toushirou pulled away, Moriko blinked once, a tear rolling down her face, she mouthed the words 'I love you' and drifted off to the next world. Toushirou clutched the silver chain in his hand, letting the clear beads chase each other down his face.

..........

"Oi! Toushirou-san." Ichigo said shaking Toushirou on the shoulder. His head popped up immediately. 'What was that?' Toushirou asked himself.

"It's time to go." Ichigo said. Toushirou looked at Ichigo, then at himself. He was in uniform, Toushirou looked around. Renji and Ikkaku had two black garbage bags, one in each hand, staring at him quizzically.

"How long was I out?" Toushirou asked, rubbing one eye. Ichigo shrugged.

"Dunno. Two? Three hours?" The words hit Toushirou in the head. Moriko's whole life flashed past him in three hours. He couldn't believe it. Toushirou pulled out his Shinigami Cellular Phone thing and flipped it open. The date read September Twenty-Third. Ichigo stood behind Toushirou, reading the date along with him. At first he didn't know why the date was so important, but then it hit him.

"It's her birthday, isn't it?" Ichigo asked quietly, Toushirou nodded. Flipping the phone thing shut, he stood up grabbing his book case.

"Come on let's go." Toushirou ordered as the four of them stepped out of the room. The sun was just above the horizon, just about to say farewell, reminiscing with blue sky. Toushirou laid back behind the group, his fingers fiddling with whatever was in his pocket. He discovered something quite peculiar in his pocket and pulled it out. To his surprise it was the chain he had given to Moriko -or she gave to him.- He stared at it a bit and put it back into his pocket, a sweet smile across his face.

His book case bounced off his back, he hadn't buckled it closed, so it made an annoying clink with each step. A piece of paper fell out from his case, quiet steps following behind him. He heard squeals and dares, then finally a girl had built up enough courage to stop him.

"Hey..um? You dropped this." Said a familiar voice. Toushirou turned around to see Moriko. Or at least that's what he thought. Her hair was shorter than Moriko's, and had light blue streaks in the black. Toushirou assumed that this girls favorite color was blue, by the color of the chain she wore around her neck. It resembled the one Toushirou had given Moriko.

The girl held out the paper to him, her hand shaky. Her pale face was supported by a light pink. It reminded Toushirou so much of Moriko like when they had first kissed. He smiled at her, which made the girl blush even harder.

"Thanks." He said taking the paper. Toushirou could hear the two other girls squeal when they heard his voice. He smiled at the girl, she smiled shyly at him and ran back to her friends. Toushirou watched her walk away, she turned around to look at him. He waved at her, a content smile on his face. She blushed, waving back hesitantly.

Toushirou caught up with Ichigo and the others, just hanging behind like before.

"Happy Twenty-Fifth birthday, Moriko." Toushirou whispered, a warm smile on his face. Toushirou turned his head to the forest part of the city, a bright flame shimmered. A young man stepped from the trees, leaning against an oak tree. He smirked at Toushirou and waved with his middle and forefinger. Toushirou grinned and waved back.

Toushirou has been burned, scorched, but never been burned by love. He was burned by the total opposite of him, and he loved it. A burn was scratched across his iced heart, and he liked it that way. Toushirou felt something warm brush past him. He smiled to himself, the soles of his shoes clicked as he made his way up to the group.

**The End**

A/N: There it was! The end. Wasn't it mind-blowing? I told you. But don't go crazy on me! Moriko was real, but this was one year later. Toushirou had dreamt of her when he was in Karakura. That girl Toushirou confronted was Moriko's reincarnation, but she didn't know that. And that guy was Moriko's zanpactou spirit thing. Well anyways, thanks for reading! Thanks to those who favorite'd me and reviewed. Please review on this one, 'cause I wanna know what you think! Oh and by the way. That poem is mine. I wrote it for my fourth period. SO ITF YOU TAKE IT I WILL FIND YOU AND BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU. If you want to use it ask first. Want more excitement? Read Painted Red, my hot Gaara story. Dry humor from Gaara and the intensifying romance that conjures between them. Love you all!


End file.
